Hugo e Monica
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Eles não tem nada em comum. No entanto eles não conseguem ficar longe um do outro. O principal motivo sendo que eles não querem. *Com censura apenas por segurança*
1. Prólogo

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. PRÓLOGO .:.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amor. Paixão. Palavras diferentes que pelo dicionário tem significados diferentes. Mas me diga com sinceridade: que importância tem a denominação do sentimento quando o coração bate mais rápido? Quando o ritmo acelera ao ver uma pessoa como quando seu time marca um placar incrível na final do campeonato. Quando seu coração esquece de bater quando você escuta aquela voz. Quando o ar deixa de entrar no pulmão quando sente o toque da pele?

Aliás, porque dar nome a um sentimento incontrolável? Ou será que você já conseguiu escolher se apaixonar por alguém? Sim, sim, sempre tem aquele alguém que você escolhe para dar uns beijos ou para te fazer companhia quando está carente. Mas amor? Paixão? Convenhamos, com certeza algum amigo ou amiga seu já lhe disse que conhece alguém P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O pra ti e quando vocês se conheceram não houve aquele "click"? Em compensação, quem tem o poder de virar tua vida de cabeça para baixo é normalmente descrito como "tão diferente de ti"... Aquela velha história de que os opostos se atraem. Acho que não podemos dizer que há razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração...

Apesar disso, é difícil alguém reclamar, achar ruim ter se apaixonado. É uma sensação de bem estar tão plena, uma alegria contagiante, uma vontade de cantar a toda hora. E o fato do outro ser tão diferente da gente como eles dizem pode ser o que faz tudo ser tão mágico e interessante. Isso possibilita conversas diferentes, problemas diferentes, conhecer pessoas diferentes. Pois é, amar pode ampliar nossos horizontes. Isso me faz pensar numa coisa: se nos apaixonássemos sempre por pessoas parecidas conosco, com aqueles que nossos amigos consideram perfeitos e "tudo a ver" conosco, não seria tão monótono? Se eu gosto de amarelo, por exemplo, o que vou ter pra conversar com alguém que também gosta de amarelo? Claro, podemos até discutir sobre como o amarelo é belo e sobre tudo que é lindo em amarelo, mas até quando isso seria, digamos, divertido? Pois é... Gostar de alguém que gosta de azul, por exemplo, poderia me ajudar a comparar as coisas amarelas e azuis, tentar entender o que esta outra cor tem de interessante, ou pelo menos aprender a respeitar a opinião alheia. Sabe, acho que existe realmente razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração!

Você deve estar se perguntando por que raios esta criatura está filosofando sobre o amor a uma hora destas? E devo concordar contigo: amor é uma coisa que é muito melhor quando sentida do que quando conversada. Mas é que como qualquer contador de histórias eu não consigo conter o impulso de contar uma história que eu conheça e muito menos deixar de ambientar meus queridos leitores para que eles possam compreender com clareza a história que estou prestes a contar. Bem, estando todos ambientados e talvez pensativos, posso passar para a história em questão. Para isso precisamos fazer uma pequena viagem para um outro lugar no tempo e espaço. Esta, meus caros, é uma história sobre dois jovens, e tudo começou numa manhã de verão do ano de 2026...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Bem, resolvi re-estruturar a forma de escrever essa história. Espero que gostem da mudança! A propósito, a forma de narrar foi inspirada por um ótimo livro "Dragões de Éter", quem tiver oportunidade de ler, aproveite! Beijos!_


	2. Hugo Edward Weasley

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 1 .:.**

**HUGO EDWARD WEASLEY  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nesta manhã em questão, encontramos nosso protagonista deitado em sua cama, enrolado de maneira peculiar no lençol, dormindo com uma feição alegre no rosto. Tão alegre que nos anima a usar nossas prerrogativas de contador de histórias para entrar em seus sonhos.

Branco. Tudo estava branco ao redor dele, tudo levemente enevoado. Prestando melhor atenção, posso afirmar que ele estava no chuveiro. Uma mão tocou levemente seu ombro e ele se virou de supetão. Era uma garota loura e de pele dourada. Ela sorriu e encostou levemente seus lábios nos dele e então fomos arrancados de dentro do sonho por um apito estridente.

Ele esfregou preguiçosamente os olhos e alcançou o despertador, "Seis e vinte e quatro... Seis e vinte e quatro! Pra que despertador nas férias?", disse colocando o relógio novamente na mesa de cabeceira sem o mínimo de delicadeza. Continuou deitado em sua cama e fechou os olhos, tentando voltar ao sonho de antes...

"Sai da cama de uma vez, Hugo!", ele abriu os olhos e, de mau humor, encarou sua irmã que estava abrindo sua janela, "Papai vai arrancar teus cabelos se não levantares de uma vez!"

"Me deixa dormir, Rose! É sábado e eu estava sonhando...", ele então pegou o travesseiro e o colocou sobre seu rosto para cobrir a luminosidade.

"Pelo sorriso imagino que tenha sido com a Sarah...", disse ela tirando o travesseiro do rosto do irmão.

"Pois então imaginaste corretamente. E a gente estava apenas começando a tomar banho...", o sorriso começou a crescer novamente no rosto de Hugo.

"Seu pervertido!", ela riu e bateu nele com o travesseiro que ainda estava em suas mãos, "Mas vais ter que deixar pra depois, prometeste que ias ajudar na loja hoje. Papai tá só te esperando e está com cara de poucos amigos..."

"Merda!", disse olhando o relógio ao lado da cama e vendo que lhe restavam apenas 3 minutos pro horário combinado, "Merda, merda, merda!"

"Para de xingar e vai se arrumar. Vou lá avisar que já acordasse", disse Rose saindo do quarto e deixando um irmão desesperado para trás.

Ele se levantou num pulo. Não conseguia atinar em como havia esquecido que ajudaria o pai e o tio na loja. "Merda, merda, merda!" Tateava pela bagunça do quarto em busca de suas roupas. Camiseta, tênis, meia... Opa! Tira o tênis, bota a meia e depois o tênis. Correu para o banheiro e suspirou aliviado. Convenhamos que não há nada mais delicioso que aliviar uma bexiga cheia... Lavou o rosto e ajeitou o cabelo como pode. "Acho que tudo pronto então... Ainda um minuto pra conseguir comer alguma coisa."

"Meu caro, sem querer ser desagradável, mas acho que você esqueceu de vestir as calças..." sugeriu o reflexo dele no espelho. Correu de volta pro quarto. "Onde se esconderam as malditas calças? Porque minhas roupas se escondem de mim?" disse enquanto procurava desesperadamente no armário.

"30 segundos, Hugo!", soou a voz de seu pai do andar térreo.

Calças, calças... Encontradas! Saiu correndo tentando vesti-las enquanto descia as escadas. Perna direita dentro! Degrau, degrau, degrau. Perna esquerda... dentro! Degrau, degrau, degrau. Zíper fechado, botão na casa. Salto final! "Pronto!"

"Então vamos embora", disse o homem de cabelos ruivos ao levantar da mesa em seguida dando um beijo na mulher de cabelos ondulados. Hugo logo pensou que deveria saber que Rose estava mentindo, seu pai nunca se irritaria por um atraso...

"O menino nem comeu ainda, Ronald!", disse a mulher enquanto puxava Hugo para a cozinha.

"Eu arrumo alguma coisa pra comer lá no Caldeirão Furado, mãe".

"Pelo menos come uma torrada agora", disse ela entregando um pedaço de torrada com manteiga para ele. Engoliu a torrada, beijou a mãe e roubou um gole de café da irmã. Correu para o quintal onde seu pai acariciava Plump. Plump é o cachorro da família. Colocarei aqui um adendo, algo que todo o contador de histórias pode fazer quando precisa acrescer algo importante. Na verdade o nome do cachorro é Roderick Plumpton, em homenagem ao apanhador com o recorde por ter apanhado mais rápido o pomo, Hugo deu esse nome porque no mesmo dia em que o encontrou, conseguiu a figurinha de Roderick no sapo de chocolate. Mas devo dizer também que ele não tem nada de apanhador, ele não é nem um pouco rápido e nem gosta de pegar nada que joguem para ele. Alguns poderiam até dizer que é um preguiçoso de marca maior... Pode não ser uma informação importante, concordo, mas é sempre bom conhecermos todos os membros da família, e Plump é considerado um.

"Pronto, pai?", Ronald se levantou e deixou o Plump deitado no chão olhando pra ele, inconformado pelo fim do carinho.

"Pronto! Ah! Um instante", disse e então gritou para dentro de casa, "Te encontro pra almoçar, Hermione?"

"Sim! Nos encontramos no Caldeirão Furado mais tarde", disse a mulher de cabelos ondulados acenando da porta.

"Agora sim", Ronald e Hugo se aproximaram e aparataram para os fundos da loja.

Mesmo de longe era possível ver que o Beco Diagonal estava começando a encher. Não poderia ser diferente, ontem chegaram as cartas de Hogwarts, então a maioria dos pais viria hoje comprar os materiais do próximo período letivo. Exatamente por isso que Hugo se voluntariou para ajudar na loja. Já era considerado essencial, quase como um item invisível da lista de material escolar, os produtos da Geminialidades Weasley.

"Finalmente chegaram", disse tio Jorge jogando para Hugo o avental, "Vais ficar encarregado de repor o estoque Hugo, já sabes onde ficam as caixas", depois se virou pro meu pai, "Ron, Angelina não vai poder vir hoje, ela não está se sentindo muito bem. Será que podias conseguir mais alguém pra vir ajudar a gente? Estou tratando com uns fornecedores lá em cima..."

"Pode deixar. Hugo, vá lá na frente ver se a Lucy precisa de alguma ajuda, vou tentar achar alguém que possa dar uma mãozinha aqui pra gente", disse Ron enquanto subia as escadas para o escritório.

"Claro", disse Hugo enquanto caminhava para a loja. Lá estava Lucy dançando com a vassoura. É bom dizer que esta é Lucy Sanders, que trabalha na loja já há cinco anos, e não Lucy Weasley, que ainda não conhecem, mas é prima de Hugo. Esta Lucy está sempre bem humorada, não importando a hora do dia ou da noite. Nestes anos em que a conhecem, os Weasley's nunca a viram com o semblante triste ou incomodada com alguma coisa. Hugo sempre a invejou... Queria ter a mesma disposição a esta hora da manhã.

"Menino Hugo! Como vão as coisas? Aproveitando as férias?"

"É... Tudo indo devagar... Me atrasei e nem consegui tomar café direito ainda".

"Bem, melhor ir acelerando o ritmo porque hoje parece que as coisas vão ferver!" e ela realmente parecia estar comemorando isto... Hugo deu uma olhada pelas prateleiras e viu que Lucy já tinha dado conta de arrumar tudo pra abertura da loja, então voltou pro escritório e encontrou seu pai se levantando da frente da lareira.

"Conseguiu alguém, pai?"

"Sim, sim... Victoire disse que se dispõe a vir. Porque o sorriso, posso saber?" disse Ron ao ver o sorriso que Hugo não conseguiu segurar.

"Bem, convenhamos que se já ia ser movimentado vai ficar ainda mais né? Alguns garotos ainda são afetados por ela... Sabe, a descendência de Veela e tudo mais..."

Ron riu e disse "Verdade... Bem, se eles vierem e comprarem não tem problema. Como tá a loja?"

"Tudo certo. Prateleiras cheias e Lucy está acabando de varrer. Será que posso ir lá no Caldeirão comer alguma coisa?"

"Vai, filho. Aproveita e já reserva uma mesa pra gente almoçar", disse já começando a rabiscar alguns números num pergaminho, "Ah!", disse levantando novamente o rosto e sorrindo, "Se tiver um pedaço daquela torta de maçã ainda..."

"Pode deixar que eu trago", Hugo sorriu de volta e tirou o avental pendurando-o na porta. Saiu da loja e foi caminhando rapidamente até o Caldeirão Furado, mas cuidando para desviar das pessoas que vinham distraídas em sentido contrário.

"Olá, Sra. Abott!", disse ao entrar no Caldeirão e encontrar a dona, Hannah Abbott, esposa de Neville Longbottom, um dos melhores amigos dos pais de Hugo, "Será que tem um café para um rapaz morto de fome?"

"E por acaso alguma vez não tive café pra te oferecer?", ela riu e entregou o cardápio ao rapaz enquanto continuava a limpar o balcão, "Como está todo mundo?"

"Estão bem. Papai pediu pra eu reservar uma mesa, a gente vem almoçar aqui", disse enquanto inspecionava o cardápio.

"Considere a mesa reservada. E agora vais querer o que?"

"Hum... Uma caneca caprichada de café e um sanduíche daquele ali da prateleira de baixo e... um pedaço daquela torta"

Hanna riu, "Só isso?"

"E uma fatia de torta de maçã pra eu levar pro papai", Hugo sorriu de volta e esperou seu pedido, que não demorou quase nada, e então resolveu se sentar numa mesa. Mas ao se virar em direção ao restaurante, se deparou com uma barreira inesperada e literalmente pôde sentir na pele como o café estava quente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Essa história andava me atormentando a cabeça a algum tempo já então resolvi colocar ela em palavras. Dei uma re-estruturada, mudei a forma de narrar, mas a essência continuou a mesma. Vou tentar ficar o mais _cannon _possível, portanto me avisem se eu fugir do enredo original pra eu tentar voltar._

_Espero que gostem e que participem da campanha "FAÇA UM AUTOR FELIZ". Para participar é muito simples, basta deixar um comentário, por que é disso que autores gostam! :P Beijos!_


	3. Monica Isabella Stfens

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 2 .:.**

**MONICA ISABELLA STFENS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de continuar a história, me permitam retroceder um pouco no tempo, não sei precisar bem o horário, mas isto não importa, basta dizer que nosso querido amigo Hugo ainda estava tendo o sono dos justos. Apesar do horário, nossa outra protagonista não estava nem próxima de ir se deitar...

"Exausta", disse ela deixando-se desmoronar no banco do vestiário. Tirou os sapatos e ficou saboreando o piso gelado sob os pés. Em seguida tirou o jaleco e o levou ao nariz pra conferir. O fedor habitual.

"Nada pior do que o cheiro do terceiro andar não é, Monica?", riu uma outra garota, que acabava de entrar no vestiário, também tirando o jaleco, "Com certeza é o andar mais mau cheiroso de todo o St. Mungus..."

"Não sei, Samantha... Tem umas doenças do segundo andar que também não tem um cheiro nem um pouco agradável. Acho que prefiro os acidentes com plantas ainda", falou Monica enquanto se dirigia ao armário e trocava de roupa, guardando a que usou durante o turno num dos sacos de lavanderia. Regra do hospital. Nada mais perigoso que sair com esses jalecos... Podem estar contaminados por milhares de coisas.

"Pode ser... De qualquer forma prefiro ainda trabalhar com a área de feitiços... Pena que ainda é só no ano que vem", disse Samantha fazendo o mesmo que Monica, "Quer carona pra casa?"

"Não, brigada", respondeu enquanto fechava o armário e pegava a bolsa, "Vou pro Caldeirão Furado beber alguma coisa. Três pacientes vomitaram em mim essa noite, acho que mereço uma dose de conhaque. Quando é teu próximo plantão?"

"Só daqui a três dias", disse com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, "E o teu?"

"Menos sorte, daqui a dois dias. Planos pra folga?"

"Meu namorado conseguiu folga também, então vamos visitar os pais dele", disse ela enquanto as duas se dirigiam para a saída de funcionários, "E os teus?"

"Não devia te dizer, porque vais sentir inveja, mas vou falar: faxina no apartamento", Samantha olhou séria para a colega e depois soltou uma risada. Monica, que estava olhando seriamente para frente também não conteve um sorriso. Não que ela não gostasse de fazer faxina, mas bem que podia ter uma viagem programada também.

"Divirta-se", disse Samantha se despedindo de Monica com um beijo na bochecha já do lado de fora do hospital.

"Tu também!", respondeu Monica antes de se separarem. Caminhou mais um pouco até chegar a um local seguro e aparatou no Beco Diagonal. Caminhou pelas ruas ainda levemente desertas, parando displicentemente diante de algumas vitrines para observar os produtos e as promoções. Algumas pessoas estranhamente adoram observar promoções... Na verdade, estava tudo ainda fechado, exceto, como a própria Monica costumava dizer, o bom e velho Caldeirão Furado onde sempre se encontra uma boa dose de álcool pra aliviar as tensões do dia. Ou, neste caso, da noite.

Passou pelo portal e entrou no Caldeirão, a penumbra costumeira envolvendo os clientes calorosamente. Se dirigiu à mesma mesa de todos os dias, mas, antes de sentar, avistou um rosto conhecido sentado à frente de um copo e mudou de idéia, indo até lá.

"Ainda aqui, Ryon?", disse sentando ao lado do rapaz de cabelos louros. Ele apenas sorriu e ficaram os dois sentados em silêncio. Hannah Abbott, a senhoria, se aproximou trazendo um cardápio, mas Monica fez seu pedido sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. Assim que chegou sua dose de conhaque, ela falou, "Às vezes não é facil..."

"Eu que o diga...", falou o rapaz tomando mais uma dose e fazendo o copo se encher mais uma vez.

"Não teve jeito então?", disse ela também bebendo, a bebida queimando a garganta.

"Não... O menino vai ter que ficar com uma mão a menos..."

"Não foi tua culpa. O que podia ser feito, foi feito. Todo mundo viu que os procedimentos foram corretos"

"Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim não é fácil quando acontece com uma criança. Sempre fico me perguntando se não tinha nada mais que pudesse ser feito. Acho que escolhi a profissão errada... sou um desastre..."

"Sabe qual é o problema? E não só o teu problema, mas de todo mundo que decide se tornar curandeiro. A gente quer resolver todos os problemas do mundo e não consegue se conformar quando não conseguimos", tomou mais um gole, a bebida já descia mais suavemente, "Com o tempo a gente vai descobrindo que não pode fazer tudo e entra no estágio que estás agora. Depois a gente se conforma em poder fazer pelo menos alguma coisa pra aliviar o sofrimento deles".

"Já te conformas então?", ele riu.

"Já...", ela riu de novo tomando mais um gole, começando a apreciar o sabor do álcool, "Agora eu só venho beber quando me vomitam de cima a baixo como nessa noite", disse dando uma leve piscadela para o rapaz, "Tu vais ser um bom curandeiro, tenho certeza".

"Valeu, Monica", ele riu e tomou o ultimo gole da bebida, "Acho que vou embora então. A gente se esbarra por aí".

"Sim, sim. No meio de um corredor lotado de gente!", ela se levantou e o abraçou levemente. "Até outro dia então!" Depois que ele foi embora, ela voltou a se sentar e a aproveitar os prazeres de um copo cheio de bebida. Quando sentiu os músculos suficientemente relaxados e notou que não estava mais podendo confiar totalmente nas suas pernas, respirou fundo e foi até o balcão pagar suas despesas. Estava indo muito bem até encontrar um obstáculo inesperado: grande, macio e quente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: E então? Estão gostando? Espero que sim! Se puderem, deixem um comentário, sempre ajuda a melhorar a história! Beijos!  
_


	4. Entre cafés e convites

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 3 .:.**

**ENTRE CAFÉS E CONVITES**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vocês estão bem?", disse Hannah correndo na direção de Hugo e Monica e fazendo o café evaporar rapidamente com um aceno da varinha. Hugo acenou que sim, tranqüilizando a senhoria, e só então se permitiu prestar atenção na situação à sua frente: uma torta levemente molhada, uma caneca de café pela metade, uma garota com os olhos arregalados fixos nele e uma caneca de café pela metade... Sei que já tinha contado a caneca de café, mas é só pra mostrar a gravidade que esta informação tinha para Hugo. Ele respirou fundo e levou suas coisas até uma mesa, tomando cuidado extra para não perder o que restou de seu café. Virou para trás e viu que a garota continuava parada na mesma posição, então voltou até ela.

"Oi, tudo certo contigo?" disse acenando em frente ao rosto dela. Monica voltou a piscar e então olhou para ele e se preparou para falar, mas antes que pode ele continuou, "Te queimaste ou machucaste de alguma forma?" Ela fez que não com a cabeça e ele sorriu e foi se sentar em sua mesa. Mal havia começado a comer quando ouviu a cadeira sendo arrastada ao seu lado.

"Será que posso pedir desculpas?", disse a garota sentando-se à mesa.

"Não é preciso. Não foi nada de mais", respondeu ele e depois lançou um breve olhar para a caneca de café e não conteve um leve suspiro...

"Mas eu faço questão. Eu bebi um pouco a mais e fiquei mais estabanada que o de costume... Se não fosse a Hannah tu podias ter te queimado e eu fiquei ali parada... Desculpa"

"Foi um acidente, eu também podia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Até porque era eu quem estava carregando o café não é mesmo? Além do mais, acabou não acontecendo nada de mais, não é mesmo?"

"Mesmo assim acho que te devo algo", e então ela entregou a ele uma caneca repleta de café deliciosamente perfumado.

"Acho que agora estamos falando a mesma língua", disse rindo e estendeu a mão à garota, "Hugo".

"Monica", retribuiu ela aceitando o aperto de mão, "Não achas que és muito novo pra tanta cafeína?"

"Não achas que és muito nova pra estar bebendo a esta hora da manhã?", sorriu em meio a um gole e uma mordida do sanduíche.

"Pode ser, mas acredite quando eu digo que tenho meus motivos", disse ela também tomando um gole de sua caneca de café. Nisso a garçonete chegou com um prato e colocou em frente a ela, "Obrigada", depois virou para Hugo e perguntou, "Queres?"

"Brioches? Não, obrigada...", disse com um leve sorriso no rosto dispensando a oferta de Monica.

"A tua torta molhou de café...", tentou racionalizar ela.

"E ficou deliciosa... Não me olhe assim, ia acabar misturando no estômago de qualquer jeito"

Ela riu e deu de ombros, "E então, o que fazes no Beco Diagonal tão cedo?"

"Vou ajudar na loja da família. Dia de movimento. E tu?"

"Acabei de sair do meu plantão no St. Mungus".

"Plantão? Tu és curandeira?", disse Hugo se achando um tolo por ter pensado que ela deveria ter a idade dele.

"Quase. Falta um ano ainda pra poder enfeitiçar os outros e dizer que é pro bem deles", e ela riu. Não era fácil dizer se foi uma risada pela piada ou se ela estava feliz com a idéia, mas acho que preferimos todos imaginar que era a primeira opção...

"De qualquer forma, o St. Mungus não fica tão perto daqui..."

"É... Mas o Caldeirão é o melhor bar bruxo que está aberto a esta hora da manhã...", disse sorvendo mais um gole de café e dando uma mordida em seu lanche, "E tu? Trabalhas onde?"

"Eu? Bem... Como eu disse, na loja da família", respondeu Hugo tentando esconder que ainda ia para Hogwarts, não que se possa censurá-lo não é? "Geminialidades Weasley", respondeu ao perceber a interrogação no olhar que ela lançava.

"Ah sim! E gostas de trabalhar ali?", Monica não sabia bem porque da sua curiosidade, no momento atribuía à sua leve embriaguez. Apesar de já estar se sentindo levemente melhor no momento...

"Não sei bem o que eu gosto de fazer ainda... Então vou ajudando no que posso. Pelo menos ganho uns trocados... Sempre quisesse ser curandeira?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu nasci trouxa na verdade e queria ser enfermeira. Se você considerar que sejam equivalentes então esse seria o sim. Mas eu queria mesmo era ser super estrela do Rock!", disse tocando uma guitarra de ar.

"Mesmo? E sabes cantar?", disse Hugo rindo levemente.

"De leve... E arrisco no baixo", olhou pra mim com um jeito divertido e perguntou, "Sabes o que é baixo?"

"Pra falar a verdade não...", disse Hugo ficando levemente enrubescido.

"Tudo bem, pode tirar o vermelho do rosto que não é nenhum crime", ela riu, "As bandas bruxas não tem mesmo... Uma pena. Quem sabe um dia eu te mostro!"

"Pois é, quem sabe um dia", disse ele sorrindo enquanto tentava acreditar que não tivera feito um papel de tolo na frente dela. "Minha mãe também é nascida trouxa, mas ela nunca foi muito ligada em música, então eu só conheço os clássicos bruxos mesmo... Mas nunca nem tentei tocar nada"

"Música bruxa tem seu charme, mas eu tenho uma séria predileção pra música trouxa dos anos 70 e 80... O bom e velho Rock 'n Roll...", tomou mais um gole do café e continuou, "Nunca quisesses ser nada quando pequeno?"

"Bem...", disse tentando lembrar, "Teve o clássico jogador de quadribol", disse rindo, "Depois eu quis trabalhar com criaturas mágicas, construir casas, e também queria ser dentista como meu avô e também queria saber mexer em carros trouxas de tanto que meu outro avô me levava pra ver o que ele tinha na garagem...", ele riu, "Acho que só isso".

Monica riu e depois comentou, "Tantos sonhos quando criança e agora nenhum?"

"É... Coisas da vida..." começou a comentar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou assustado só pra encontrar o velho Henry Flint sorrindo assutadoramente em sua direção. Deixe-me explicar apenas uma coisinha antes de continuar, por que do jeito que foi dito vocês podem achar que Henry Flint é velho, mas na verdade ele é só 2 meses mais velho que Hugo. Mas é que ele gosta e se refere a ele mesmo desta forma: o 'velho Henry Flint'. Portanto, é assim que vamos tratá-lo.

"Meu caro, Hugo! Ainda bem que te encontrei!", ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se entre Hugo e Monica, "Vai ter uma super festa hoje a noite! Tu não podes perder, meu caro!"

"Sei não, cara... Sabes que não sou muito de festa...", respondeu Hugo, na verdade imaginando que sua mãe nunca deixaria, apesar de que nunca admitiria isso, como todo e qualquer garoto da sua idade...

"Que é isso! Ânimo! Os ingressos estão super baratos e a bebida vai estar super em conta!", disse ele tirando um bloco de convites do bolso. Hugo riu, ele já imaginava que o velho Henry Flint estaria de alguma forma envolvido monetariamente na festa, ou então não estaria ali fazendo tanta propaganda... "Vamos, pra ajudar um amigo a arrecadar um dinheirinho".

"Não sei..."

"Ah, Hugo", disse Monica resolvendo participar da negociação, "Uma festa não faz mal a ninguém. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu quero dois ingressos", disse entregando o dinheiro e pegando os ingressos do velho Henry Flint que agradeceu e logo partiu para cima de outra vítima.

"Monica, tu não conheces esse figura... Não confiaria muito no que ele chama de 'festa legal'..."

"Não seja bobo, festa é festa. E se for ruim é só sair mais cedo", ela sorriu, "Agora é melhor eu ir", disse já se levantando, "Nos encontramos hoje a noite na festa". Ela acenou e ele notou que ela tinha deixado um dos convites na mesa.

"_Ela deve estar maluca em achar que eu vou numa festa que o velho Henry Flint considere legal... Ele é um doido!_", pensou ele, mas mesmo assim resolveu guardar o convite no bolso. Assim que acabou de tomar seu café da manhã, pegou a encomenda de seu pai e foi embora, esperando não estar muito atrasado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Ae! Ultimo capítulo já escrito que precisava ser editado! A partir de agora, apenas cenas inéditas! Hehehe!  
_

_  
E agora como já me foi perguntado, a idade deles: bem, o Hugo vai para o último ano de Hogwarts, vai fazer 17 logo mais na história; já a Monica está terminando o curso de curandeira e teria perto de 22..._

_Se tiverem alguma idéia pra melhorar a história podem falar a vontade. E eu também adoraria saber se gostaram ou não! Beijos!_


	5. Preparativos

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 4 .:.**

**PREPARATIVOS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! Chegamos!", Monica ouviu chamarem da porta, "Uau! Casa limpa, comida feita! Bom trabalho, Monica!", disse uma das garotas que chegaram se sentando à mesa e se servindo do jantar.

"Sim, sim. Mas a senhorita devia ter é dormido, né?", disse a outra se servindo de água.

"Não se preocupe, Mel, eu dormi o suficiente", respondeu Monica rindo, "E não me olhe com esta cara, Kate, que eu não tapeei na faxina não, só não tava tão suja quanto a gente imaginava", completou Monica dando uma piscadela cúmplice para a amiga. A verdade é que Monica havia tido uma pequena grande ajuda de sua varinha.

Acho que este é um momento apropriado para usar meus poderes especiais e abrir um parêntese. Durante seu tempo em Hogwarts, Monica se tornou amiga – e, por algumas semanas, um pouco mais que amigo – de um rapaz chamado Phillip Potter. Caso estejam pensando algo na linha de _"Potter! É parente de Harry Potter então!"_, podem perder a esperança. O pai de Phillip se chama Henry e é trouxa, sua mãe Sandy, e é bruxa. Dito isso, preciso contar que apesar da amizade deles não ter sobrevivido ao fim da escola, a amizade que ela construiu com a irmã de Phillip, Kate, continua firme e forte até hoje. Fato é que Kate não é bruxa, mas não se sabe dizer se ela é um aborto ou não, afinal seu pai é trouxa... Só que pelo fato de sua mãe ser bruxa e seus dois irmãos também, Kate sabe muito sobre as duas realidades. Quando Monica terminou Hogwarts, ela e Kate resolveram morar em Londres juntas.

Dois anos atrás, uma prima de Kate, nossa prezada Melanie Black, a Mel, conseguiu um emprego num restaurante badalado da capital inglesa e pediu socorro à prima, precisava de um lugar para morar por uns tempos. No início Monica e Kate ficaram receosas, pois Mel era trouxa e nunca teve qualquer contato com bruxaria, então Monica precisaria renunciar o uso de magia em casa, mas as contas e os baixos salários falaram mais alto – era sempre melhor dividir as contas por três. Monica descobriu que não era tão difícil assim, afinal seus horários em casa raramente coincidiam com os de Mel e além disso já estava acostumada a não usar magia sempre que estava com sua família.

Parêntese fechado, voltemos à conversa delas com nossa prezada protagonista.

"Sei...", disse Kate, "Mas me conta, planos pra noite de folga?"

"Vou numa festa", respondeu Monica colocando mais um pouco de salada no prato.

"Que festa?", perguntou Kate, sempre curiosa.

"Uma aí... Nem sei o nome. Um carinha passou vendendo ingresso e eu comprei. Melhor do que ficar em casa estudando mais uma vez..."

"Sim, sim. Vais sozinha?", insistiu Kate.

"Se tudo der certo, não", com essa afirmação Mel passou a prestar atenção à conversa e diante dos olhares das amigas, Monica continuou, "Pera, conheci um carinha hoje pela manhã. Tomamos café juntos e depois meio que convidei ele pra ir na festa comigo, mas ele não disse se vai ou não".

"Sério? Sério, sério? Uau! E vais usar o quê?", perguntou Mel empolgada.

"Não pensei ainda", a verdade é que Monica havia passado as últimas horas tentando encontrar uma roupa, mas não havia conseguido decidir nada. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso.

"Assim que acabarmos de jantar, a gente te ajuda a decidir a roupa", disse Mel, voltando a jantar.

"Sim, mas em troca tu vais ter que nos dar a ficha completa do rapaz!", acresceu Kate.

"Eu posso muito bem me vestir sozinha, sabiam?"

"Não duvido", respondeu Kate, "Mas a gente tá morrendo de curiosidade e não vais conseguir sair de casa sem contar tudinho pra gente". Monica riu, aquela seria uma noite divertida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No mesmo momento em que esta cena se desenrolava, nosso prezado Hugo chegava em casa após um dia intenso de trabalho. Foi diretamente ao seu quarto e tirou rapidamente a roupa. Naquele momento, tudo que ele queria era um bom banho relaxante na banheira, então se dirigiu ao banheiro.

"Uau! Cuequinha branca no corredor!", riu Rose subindo as escadas.

"Cala a boca, Rose", disse Hugo ficando vermelho e fechando rapidamente a porta do banheiro atrás de si. Se dirigiu à banheira e ligou a torneira. Em questão de minutos a banheira já estava cheia e ele se livrou das últimas peças de roupa que vestia e mergulhou na água quente. Sentia cada fibra dos seus músculos relaxarem e então os acontecimentos daquela manhã voltaram à sua mente. Monica parecia uma garota divertida e das duas uma, ou não notou que ele era mais novo que ela, ou então não se importava com isso. E ela o tinha convidado pra ir numa festa com ela... _"Mas eu não vou"_, repetia em sua mente, _"Sabe-se lá quem vai nessa festa... Eu, hein!". _Ficou com estes pensamentos, repetindo seu mantra de _"Eu não vou na festa"_ até que sua mãe bateu na porta o tirando de seu transe.

"Filho? Tá tudo bem aí?"

"Tudo certo, mãe! Já to saindo!", respondeu Hugo. Foi então notou que a água já estava fria e se perguntou quanto tempo que ele havia ficado ali trancado. Mesmo assim saiu preguiçosamente da banheira. Se secou levemente e saiu enrolado na toalha, indo diretamente ao seu quarto.

"Ficas ainda mais bonito com essa toalha rosa do que com a cueca branca, maninho".

"Que tás fazendo no meu quarto, posso saber?", disse Hugo com o rosto completamente vermelho ao ver que a irmã estava sentada na cama dele.

"Não precisa ficar vermelho, Hugo. Não é como se eu fosse uma tarada que estivesse te perseguindo, né. Além disso já te vi com muito menos roupa do que tás agora", riu Rose.

"Não me venha com essa história de 'já troquei tuas fraldas' pra cima de mim", disse ficando ainda mais vermelho, "E o que tás fazendo no meu quarto afinal?"

"Mamãe pediu pra eu buscar tuas roupas, chatolino!", disse Rose e depois mostrou a língua pra ele, "Vais numa festa hoje é?"

"Quem te disse que eu vou em uma festa?", perguntou confuso.

"Eu achei esse convite no teu bolso", respondeu ela dando de ombros, "Já perguntasse pra mamãe o que ela acha disso?"

"Bem, não preciso perguntar nada porque eu não vou".

"Se tu não vais porque então comprasse o convite, hein?"

"Rose, deixa de ser enxerida e sai pra eu poder me vestir?", disse Hugo pegando o convite da mão da irmã.

"Parece até o convite que...", disse Rose pegando o convite de volta, "Pera, é o convite que o velho Henry Flint tava vendendo!". Antes que me pergunte, devo explicar que todo mundo que tenha estudado nos últimos três anos em Hogwarts conhece o Henry Flint, em seu terceiro ano ele se tornou estranhamente popular. Com isso eu quero dizer que ele se tornou popular por ser estranho, se é que me entendem... Bem, de volta ao quarto do Hugo.

"Sim, eu sei que é", disse Hugo pegando de volta o convite e tirando do alcance de sua irmã.

"Não acredito que vais numa festa que aquele maluco ache legal!"

"Eu já disse que não vou, Rose! A guria que tava tomando café na minha mesa comprou dele e deixou um convite comigo, mas eu avisei pra ela que ele não bate bem da cabeça! Agora será que eu posso colocar minha maldita roupa?!"

"Ok, estressadinho!", disse Rose pegando a pilha de roupas de Hugo e se dirigindo para a porta, "Esperemos que tua amiguinha tenha acreditado em ti... Deve ter todo o tipo de doido nessa festa".

Assim que Rose fechou a porta atrás de si, Hugo soltou a toalha e colocou a primeira roupa que viu no guarda-roupa. Pensava no que Rose disse enquanto secava o cabelo sentado em sua cama e de repente se deu conta de três coisas:

1) Monica não acreditou nele, ela realmente achava que o velho Henry Flint pudesse ser uma pessoa normal;

2) Ela iria à essa festa; e

3) Se ele não fosse, ela iria ficar lá sozinha com um bando de malucos.

"Eu preciso ir nessa festa", disse se levantando e buscando rapidamente uma roupa decente no guarda-roupa, "Só preciso descobrir como vou fazer pra chegar lá..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___N.A.: Ae! Finalmente uma atualização! Acho que gostei desse capítulo... Bem, agora é pensar no próximo. Alguém tem alguma sugestão sobre o que pode acontecer na festa?_

A propósito, sabiam que podem fazer uma autora feliz deixando um comentário naquela caixinha branca solitária que aparece quando vocês apertam aquele botãozinho verde ali em baixo?

Beijos! E obrigada por lerem!  



	6. Festa estranha com gente esquisita

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 5 .:.**

**FESTA ESTRANHA COM GENTE ESQUISITA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A luz pulsava, dando impressão de movimento mecânico a todos que estavam ali. Mil cores se misturavam pois enquanto muitos estavam com roupas multicoloridas, outros estavam totalmente de preto, mas traziam as cores no cabelo. As paredes vibravam, o chão tremia levemente. Algumas pessoas dançavam, outras se sacudiam, outras se penduravam nas paredes, tudo no ritmo da música. Música esta que estava em um nível ensurdecedor. O bar estava apinhado de gente e o barman preparava as bebidas enquanto dançava. Sentada num dos bancos do bar estava Monica observando todos os aspectos da festa: em um dos cantos pôde ver um grupo de meio-gigantes dançando alegremente – o motivo do chão tremer ela supôs –; logo ao lado, causando grande contraste, estava um casal de elfos domésticos namorando, digamos, animadamente; nos sofás à esquerda do salão estava um grupo de duendes que pareciam mais preocupados em fechar algum tipo de negócio do que em aproveitar a música; através de uma das paredes do salão, que era de vidro podia-se ver jovens sereianos dançando alegremente – sim, a festa acontecia num salão subterrâneo logo ao lado de um lago –; isolados num pedaço do salão, próximo de onde Monica estava, dançavam quatro rapazes e duas moças que, pela hostilidade que recebiam de alguns e pelas cicatrizes, ela assumiu serem lobisomens; isso sem contar na imensa quantidade de bruxos de todas as idades apinhados ali dentro.

"Posso me sentar?", disse um rapaz moreno se aproximando de Monica e lhe oferecendo um drinque.

"O banco é público", respondeu ela sorrindo e pegando a bebida, voltando a observar a diversidade que tanto lhe agradava.

"Tens um bonito sorriso, sabias?", disse ao se sentar bem próximo dela. Ela apenas sorriu em resposta, tomando um gole de sua bebida em seguida. "Vais ficar sentada aqui a noite toda ou preferes ir ali dançar? Te faço companhia", disse dando uma piscadela.

"Quem sabe mais tarde. Estou esperando alguém", respondeu Monica indicando a porta de entrada com a cabeça.

"Desculpe, gata, mas se for algum cara, ele só pode ser um bruxo muito tolo por te deixar aqui dando sopa", disse ao pé do ouvido dela, "Alguém pode querer roubar você...", sorriu aproximando o rosto do dela.

Antes que ele a beijasse, Monica o empurrou levemente e disse sorrindo, "Acontece que eu sei me defender muito bem sozinha". Ela pegou um novo drinque com o barman e saiu dali, procurando um outro lugar para esperar. Ao olhar em direção à entrada sorriu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peço desculpas antecipadamente, mas vou ter que levá-los de volta alguns minutos no tempo. De volta até o momento em que Hugo acabou de se aprontar para a festa e tomou coragem de ir falar com seus pais, ou quase isso.

"O papai tem que estar sozinho. Ele tem que estar sozinho", Hugo repetia mentalmente enquanto descia as escadas. Ao ver a sala respirou aliviado: não apenas seu pai estava sozinho como ainda por cima os Canhões de Chudley tinham acabado de marcar um ponto contra um time qualquer da China... Hugo pulou os últimos degraus e se sentou ao lado do pai. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"E aí, garoto! Resolveu ver os Canhões massacrarem os Vassouras Vermelhas?", disse Ron com um grande sorriso no rosto dando tapinhas nas costas do filho.

"Na verdade eu queria te pedir uma coisa, pai", disse Hugo encarando o chão. Respirou e olhou para o pai que estava sorrindo, "Será que eu podia usar o carro pra ir pra uma festa hoje?"

"Claro, filho!", disse Ron sorrindo.

"Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos. Não tens idade pra dirigir ainda", Hugo ouviu sua mãe dizer enquanto passava pela sala com uma pilha de livros flutuando atrás dela. Assim que ela subiu as escadas Hugo viu seu pai se levantando.

"Por favor, pai?", implorou.

"Sua mãe está certa filho", respondeu e antes que Hugo pudesse protestar continuou, "Vem aqui um pouco". Eles foram até o escritório de Ron que abriu uma gaveta, pegou algo pequeno de dentro dela e nele fez um pequeno feitiço. "Pronto", disse Ron entregando o objeto enfeitiçado ao filho, "Agora ninguém vai saber que ainda não podes dirigir", depois jogou a chave do carro que Hugo quase deixou cair, "E cuidado na estrada", Hugo sorriu com as chaves do carro e a carteira de motorista adulterada em mãos, e saiu rapidamente da casa antes que sua mãe notasse que ele havia levado o carro.

Hugo dirigiu calmamente até o local da festa, nenhum percalço, nenhum guarda trouxa parando o carro. Chegando lá batalhou por um lugar para estacionar sempre dizendo que na primeira oportunidade faria seu exame de aparatação. Depois teve que enfrentar o tumultuo na entrada da festa. Passou pelo mais variado tipo de pessoas, algumas com roupas estranhas até mesmo para os padrões bruxos, outras com mais brincos no rosto do que todas tinham todas as mulheres da família dele juntas.

Mal havia conseguido ultrapassar a barreira de pessoas que achava mais divertido ficar parado na porta que ir para a festa em si e já foi puxado por alguém, "Hugo, meu caro! Até que enfim! Achei que não vinhas!", ouviu o velho Henry Flint dizer enquanto o arrastava pelo salão, "Vou te apresentar uma galera maneiríssima". Hugo tentava desesperadamente se desvencilhar do velho Henry Flint, mas sem sucesso. Já estava quase desistindo quando a viu se aproximando, balbuciou um "Por favor" e ela veio rindo em direção a eles.

"Será que posso pegar teu amigo emprestado?", disse Monica ao alcança-los.

"Ah! Claro!", sorriu o velho Henry Flint, "Devias ter me dito que tavas acompanhado, meu caro!", disse ele depois passando o braço nos ombros de Hugo e Monica, "Se precisarem de mim, vou estar ali atrás. Tem uma sereiana me dando mole", e saiu dançando um passo muito esquisito que ele chamava de 'sapo voador'.

"Esse cara pediu pra ser maluco e entrou na fila redonda", riu Hugo.

"Ele parece divertido", comentou Monica sorrindo, "Já estava achando que não vinhas".

"Não podia te deixar sozinha aqui...", disse ficando vermelho. Monica riu e pegou em sua mão levando-o para a pista, "O que você acha que está fazendo?", perguntou desesperado.

"Dançando", riu virando de frente pra ele e começando a dançar.

"Eu não danço", respondeu. Ela apenas riu e continuou dançando com ele praticamente imóvel em sua frente. Ficaram ali alguns minutos, com Hugo no máximo batendo o pé no chão, até que Monica fez sinal de que estava com sede e foram em direção ao bar. Monica pediu dois drinks – Hugo ficou com vergonha de dizer que não bebia. Assim que pegou o copo da mão de Monica, um rapaz seminu se aproximou deles. Sim, ele estava apenas de tênis, meia branca esticada na canela, cueca samba canção e camiseta preta. Hugo preferiu fazer de conta que não o tinha notado na esperança de que o ser resolvesse desaparecer.

"Monica?", disse o homem e em seguida Hugo viu que os dois se abraçavam e, bem, aquele cara parecia... mas não podia ser...

"James, nossa! Faz tanto tempo já!", disse ela soltando o abraço e Hugo não pôde deixar de lamentar sua sorte, seu primo James podia ser extremamente inconveniente quando queria.

"Pois é, não te vejo desde a época em Hogwarts e... Hugo!", disse ao reconhecer o primo, "Que tás fazendo aqui pirralho?", disse rindo e abraçando-o.

"Ele tá comigo, James", respondeu Monica se sentando e tomando um gole de sua bebida, "Vocês já se conhecem?"

"Infelizmente...", sussurrou Hugo, mas ninguém pôde ouvir por conta do volume da música.

"Se eu conheço? Mas é claro! Lembra da Rose, minha prima?", com o aceno afirmativo de Monica, James completou, "Então! Esse é o irmãozinho mais novo dela!"

Monica olhou surpresa para Hugo, que ficou com o rosto vermelho antes de virar garganta abaixo aquele que seria o primeiro copo de bebida daquela noite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim como posso voltar no tempo, também posso pular para o futuro, mais uma grande vantagem de ser uma contadora de histórias. Neste exato momento vou me utilizar desta prerrogativa e adiantar algumas horas desta noite com o nobre propósito de poupar Hugo de futuras humilhações. Pare. Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, eu não vou contar. Ok, eu não resisto a esse olhar, mas eu também devo ao Hugo certa discrição, portanto vou apenas dizer que envolve principalmente uma mesa, uma música retrô e uma interpretação de macaco... O restante fica por conta de vocês, deixem a imaginação fluir.

"Hugo, tu estás bem?", disse Monica se aproximando dele e ajudando-o a se levantar do tombo que havia levado. Assim que ele se levantou, ao tentar dar um passo sentiu o mundo girar e resolveu voltar a se sentar no chão. Monica se sentou rindo ao lado dele, "Muita bebida, né?".

Hugo fez que sim com a cabeça mas logo se arrependeu, "Acho que cheguei no meu limite...", Monica riu em resposta, "Tás rindo porque não é contigo..."

"Não estou rindo de ti, mas da situação", disse ela sentando mais próxima a ele, "Normalmente a gente conheceria melhor uma pessoa tomando café que numa festa dessas. Mas no nosso caso foi aqui na festa que descobri tudo que sei a teu respeito".

Hugo riu e disse, "E o que descobrisses?"

"Até agora que és um garoto de 16 anos que não está acostumado a beber e nem a vir a festas e que definitivamente não sabe dançar".

"Nenhuma qualidade então", disse Hugo olhando para Monica.

Ela sorriu, se levantou e estendeu a mão a ele, ajudando-o a se levantar. Assim que ele o fez e eles começaram a caminhar ela disse, "Aposto que teremos mais oportunidades pra conhecer as qualidades".

Hugo não conseguiu impedir que suas orelhas ficassem vermelhas com o comentário, mas logo empalideceu ao ver o horário, "Merda...", ao ver a expressão preocupada dela completou, "Bem, minha mãe vai me matar... Já é quase duas e meu pai me deu o carro escondido..."

Monica sorriu, "Vem, te levo pra casa. Não estás em condições de dirigir". Com isso os dois saíram da festa em direção ao estacionamento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Gente, desculpe pela demora, mas é que o trabalho está uma loucura e mal tive tempo de me concentrar para escrever o capítulo. Não bastasse isso, no outro fim de semana foi minha formatura então eu estava completamente focada nos preparativos. Viram? Nem todos os motivos foram ruins! Parabéns pra mais nova bacharel em Direito! Hehehe!_

_Mas voltando ao que interessa... Gostaram? Se vocês quiserem que pensamentos positivos voem em sua direção basta ir ali e deixar um comentário que eu respondo com energias positivas =D! Beijos!_


	7. Uma simples tarde no parque

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 6 .:.**

**UMA SIMPLES TARDE NO PARQUE**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo pedalava com gosto, fazia tempo que não desfrutava de sua bicicleta, há quase um ano esquecida no fundo da loja no Beco Diagonal. Sentia os músculos da perna reclamando, desacostumados com o exercício. Desviou de um carro e subiu pela rampa da calçada, cuidando para não esbarrar nos poucos pedestres que passavam, e entrou no parque. Seguiu pela ciclovia até se aproximar do memorial, diminuiu a velocidade, observando as proximidades para ver se a encontrava. E ali no local combinado estava Monica, próxima de uma árvore, sentada sobre uma manta xadrez, lendo um livro. Hugo desceu da bicicleta e seguiu andando até onde ela estava, aproveitando para observá-la. Ela estava tão compenetrada no livro que levou um susto quando Hugo o tirou de sua mão após ter ficado cerca de cinco minutos sentado ao seu lado.

"Chás e infusões. A verdade por trás dos antigos ensinamentos de cura trouxa", disse ele lendo o título, "Realmente achas isso divertido?", disse dando um sorriso torto.

"Muito", disse ela pegando o livro de volta, "Me faz lembrar da minha vó cuidando de mim quando eu ficava gripada... Os trouxas têm muitas crenças interessantes nessa área, sabe? Acreditam que várias plantas curam", acariciou a capa do livro e guardou em sua mochila em seguida, "Tás aqui há muito tempo?", disse virando para Hugo.

"Não muito, mas tempo suficiente pra ver que eu precisaria fazer alguma coisa pra tu notares que eu tava aqui", disse rindo.

Monica não conseguiu conter o rubor que apareceu em seu rosto, "Desculpa... Já me disseram que eu tenho essa mania de me entreter demais quando estou estudando e esquecer do mundo em minha volta", Hugo riu e Monica ficou ainda mais vermelha. Ela então sorriu e disse, "Por um momento achei que não vinhas".

"Por um momento eu quase não vim...", disse Hugo de cabeça levemente abaixada brincando com a grama.

"Posso saber por quê?", disse ela virando o rosto a fim de ver o rosto dele

"Que tal porque ontem eu fiz um papel de palhaço?", disse ele com um sorriso torto olhando de soslaio para ela.

"Tu não fizeste papel de palhaço, Hugo", disse ela, mas ao ver que ele revirava os olhos ela riu, "Ok, ok, fizeste sim, mas foi bem de leve, acho até que foi um certo sucesso tua dança ontem, tenho certeza de ter visto algumas pessoas imitando depois", disse ela fazendo uns gestos com as mãos que lembravam levemente a coreografia de Hugo na festa.

Sei que não fui muito explícita quanto ao episódio, mas, apesar de acreditar que vocês devam recordar, vou refrescar suas memórias: mesa, música retrô, interpretação de macaco. Lembraram? Bem, ela estava tentando imitar isto, só que sentada. Devo acrescentar que algumas pessoas que passavam pelo parque começaram a olhar torto na direção deles. Notando isso, Hugo riu e tentou parar as mãos de Monica que se agitavam no ar e acabou caindo em cima dela. Monica começou a gargalhar e não notou como a proximidade afetou Hugo. Ele agradeceu mentalmente ela estar de olhos fechados uma vez que não conteve a vermelhidão que subiu no seu rosto ao ficar com seu rosto tão perigosamente perto dos lábios dela. Ele se afastou, forçou uma risada e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando diminuir o ritmo cardíaco.

"Não ficou parecida minha dança então?", disse Monica, ainda deitada, ao conseguir controlar o riso.

"Não é isso... As pessoas estavam olhando...", disse ele forçando um sorriso.

Monica então olhou para Hugo e ao ver a vermelhidão que, apesar de mais leve, ainda tomava seu rosto, assumiu que fosse por vergonha das pessoas que passavam. "Não devias te preocupar com isso, né? Não é como se devêssemos explicação a qualquer um deles", disse ela gesticulando ao redor de si, indicando as pessoas do parque. Hugo deu de ombros e deitou ao lado de Monica, só que de bruços. "Mas foi só por causa da tua performance ontem que pensaste em não vir?", disse ela sentindo que havia mais por trás da história.

Hugo olhou para ela e ponderando se valia a pena falar. Ela sorriu para ele e ele fechou os olhos, se arrependendo imediatamente ao dizer, "É que na verdade estou de castigo por ter pegado o carro ontem... Patético, não?", como resposta Monica apenas riu e se virou, ficando na mesma posição que ele, ambos encarando o lago que se estendia mais a frente.

"Não quero te arrumar mais confusão. Podias ter dito que a gente marcava de vir outro dia".

Hugo deu de ombros, "Conheço minha mãe, ela só ficou brava porque papai tomou uma decisão contra o que ela já havia dito. Além de que eu duvido que ela ainda me deixe de castigo amanhã".

"Ela é das que não conseguem manter um castigo por muito tempo, é?"

"Na verdade ela é bem rígida com isso. É só que, bem...", disse ele abrindo um grande sorriso e virando-se para Monica, "Amanhã é meu aniversário".

"Ei, legal! O meu vai ser na outra semana, no dia 20!", disse ela sorrindo e batendo de leve com seu ombro no dele, "Peraí, não é qualquer aniversário! Vais te tornar legalmente adulto amanhã!", ele assentiu com a cabeça, ficando com as bochecas levemente rosadas, "Devias ter me dito, podia ter trazido pelo menos um presente pra ti...", disse ela forçando uma cara de emburrada.

"Não é preciso. Mas podes ir à minha festa amanhã se quiseres", disse ele amaldiçoando as orelhas que teimavam em avermelhar. Pessoalmente eu acho este traço um tanto charmoso, mas todos os Weasley que herdaram o que chamam de 'orelhas flamejantes' ou 'alarme de ansiedade' as odeiam...

"Infelizmente não posso... Tenho plantão no hospital amanhã".

"Ah...", disse Hugo. Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns momentos, "Mas porque me chamaste aqui?"

Agora foi a vez de Monica ficar encabulada, "Ah, nada... Queria ver se estavas bem, só isso..."

"Ah sim, tudo certo. Graças à poção que deixaste no meu quarto e que achei antes da minha mãe. Sabe, ela segue o lema de que se não se sente a ressaca não se aprende que a bebida não faz bem...", ele virou para Monica e viu que ela estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, num sinal claro de descrença, "Ao que tudo indica, o único dia que ela bebeu mesmo foi no casamento dela".

Eles ficaram ali deitados lado a lado até o anoitecer, conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, ouvindo músicas no aparelho que ela havia levado, discutindo sobre cinema. Apenas saíram dali quando os estômagos protestaram e resolveram ir a uma lanchonete que havia ali perto. Monica aproveitou um momento em que estavam sozinhos e transfigurou a bicicleta dele, guardando o agora 'relógio' em sua mochila. Na lanchonete fizeram sua refeição em silêncio, mas um silêncio confortável, se é que me entendem.

Depois caminharam pelo parque até o estacionamento onde Hugo se surpreendeu ao ver que Monica havia vindo ao parque de moto. Ela estendeu um capacete para ele após convencê-lo de que o levaria para casa assim que deixasse a moto em casa. Estacionaram a moto na garagem e fizeram uma aparatação conjunta até a proximidade da casa dele.

"A gente se vê, então", disse Hugo abrindo o portão que leva a sua casa.

"Claro, já sabes até onde moro afinal", sorriu Monica. Antes que ele dissesse outra coisa ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou, dando um leve beijo no rosto dele. Chega a ser engraçado poder saber como se sentem os nossos protagonistas em momentos como estes, pois ambos neste momento dividiam o mesmo pensamento: agradeciam o breu por esconder suas feições. Monica então se afastou, correndo a mão pelo braço dele, "Sei que ainda não é hora, mas feliz aniversário".

Hugo agradeceu e a viu se afastar e aparatar. Entrou então silenciosamente em casa, seguindo para o quarto logo após uma parada estratégica no banheiro. Em sua cama já estavam alguns pacotes, presentes e cartões dos amigos que já haviam chegado. Tirou os sapatos e a roupa, jogando-os num canto do quarto e vestiu a que usava para dormir. Sentou na cama e olhou rapidamente os remetentes e um deles chamou sua atenção, era de Sarah. Deitou e, após rodar o cartão algumas vezes entre os dedos, o abriu e leu as palavras padrão impressas no papel com um simples 'parabéns' manuscrito abaixo. "Porcaria...", pensou ele olhando para o teto, "Pensar em uma podia pelo menos fazer eu não pensar na outra, né? Mas não, tenho que ficar pensando nas duas ao mesmo tempo... Carta de uma, cheiro de outra", sorriu ao lembrar do dia que passara com Monica, depois respirou fundo e o sorriso desapareceu, "Mais uma 'amiga' pra lista talvez...". Colocou o cartão na mesa de cabeceira e, depois, ainda atormentado por aqueles pensamentos, pegou no sono. Nem mesmo havia começado a sonhar quando sentiu que alguém deitava com ele na cama.

"Só não vai me agarrar, maninho", sorriu ao ouvir a voz da irmã, "Feliz aniversário", e então sentiu e ouviu um beijo estralado na bochecha.

"Obrigado, Rose", disse se espreguiçando, "Já pareço mais velho?", disse fazendo cara de pensativo, coçando o queixo.

"Hum, vejamos... Acho que sim, posso ver umas rugas já". Nesse instante entraram seus pais no quarto segurando um pequeno pedaço de bolo com uma vela acesa cantando os parabéns para ele. Mais um aniversário normal. Quando voltou a dormir nem ao menos lembrava de se sentir tão decepcionado com sua vida amorosa a menos de meia hora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: E aí galerinha! Gostaram? Não sei se ficou muito bom, mas tudo bem... Tava meio sem idéias pra este capítulo e ninguém me ajudou! Humph... Mas tudo bem, mesmo assim saiu hehehhe!_

_Beijos especiais pra Aninha e pro Guh, sempre me cobrando pra sair o capítulo de uma vez! E pro Be e pra Biah por ter me aturado enchendo a paciência pra conferir se não tinha nenhum erro ainda (apesar de ter publicado antes deles me responderem =P)_

_Bem, se puderem apertar aquele botãozinho verde ali em baixo e deixar um comentário eu agradeço! Beijos!_

_Ah! Quem quiser pode me adicionar no messenger: bizinhavieira * hotmail . com_


	8. Entre presentes e bilhetes

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 7 .:.**

**ENTRE PRESENTES E BILHETES**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eita, achei que tinhas morrido lá no banheiro", Hugo ouviu seu amigo dizer enquanto entrava no seu quarto. No quarto de Hugo eu quero dizer, não do amigo. Bem, vocês entenderam. Ah! Outra coisa que preciso explicar, mais uma vez me utilizei das minhas prerrogativas como contadora de histórias e pulei no tempo, mais precisamente para o fim do dia do aniversário do Hugo. Daqui a pouco vai parecer que só gosto de contar o que acontece à noite, mas é que o aniversário dele, como toda a festa em que se reúne a família – ainda mais quando a família é grande –, se resumiu em cumprimentar parentes e amigos, pedir explicações sobre por que alguns não vieram, aturar aquele tio mala falando alguma coisa sobre a barba dele, a avó chorando e dizendo que ele ainda seria pra ela apenas um bebezinho, o padrinho – Carlinhos – totalmente embriagado lhe dando dicas sobre garotas e o pai emocionado fazendo discurso no jardim. E antes do início da festa não foi feito mais nada além de prepará-la. Por essas e outras que resolvi ignorar esta parte. Neste instante, então, Hugo acabara de sair do banho e chegava ao seu quarto onde seu amigo o aguardava.

"Cala boca, Alec", disse enquanto vestia uma camisa, "Passasse quase uma hora lá dentro e não falei nada".

"É porque eu sou visita. A tia Hermione não ia gostar nem um pouco se tu ficasse reclamando do tempo do meu banho", disse Alec deitado em sua cama improvisada com os braços atrás da cabeça. Alec chama Hermione e Ronald de tios desde pouco tempo depois de ter começado a freqüentar a casa de Hugo. Foi algo tão espontâneo e carinhoso que ninguém se incomoda com isso.

"Deixasse de ser visita aqui há muito tempo", disse Hugo rindo e se jogando na cama, "E a Alice?"

"Lá em baixo ajudando a arrumar a cozinha".

"E tu ficasse aqui descansando e deixando elas trabalharem? Grande cavalheiro tu és..."

"Não fiquei aqui descansando. Fiquei arrumando teus presentes", disse ele indicando o canto do quarto. Só então Hugo notou que o que antes era apenas um amontoado de pacotes agora estava enfileirado e, como pode constatar ao se aproximar, organizado alfabeticamente pelo nome de quem havia lhe dado o presente.

"Precisas de terapia urgentemente", riu Hugo. Alec sempre coloca tudo em ordem, seja alfabeticamente, numericamente, por cor, por tamanho ou por gênero. Suspeita-se que seja por esta mania também que Hermione seja tão apegada ao menino, porque dizem as más línguas que ela ficou encantada quando chegou em casa e sua estante de livros estava organizada. Por outro lado, isso sempre foi grande fonte de brincadeiras entre os amigos, simplesmente por que era fácil irritar o Alec: bastava revirar sua gaveta de meias. Bem, voltemos ao presente.

"Assim fica mais fácil de abrires os presentes. Te fiz um favor e ficas aí reclamando...", disse Alec se sentando, "Vamos, escolhe um pra abrir".

"Depois. Vou lá ver se precisam de ajuda". Hugo saiu do quarto e se deparou com sua mãe e seu pai acabando de subir as escadas. "Ia descer pra ver se precisavam que eu fizesse alguma coisa".

"Tudo em ordem, meu anjinho", disse Hermione se aproximando e pegando o rosto do filho entre as mãos, "Parece que foi ontem o teu primeiro dia de aula e agora olhe só, praticamente um homem", ela então o abraçou e beijou sua face. Hugo tentou protestar, mas a mãe não o soltou.

"Querida, assim você deixa o menino sem graça", disse Ronald tentando convencer Hermione de soltar o filho.

"Mas é isso que as mães fazem, deixam os filhos encabulados", ela sorriu mas soltou Hugo, "Agora vamos pra cama então".

"Eu tinha pensado em abrir os presentes agora".

"Pode abrir com seus amigos, filho", disse Ronald passando o braço pelos ombros da esposa, "Sua mãe trabalhou demais hoje, nós vamos pra cama".

"Boa noite, filho. Tenha lindos sonhos", disse sua mãe lhe dando um último beijo. Assim que seus pais entraram no quarto, Rose e Alice subiram correndo as escadas. Hugo mal conseguiu abrir a boca para falar quando Alice se trancou no banheiro e Rose por pouco não bateu com o rosto na porta.

"Sua baixinha metida! Era minha vez no banheiro!", disse Rose dando pequenos socos na porta.

"Não demoro!", Hugo ouviu Alice dizer do outro lado da porta e logo depois começou o som do chuveiro.

Rose saiu xingando baixo para o seu quarto e Hugo voltou para o dele. Mal havia entrado e Alec o abordou com um pacote na mão, "Anda, abre".

"A Alice vai me matar se eu abrir os presentes antes dela chegar".

"Não precisa abrir todos, só esse", disse colocando o pacote nas mãos de Hugo.

Hugo então pegou o embrulho e notou que, como já imaginava, era o presente de Alec. Sentou então na cama e abriu o pacote, que era até relativamente grande. Ao rasgar o papel, Hugo não pode deixar de soltar uma risada, só seu amigo mesmo para lhe dar o jogo de palavras cruzadas 'Scrabble – Runas Antigas'. "Prefeito, Alec", disse, "Será que vai ajudar a gente nos N.I.E.M.'s?"

"Assim esperamos!", disse Alec voltando a se deitar em sua cama, "Posso ler as regras, cara?"

"Claro", disse Hugo jogando a caixa para o amigo e indo dar uma inspecionada nos presentes que recebera, alguns ele já imaginava o que seria, mas outros ele não fazia idéia. Pegou um e começou a apalpar e sacudir pra ver se adivinhava, mas não adiantou muito, então colocou de lado e pegou outro, partindo para o mesmo ritual.

"Não aperta muito que é capaz de quebrar", disse Alice saltitando em direção a ele segurando seu cachorrinho de pelúcia. Ele olhou pra ela sorrindo como quem pergunta 'posso abrir?' e Alice sorriu como quem responde 'claro!'.

Se me permites uma leve divagação, caro leitor, devo dizer que essa é uma das vantagens de se ter uma amizade de longa data, não precisar de palavras para entender um ao outro. Aqui então abrirei um pequeno parêntese para dizer que Alice e Hugo se conhecem 'desde sempre', como eles costumam dizer. Os pais dos dois estudaram juntos em Hogwarts e se tornaram grandes amigos. A mãe de Alice vocês já conheceram, é a dona do Caldeirão Furado, Hannah Abbott, e o pai dela é Neville Longbottom, professor em Hogwarts. Por causa da amizade entre seus pais, os dois praticamente foram criados juntos e acabaram se tornando melhores amigos. Mas agora, fechando este parêntese, voltemos ao rumo da história: Hugo passou a segurar cuidadosamente o embrulho, devido ao aviso de Alice, e abriu o pacote com calma, encontrando por fim uma novíssima câmera fotográfica.

"Alice... Isso deve ter custado uma nota".

"Nem começa com isso! Eu te devia uma desde que joguei a tua no lago no ano passado", disse ela sentando-se no chão com Hugo ao seu lado e colocando seu cachorro de pelúcia ao seu lado. Acho que devo mencionar que Alice não consegue dormir sem o Bob (que é o cachorrinho). Ela trouxe pro quarto porque tinha uma leve suspeita que Rose, sabendo dessa sua dependência, iria escondê-lo como retaliação por ela ter ido primeiro no banheiro.

"Verdade... Só porque eu tinha uma foto tua abraçando aquele cara no Cabeça de Javali... Foto que tu mesma pedisse pra eu tirar".

"Isso foi antes de eu saber que ele é do tipo que só sai com quem paga por isso, se é que me entendes", disse ela rindo.

"Pois é... Seria uma boa fonte de chantagem...", disse ele pensativamente até que ela pegou Bob e bateu na cabeça de Hugo com ele. Nesse mesmo momento ouviram um ronco e se viraram encontrando Alec deitado sobre as costas com a cabeça pendendo pra fora do colchão. "Juro que há menos de cinco minutos ele estava acordado".

"E eu acredito", riu Alice, "Ainda vou descobrir como ele consegue dormir tão profundamente em qualquer lugar e ainda por cima tão rápido".

"Bem, qual tu queres que eu abra agora?", riu Hugo voltando-se para os presentes.

"Tu que sabes, rapaz... Posso abrir?" disse Alice pegando o presente que dera a Hugo. Ele acenou que sim, então ela começou a tentar desvendar a máquina fotográfica enquanto ele voltava sua atenção aos presentes.

Em pouco tempo já havia desembrulhado o presente de seu padrinho – uma vassoura nova, já que a dele havia sido quebrada no último jogo de quadribol da família –, de seu tio Gui – um perfume, deixando claro que quem havia comprado foi a esposa dele, Fleur –, de seu tio Jorge – um reabastecimento de itens da loja para o ano letivo –, de seu tio Percy – uma camisa, provavelmente um novo lançamento da grife de Lucy –, de sua tia Gina – aulas de aparatação e o pagamento do teste – e de seus avós, tanto maternos quanto paternos – roupas e mais roupas. Enquanto abria, Alice ia tirando fotos com a câmera nova. Hugo então viu um pacote que lhe deixou muito curioso, era de Monica. Não sabia explicar bem o porquê, mas não queria abri-lo na frente de Alice. Disfarçou o quanto pôde e, aproveitando um momento de distração dela com a câmera, pegou o pacote e o colocou atrás dos presentes já abertos.

"O que tás fazendo?", disse Alice erguendo o olhar da máquina ao notar o movimento de Hugo.

"Eu? Eu to procurando o pacote que a Kai mandou", disse torcendo para que Alice não conseguisse perceber que estava mentindo. Se notou, ela não disse nada, apenas alcançou um pacote e lhe entregou.

"Esqueceu que o Alec colocou os pacotes em ordem?", disse rindo, "Pena que ela não pôde vir, né?"

"Pois é...", disse Hugo rasgando o embrulho. Dentro havia um boné de um vermelho berrante e uma carta, Hugo abriu e leu em voz alta.

_"E aí, moleque? Tudo certo?_

_Bem, aqui em Taiwan está tudo ótimo! Estou me divertindo um bocado com os meus primos e primas. É chato não poder contar que sou uma bruxa, tenho que ficar mentindo o tempo todo e inventando coisas sobre esses anos em que estamos morando na Inglaterra e na França. Mas vou parar por aqui, porque as novidades eu conto quando voltar._

_Alice e Alec estão por aí? Espero que esteja tudo certo com todo mundo! E mande minhas lembranças. Sinto por não ter mandado notícias antes, mas mandar cartas normais demora muito e é muito caro. E corujas estão proibidas para que eles não descubram a verdade, enfim..._

_Caso estejas te perguntando sobre o presente, é o boné do time de quadribol mais famoso de Pequim, os Vassouras Vermelhas. Viemos assistir o jogo deles contra os Canhões de Chudley. Nunca vi os Canhões jogarem tão bem (ou será que é o adversário que está jogando muito mal? Não conte para o seu pai que eu cogitei essa possibilidade =P). E estando num ambiente totalmente mágico aproveitei a oportunidade pra mandar teu presente._

_Nos vemos no trem!_

_Com carinho,_

_Kai ***_

_P.S.: Dia 1o de setembro tá chegando! Nosso último ano! Mal posso acreditar!_

_P.S.2: Acabei de encontrar o apanhador do Canhões! Consegui uma foto autografada! Na verdade duas, estou mandando uma pro teu pai!"_

Hugo ergueu os olhos e Alice mostrava a foto que havia encontrado. "Seu pai vai amar!", riu ela, "E falando no dia do jogo, quando é que vais me contar sobre estar de castigo?"

"Não queria dar chance para a minha mãe lembrar disso", disse Hugo colocando o boné.

"Bem, acho que ela não está aqui agora né?", disse Alice tirando uma foto de Hugo.

"É uma longa história, mas para resumir foi porque eu voltei levemente bêbado de uma festa", disse Hugo ficando corado.

"Que festa?"

"Uma que o velho Henry Flint estava divulgando, sabe?", Alice acenou positivamente e depois soltou um 'desembucha' e ele continuou, "Eu fui tomar café lá no Caldeirão e uma moça acabou esbarrando em mim e derrubando meu café. Então ficamos conversando e tal e ele apareceu vendendo os convites e ela comprou. Daí resolvi ir na festa..."

"Tudo isso no bar da mamãe e ela não me conta nada?!", disse Alice boquiaberta, "Ela está levando essa história de não comentar nada que acontece lá muito a sério! Quer dizer, não é como se eu não tivesse o direito de saber quando o meu melhor amigo fica de papo furado com uma guria! Quem é ela?"

"Amanhã eu te conto, ok?", ao receber um olhar de protesto de Alice disse, "Tá tarde já, e se eu bem te conheço essa história vai longe".

"E como que eu vou conseguir dormir, posso saber?"

"Sem drama, Alice. Amanhã eu juro que conto tudo".

"De amanhã não me escapas, Hugo Edward Weasley", disse ela se levantando emburrada e indo para a porta. Antes de passar para o corredor ela se virou e disse, "Não escapas".

Hugo esperou ouvir a porta do quarto de Rose se fechar e então apagou as luzes do quarto, acendendo apenas o abajur de sua mesa de cabeceira. Então ele pegou o pacote de Monica e se deitou na cama. Dentro havia um pequeno aparelho de música com fones de ouvido e um cartão. Colocou os fones de ouvido e ligou a música. Pegou então um cartão, de um lado trazia a lista de músicas.

"Rush, Blur, Led Zepelin, The Who, The Police, Pixies, Pink Floyd, Eric Clapton...", leu em silêncio enquanto seu sorriso crescia, "Bandas trouxas...". Do outro lado havia um recado:

_"Oi, Hugo!_

_Sabe, é como dizem: o presente é simples mas é de coração._

_Não tive muito tempo pra pensar, então resolvi mandar algumas das músicas que ouvimos ontem à tarde e que disseste que tinhas gostado e acrescentei outras. Quem sabe com o tempo consigas distinguir o som do baixo nas músicas, né? Ou será que isso é esperar demais? Acho que não, te dei o toque ontem, preste atenção que tenho certeza que vais conseguir._

_Te desejo felicidades! E espero que tua mãe realmente tenha esquecido o castigo._

_Monica"_

Hugo sorriu ao ler aquelas palavras. Ajeitou-se na cama e ficou ouvindo as músicas até adormecer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___N.A.: Ae! Os coelhinhos criativos foram tão bonzinhos! Vieram rápido, não é mesmo? Vai ver que se inspiraram com os parentes fazendo ovos e resolveram também trazer presentes para os leitores! Viva os coelhinhos! (ou vai ver que foi porque a Aninha resolveu parar de ameaçar matar eles pra fazer chaveirinhos...)_

Bem, deixemos o momento loucura de lado. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! É o maior até agora acredito eu... Espero também que votem e deixem um comentariozinho pra alegrar meu feriado!

Feliz Páscoa pra todos!  



	9. Conselho de amiga

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 8 .:.**

**CONSELHO DE AMIGA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Definitivamente não posso passar nem um dia fora...", disse Kate sacudindo a cabeça e se levantando do sofá em que estava sentada ao lado de Monica. Monica acabara de chegar de seu plantão, já passava de uma da manhã e havia lhe contado sobre seu fim de semana já que Kate havia recebido uma ligação de um amigo da cidade em que crescera avisando que estava em Londres e fora passar o domingo com ele.

"Pára de drama, Kate...", disse Monica deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e passando as mãos no rosto.

"Não estou fazendo drama", disse Kate andando pela sala, "Do jeito que tu falaste dele quando tavas te arrumando pra festa eu achei que era um cara maduro e..."

"Eu não falei nada sobre a idade dele", interrompeu Monica.

"Eu sei! Estou dizendo que eu ACHEI que era um cara maduro, ok?", disse, agora enfatizando o 'achei', e depois continuou, "Daí agora me dizes que é só um garoto! Nem da escola saiu ainda!"

"Eu sei disso tudo, Kate! Não precisa ficar repetindo".

"Ele é quatro anos mais novo!", disse Kate ignorando o comentário de Monica, "Mas tudo bem, respiro fundo e digo para mim mesma que foi só porque tu não sabias. Mas para acabar com essa minha esperança tu vem e me diz que saiu com ele de novo", ela então se deixou cair sentada novamente no sofá ao lado de Monica.

"Não aconteceu nada, ok? Ficamos só conversando e nada mais"

"Exceto levar ele em casa e depois mandar um presente de aniversário, né?", disse Kate dando um sorriso torto para a amiga.

"Exceto isso", riu Monica. Kate riu também e depois ficaram as duas sentadas no sofá em silêncio. Kate alcançou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão no noticiário. Assim que começou o comercial, Monica perguntou, "E como foi o seu domingo com o John?"

"Foi legal. A gente ficou colocando o papo em dia e depois jantamos naquele restaurante mexicano do centro, sabe, e então saímos pra dançar". Ficaram em silêncio assistindo a televisão por mais alguns minutos, até que Kate suspirou e disse, "Olha, não quero que ache que eu sou contra essa história de mulheres com namorados mais novos, ok?", depois segurou a mão da amiga e continuou, "É só que eu te conheço a o quê? Cinco anos, senão mais... Então acho que te conheço bem o suficiente pra achar que essa tua história com ele não vai te fazer bem..."

"E posso saber o porquê?", disse Monica arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Tu precisas de alguém que te proteja, alguém que possa te dar apoio emocional, que possa te fazer acordar para a vida quando estás estudando, alguém que arranque o livro da tua mão e te obrigue a comer, enfim, alguém que cuide de ti. Pode até ser preconceito meu, já que não conheço esse Hugo, mas pelo que eu conheço de garotos de 16 anos..."

"Ele já tem 17 anos agora..."

"Que seja, garotos de 17 anos não conseguem fazer isso! Eles se dividem normalmente em dois grupos: ou eles precisam de uma garota pra cuidar deles ou acham que mulheres são descartáveis."

"Bem, mas isso tanto faz na verdade, porque não tem história nenhuma, ok?", disse Monica, "E mesmo se tivesse, acho que já sou grandinha o suficiente pra saber me cuidar", terminou com um sorriso. Kate a encarou com uma cara de descrença. Monica então disse, "Prometo que não vou me apaixonar, se é disso que tens medo".

Kate abraçou a amiga, "Eu só não quero te ver infeliz", depois se levantou do sofá e se espreguiçou, "Acho que já vou dormir..."

"Boa noite, então. Acho que logo vou também... Até amanhã"

"Boa noite. E não prometa coisas que não podes cumprir, viu?", com isso Kate foi até o seu quarto, onde sua prima já dormia, e deixou Monica na sala com seus pensamentos.

...................................................................................

"Não acredito!", disse Alice parando o balanço em que estava. Ela, Hugo e Alec estavam numa praça próxima da casa de Hugo, os três sentados no balanço. Era o fim da manhã do dia seguinte à festa de Hugo.

"É cara! Nunca achei que tu sairias com uma garota mais velha!", disse Alec. A diferença entre eles é que enquanto Alice parecia preocupada, Alec estava extasiado com a idéia.

"Tu tinhas que ter contado tua idade pra ela...", disse Alice repreendendo.

"Ela não perguntou", disse Hugo.

"Bem, ela perguntou onde trabalhavas, podias muito bem ter dito que ainda estavas em Hogwarts, isso teria sido bom o suficiente".

"Deixa ele contar o resto, Alice, não seja chata". Por mais que Hugo soubesse que sua amiga estava certa, não pode deixar de se sentir contente com o apoio de Alec.

"Bem, daí quando voltei pra casa a Rose começou a me encher o saco por causa da festa, como sempre, dizendo que não devia ser uma festa decente e coisas do gênero. Eu tinha certeza que não iria, vocês acham que sou doido de ir numa festa que o velho Henry Flint esteja divulgando?", com um aceno de concordância dos amigos continuou, "Mas daí Rose disse que esperava que Monica também não fosse e daí me dei conta que eu não podia deixar ela sozinha lá... Então eu fui..."

"Hugo e seu insuperável cavalheirismo", riu Alice, "Mas tudo bem, já sei como aconteceu a parte de 'ir a uma festa', e o resto?"

"A gente tinha acabado de se encontrar na festa, e estávamos conversando, ela tinha acabado de comprar uma bebida pra gente, tudo indo muito bem... Foi quando o James chegou..."

"Vixi... Isso que é azar... Aquele é um cara que não sabe quando ficar de boca fechada"

"Pois é, daí ele resolveu contar pra ela que eu era o 'irmãozinho mais novo' de Rose... Eu não sabia onde enfiar minha cara... Foi daí que eu peguei a bebida e tomei... E fui tomando até que perdi a conta... Parei quando caí de uma mesa".

"E a Monica fez o que?", disse Alec voltando a se balançar.

"Ela me ajudou a levantar e me trouxe pra casa..."

"E então?", disse Alec rindo.

"Eu fiquei em casa e ela foi embora, oras... Quando entrei minha mãe estava acordada e deu um baita discurso sobre como era vergonhoso eu pegar o carro sendo que não tenho carteira de motorista e depois que notou que eu estava bêbado então..."

"Cara... Devias ter aproveitado e beijado a Monica quando ela te deixou em casa...", disse Alec sacudindo a cabeça e resolvendo parar o balanço reclamando algo sobre estar ficando tonto.

"Bem, eu acho que foi muito bom não ter acontecido nada...", disse Alice alcançando a mão de Hugo com a sua, "Acho que não devias ver essa moça de novo..."

"Ah...", fez Hugo ficando enrubescido, "A gente saiu de novo no domingo..."

"A-há!", fez Alec pulando do balanço e fazendo uma dancinha estranha, "És o cara!"

"Tu fez o quê?", disse Alice preocupada.

"Ela me mandou uma coruja dizendo que queria me ver e a gente acabou passando a tarde no parque lá em Londres".

"Achei que tavas de castigo".

"Eu tava... Mas não tinha ninguém em casa pra ficar controlando..."

"Não creio...", disse Alice enquanto pegava uma pedra e jogava em Alec que estava se abraçando e fazendo sons de beijo, "E o que aconteceu lá?"

"Nada de mais, Alice!", disse Hugo se levantando do balanço e depois continuou visivelmente irritado, "A gente ficou conversando, ouvindo música, jantamos e depois fomos pra casa, ok?", ele olhou para o lado e viu que Alec estava sentado no chão esfregando o braço, provavelmente onde havia batido a pedra, depois voltou a olhar para Alice, "Não sei porque estás tão estressada com isso", se virou e foi andando em direção à sua casa.

Alice se levantou e correu até ele, "Olha, não estou estressada, ok? Só acho que é bem possível que ela só esteja se divertindo com a situação. Sei lá, o que ela podia querer com um cara mais novo? E eu te conheço, Hugo, tu te jogas de corpo e alma quando tás apaixonado e se isso acontecer... Bem, eu só não queria que tu sofresse, só isso".

"Eu sei, Alice", disse Hugo parando e virando para a amiga, "Mas já te passou pela cabeça que ela pode não estar querendo só se divertir com isso?"

"Bem, mas daí a gente precisaria perguntar pra alguém que conheça ela..."

"Ah sim, e quem exatamente sugeres?"

"Bem, já sabemos que o James conhece ela...", disse Alice e Hugo riu murmurando um 'fora de cogitação' então ela continuou em tom mais baixo, "E tem também o Scorpius... Ele deve conhecer ela lá no St. Mungus".

"Para né Alice", disse Hugo ficando vermelho e fechando as mãos em punho, "Eu nunca vou pedir nada pro Malfoy, muito menos isso"

"Ai, tens que deixar essa raiva de lado, Hugo", disse Alice sacudindo a cabeça, "Ele gosta da tua irmã".

"É verdade...", disse Alec que os havia alcançado, "Dizem até que foi ela quem terminou tudo com ele..."

"Se ele gosta dela ou não, não me interessa. E se foi ela que terminou tudo, ela deve ter tido um bom motivo. Tudo que me importa é que minha irmã passou quase uma semana chorando desesperada quando eles terminaram. Isso é motivo suficiente pra eu querer ele bem longe da família, ok?"

"Bem, então vais ter que ficar com essa dúvida te assombrando sabe-se lá até quando, porque eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém...", disse Alice cruzando os braços.

"Prefiro ficar com a dúvida do que recorrer ao James ou ao Malfoy".

"Veja pelo lado bom, Alice", disse Alec rindo, "Pelo menos se ele ficar com essa dúvida talvez ele pare de pensar na Sarah... Pelo menos vai mudar o tema da conversa".

"É possível", disse Alice rindo, mas depois olhou para Hugo e o sorriso morreu, "Uma não conseguiu apagar a outra na tua cabeça, né?", disse ela abraçando o amigo de lado.

"Eu bem queria que tivesse conseguido...", suspirou Hugo.

Os amigos continuaram caminhando algum tempo em silêncio, até que Alec perguntou, "E quando começam as aulas de aparatação?"

"Amanhã...", disse Hugo, "Não sei porque que tem esse curso teórico agora..."

"Pare de reclamar Hugo, são só três dias de teoria...", riu Alice.

"E depois mais cinco de prática", riu Hugo abrindo a porta de casa, "Cozinha. To morrendo de fome", disse e os outros riram: Hugo sempre estava morrendo de fome.

* * *

_N.A.: Oie! Outro presente de Páscoa! Isso que dá ficar sozinha em casa, saiu mais um capítulo e *tchananã* UM BONUS!!! Ler o bonus não vai influenciar em nada na história, é algo totalmente paralelo, mas para quem quer ler o nome é "O fim". Espero que gostem e que deixem comentários aqui e lá se possível! Beijos!_


	10. Desencontros

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 9 .:.**

**DESENCONTROS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vira de novo, Hugo", disse Fred, seu primo, tentando segurar a risada.

"Se tu parasse de rir acho que acabava mais rápido...", disse Hugo emburrado.

"Talvez, mas contigo desse jeito tá difícil", disse rindo novamente. E a situação era realmente engraçada. Há mais ou menos meia hora atrás, dois meninos acharam que seria uma boa idéia misturar a Lama Fedorenta com a Poção de Tosse que haviam acabado de comprar na loja de logros ali dentro mesmo. O resultado foi, digamos, explosivo, mas não fez grandes estragos. Exceto em Hugo, que havia notado que os meninos aprontavam alguma coisa e se aproximou para pedir que fossem fazer o que quer que fosse fora da loja. Isso foi no exato momento que a mistura explodiu, deixando um Hugo roxo, fedorento e com uma terrível crise de tosse. Agora estava ele e seu primo Fred – filho de seu tio Jorge – no estoque da loja tentando melhorar o aspecto de Hugo. Até o momento a tosse havia passado e ele já estava bem menos roxo, mas a garantia de 'fedor por várias horas' estava se mostrando verdadeira.

"Tenta falar com o teu pai de novo", Hugo tinha certeza que havia um contra-feitiço, mas só quem poderia dizer isso era seu tio.

"Eu tentei falar com ele a menos de cinco minutos, ele ainda não voltou pra casa", disse Fred, "Vou tentar outra coisa...". Hugo suspirou e seu primo lançou um novo feitiço.

"Isso não tá adiantando nada...", disse Rose recostada na parede. Havia acabado de conseguir passar pelo amontoado de clientes na loja, mas Lucy já havia lhe explicado a origem do cheiro que tomava conta do lugar. Por mais incrível que possa parecer o local estava lotado.

"Pelo menos eu estou tentando fazer alguma coisa", disse Fred parecendo emburrado.

"Isso não muda o fato de que esse 'alguma coisa' não está fazendo efeito nenhum...", disse Rose.

"Então tente fazer melhor, senhorita", disse Fred voltando para a loja sem deixar de lançar antes um olhar feroz para Rose.

"Esse menino está precisando de tratamento", disse Rose se aproximando do irmão e se sentando num degrau da escada, "Muito sensível..." Rose se recostou na parede e então olhou para seu irmão e viu que ele lhe lançava um olhar nervoso. "Que é?"

"Então..."

"Ahn...", disse Rose com expressão confusa, "Ficasse lindo de lilás?"

"Rose! Não vais fazer nada?"

"Desculpe, Hugo, mas vais ter que ficar fedendo mais algum tempo... Deixar passar sozinho, eu acho".

"Maravilha...", resmungou Hugo sentando no chão.

"Ei,filho... Opa! Não te vi chegando, minha flor", disse Ronald entrando no estoque e depois indo abraçar a filha, "Obrigada por ter vindo, filha. Odeio ter que te incomodar, mas Angelina escolheu uma péssima hora pra ficar doente..."

"Pare de bobagens, pai...", disse Rose rolando os olhos.

"Eu não ouvi ninguém me agradecer por ter vindo...", resmungou Hugo, "E ainda por cima acabei com uma camada de lama fedorenta..."

"Pare de resmungar, Hugo", repreendeu Ronald, "Viesse porque ainda estás de castigo, lembra?", depois virou para a filha, "Podes ajudar a Lucy ali na frente um pouco?"

"Claro", disse Rose depois saiu para a loja vestindo o avental.

"Já mandei uma mensagem pro teu tio, assim que ele responder eu volto aqui, filho", sorriu Ronald. E ali ficou Hugo, esperando que seu tio desse alguma notícia, pensando que se já estava difícil de conseguir ver Monica caso ela passasse na rua, agora tinha ficado ainda mais complicado. Se bem que ele não sabia se queria vê-la na situação que se encontrava. Aqueles dois meninos iam sofrer em Hogwarts...

...................................................................................

Bem, queridos leitores, resolvi voltar um pouquinho no tempo agora, juro que não muito. É que Hugo me fez ficar com saudades de Monica então vamos ver como estão as coisas por lá.

"Anda, Monica... Achei que estavas com fome também!", disse Samantha.

"E estou, mas queria aproveitar essa folguinha pra dar uma olhada nas vitrines...", disse sem encarar a colega. Monica na verdade esperava encontrar alguém, mas nunca admitiria isso.

"Ok, mas vamos tentar não demorar muito... O Caldeirão vai ficar cheio logo mais..."

Monica sorriu em resposta e continuou a caminhar pelas ruas lotadas. Olhava displicentemente as vitrines até que encontrou a que procurava, 'Geminialidades Weasley'. Carregou a amiga até lá e com a desculpa de que procurava algum presente entrou ali, mas Samantha se recusou a entrar e ficou esperando perto da entrada. Estava um tumultuo atípico e um cheiro horrível. Quando uma vendedora se aproximou para perguntar se ela precisaria de ajuda, ela perguntou, "O que houve?"

"Apenas alguns meninos brincando de alquimistas", disse a garota sorrindo e indicando um dos cantos da loja com a cabeça.

"Ah, sim...", disse Monica olhando para onde indicava a vendedora e vendo que dois garotos estavam cobertos com uma gosma roxa e fedorenta e que estavam levando uma bronca de uma mulher que ela suspeitava ser mãe deles. "Bem, estou só dando uma olhada".

"Precisando é só chamar, meu nome é Lucy", disse a vendedora já se voltando para outro cliente.

Monica continuou tentando achar seu caminho pela loja e pelos murmúrios dos outros clientes suspeitava que as vendas de Lama Fedorenta tinham aumentado graças à demonstração dos meninos alquimistas. Conseguiu avançar alguns passos quando ouviu uma risada que lhe chamou a atenção, mas ao erguer os olhos viu que apesar da evidente semelhança, aquele não era Hugo. Provavelmente seu pai. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar de ficar parada o observando por um breve tempo, até que um rapaz a tirou de seus devaneios.

"Posso te ajudar?", perguntou.

"Ah... Não, não... Só olhando", respondeu.

"Precisando é só chamar, meu nome é Fred".

"Claro, obrigada", em seguida saiu o mais rápido possível da loja, carregando sua amiga para o Caldeirão Furado com urgência. Assim que entraram foram até uma mesa e logo fizeram seu pedido a uma jovem de cabelos escuros.

"Tás muito estranha hoje, Monica!", reclamou Samantha logo depois que a acabaram de comer.

"Estou normal", disse Monica voltando a comer.

"Ah, sim, claro. É todos os dias que tu sais louca de uma loja e praticamente me arrasta pelo Beco Diagonal. E agora ficas olhando o tempo todo por cima do ombro... Achas que alguém vai te atacar ou algo do tipo?"

"É impressão tua só", fez sinal para a mesma garota que as atendera antes pedindo a conta.

"Tá bom, Monica, vou fazer que acredito... Mas só porque temos que voltar pro St. Mungus agora, nossos queridos pacientes nos aguardam...", disse Samantha entregando o dinheiro para a garçonete e depois aparatando de volta para o hospital com Monica.

A garçonete limpou a mesa e voltou ao balcão para guardar os pratos e o dinheiro. Havia acabado de acionar o feitiço para lavar a louça quando alguém chegou lhe fazendo cócegas na cintura. Ela deu um pulo para o lado e se virou para encarar seu 'agressor'.

"Tu és um idiota, sabias?", disse ela voltando para secar as mãos, visivelmente irritada.

"E tu não tens senso de humor, Alice", disse Hugo, "Resolvesse trabalhar hoje, foi?"

"Não, sou apenas uma ilusão de ótica... Mas sim, resolvi vir ajudar um pouco... Cansei de ficar com minha bisavó. Ela nem lembra mais de mim mesmo... Mas por que tás lilás?"

"Longa história... Só agradeça que pelo menos voltei a ter um cheiro normal...", disse Hugo inspecionando o salão do Caldeirão Furado, depois voltou a olhar sua amiga e disse, "Será que tens uma comidinha aí pra um pobre rapaz faminto?".

"Sabe que temos? Talvez por isso que digam que aqui é um restaurante", disse ela rindo e entregando o cardápio pra Hugo que se sentou num banco do balcão. Ele fez o pedido e voltou a inspecionar o salão, "Procurando alguém?"

"Não", disse ele ficando levemente sem graça, "Só vendo quem estava por aí..."

"Sei...", disse ela indo atender a mesa de outro cliente. Assim que voltou ao balcão, depois de atender ao pedido do cliente, entregou o prato de Hugo e disse, "A menos que tenha duas Monicas trabalhando no St. Mungus, acho que posso te dizer que ela já foi embora..."

"Não sei do que estás falando", disse ele voltando a comer, mas estava visivelmente mais desanimado.

"Bem, só resolvi te avisar antes que te desse um torcicolo de tanto ficares girando o pescoço...", disse Alice, "Mas será que vais poder ir lá em casa hoje a noite? Consegui a sala de TV pra gente assistir o show do F.R.E.A.K. na Alemanha ao vivo..."

"Acho difícil... Ainda estão me mantendo de castigo...", ao ver o olhar pidão da amiga riu e continuou, "Juro que vou tentar, ok?". Acabando de comer, com conversas esporádicas com Alice quando ela não estava atendendo alguém, Hugo voltou para mais uma tarde cheia na loja.

* * *

___N.A.: Olá, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, porque eu sinceramente tenho minhas dúvidas... Mas tudo bem, deixem suas opiniões naquela caixinha linda! Beijos!_  



	11. Surpresa!

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 10 .:.**

**SURPRESA!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A semana passou sem qualquer incidente, Hugo ficou envolvido com suas aulas de aparatação enquanto Monica teve diversos plantões, passando a maior parte do tempo no hospital. Teria sido uma semana como tantas outras não fosse pelo fato de que ambos não paravam de pensar no outro, mas nunca mais chegaram nem perto de se encontrar. Mas voltando para o presente, encontramos Monica em mais um de seus plantões no St. Mungus, só que sentada numa cadeira num quarto vazio cochilando. Não comecem a julgá-la mal, todo mundo merece uns minutos de sono depois de uma longa noite, principalmente tendo que trabalhar ainda mais oito horas. Não fazia nem vinte minutos que havia se refugiado ali quando o alarme de emergência soou e em um pulo já estava com o jaleco novamente e varinha em punho correndo para a ala de emergências.

Seu coração estava acelerado e mil e uma catástrofes passavam por sua mente enquanto corria para lá. O alarme não soava há mais de um ano, desde que ocorrera uma explosão num dos fornos de uma fábrica de caldeirões e praticamente todos os empregados saíram feridos.

"SURPRESA!", gritaram seus colegas e pacientes ao vê-la entrando na sala. Diversos balões enfeitavam o lugar e havia alguns doces sobre umas mesas improvisadas.

"Vocês querem me matar do coração?", disse Monica tentando parecer irritada, mas não contendo o sorriso.

"Se existe um lugar ótimo pra acontecer alguma coisa destas, ele seria aqui, não acha? Muitos curandeiros para te socorrer", riu Samantha se aproximando e a abraçando, "Feliz aniversário!"

"Pode até ser", disse Monica rindo, "Mas acho que Kingstone não vai ficar muito contente de saber que o alarme foi acionado por causa do meu aniversário..."

"Na verdade foi idéia dele", disse um rapaz loiro se aproximando, Scorpius Malfoy, "Parabéns", disse ele entregando a ela um pacote.

"Não acredito que vocês conseguiram envolver ele nisso...", disse Monica rindo, então abriu o pacote e tirou de dentro um jaleco verde, igual o uniforme do hospital mas com diversos desenhos nele e escrito no bolso 'Tia Mo', "Obrigado, Ryon".

"Na verdade foi idéia das crianças, sabe como é, estão sentindo sua falta", disse ele apontando para as crianças que atacavam os doces da mesa. Antes que ela pudesse falar algo a respeito disso ele completou, "Não se preocupe, doces preparados pela cozinha do hospital", disse rindo e depois se afastou.

"Tia Mo", disse uma menina correndo em sua direção e a abraçando, "Feliz aniversário!", Monica agradeceu dando um beijo na bochecha da menina, "Gostou do nosso presente?"

"Muito!", disse ela dando a mão para a menina e indo para perto das demais crianças, "Já sei o que usar na próxima vez que for visitar vocês", disse pegando um doce.

Foi então que ouviram um pigarro alto e todos se voltaram para a porta. Lá estava um homem alto e, digamos, acima do peso, com os cabelos negros já ficando levemente esbranquiçado nas têmporas: o temível Sr. Kingstone, diretor do hospital. Ele estava com uma expressão severa no rosto. Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, até que ele disse, "Posso saber por que esta festa começou antes de eu chegar?". Todos riram e voltaram a conversar. Ele por sua vez se aproximou de Monica sorrindo, "Feliz aniversário, senhorita. E como presente porque que não aproveitas que está tudo calmo e vai pra casa?".

Monica ficou dividida com a proposta, mas com o encorajamento de seus colegas resolveu ir embora. Ao sair do hospital, parte dela queria ir para casa e dormir, outra parte queria ir ao Beco Diagonal, mas resolveu fazer uma coisa que há algum tempo não se dava ao luxo de fazer: ir ao salão de beleza. E foi lá que passou o restante da tarde, fazendo a unha e mudando o corte de cabelo. Saiu quando o sol já havia se posto, sentindo-se muito mais bonita e confiante. É incrível o bemque uma tarde num salão de beleza pode fazer a uma mulher... Bem, saindo de lá foi direto para casa. Mal havia aberto a porta do apartamento quando foi atacada.

"Ah! Finalmente a aniversariante chegou!", disse Mel pendurada no pescoço da amiga, "Já tava achando que não voltavas pra casa hoje!", depois se afastou e deu um sorriso radiante, "Ficou lindo teu cabelo!"

"Muito obrigada!", sorriu Monica girando no lugar, "Resolvi me dar de presente já que me liberaram mais cedo do hospital".

"Muito lindo, mas não mais do que a surpresa que eu preparei", disse Mel, visivelmente empolgada, ao guiar a amiga para a sala. Chegando lá Monica se deparou com uma linda mesa de jantar.

"Mel...", sorriu Monica, "Não precisava! Devias ter descansado no teu dia de folga, não fazer um jantar aqui em casa".

"Ai, sua tola! Sabes que sou cozinheira porque me divirto com isso! Peguei folga hoje exatamente porque era teu aniversário! Não é sempre que tenho oportunidade de cozinhar pra minha família londrina", disse abraçando de novo a amiga.

"E a Kate?"

"Aqui!", disse Kate fechando a porta do apartamento atrás de si, "Não olhem muito pra esse uniforme horrendo!", disse jogando a bolsa no sofá e depois correu para a amiga, "Hum... Look novo!", sorriu e depois a abraçou apertado, "Parabéns, lindona!"

"Brigado!", disse, depois perguntou, "Emprego novo? O que houve?"

"Cansei daquele", disse Kate despreocupadamente, "Agora estou trabalhando num pub aqui perto, mas convenci o dono a me deixar jantar em casa hoje".

As três garotas jantaram conversando animadamente. Monica sempre se surpreendia com a comida da amiga, cada dia mais deliciosa. De sobremesa Kate trouxe um pequeno bolo que ela havia feito mais cedo e que estava decorado com confeitos coloridos e velas. A apagar as velas Monica não pôde conter um simples desejo: que fosse dado um sinal para que ela resolvesse que caminho tomar.

"Bem, tenho que ir", disse Kate beijando a prima e a amiga no rosto, pegando a bolsa e correndo para a porta, "Uau, nada como um esbarrão antes do trabalho", riu Kate ao esbarrar com um rapaz em frente à porta do apartamento.

"Ahn... A senhorita Monica mora aqui?", perguntou o rapaz visivelmente acanhado.

"Mora sim, mas eu também e o nome é Kate", disse ela estendendo a mão, "Já sabes meu nome e onde eu moro, se quiseres podes vir me buscar outro dia para um cineminha. Mas agora eu preciso ir trabalhar. Tchau lindinho", disse acenando para o rapaz e correndo pelas escadas.

Monica se aproximou rindo e disse, "Desculpe por ela. Eu sou a Monica".

"Ah, sim", disse o rapaz voltando à realidade e estendendo uma prancheta, "Preciso que assines aqui", enquanto Monica assinava ele entregou a ela uma pequena caixa escura com um laço azul. Trocaram agradecimentos e Monica voltou para dentro do apartamento.

"Hum! Presente!", disse Mel entre bocejos, "Queria muito ver contigo o que ganhasses, mas estou exausta..."

"Tudo bem, te mostro tudo amanhã. Boa noite". Com um aceno Mel foi para o quarto e Monica seguiu com o embrulho para o seu. Sentou em sua cama e abriu a caixa encontrando ali um lindo gatinho ruivo a olhando carinhosamente com seus olhos verdes que soltou um miado triste. Ela não pôde conter um sorriso e o tirou de dentro da caixa o aninhando em seu colo. Depois pegou o envelope que estava ali dentro e o abriu.

_"Olá,_

_Se minha memória ainda está funcionando direito hoje é teu aniversário não? Bem, se não for, considere esse presente como do seu aniversário e me desculpe pela trapalhada nas datas. Quando vi esse gatinho chorando aqui perto de casa logo lembrei de quando falaste que querias um bichinho mas que não tinhas muito tempo pra cuidar de um. Bem, gatos são bem independentes, mas podem ser bem carinhosos quando querem, então aí vai um. _

_Bem... Outro dia pensei em te procurar, mas achei melhor não... Achei que podias estar ocupada com coisas mais importantes... Também ando meio cheio de coisas pra fazer, aulas de aparatação por um lado (já que não consegui passar no primeiro teste...), por outro estou tendo que trabalhar na loja pra ajudar meu pai. Meu tio Jorge, que é dono da loja junto com meu pai, está tendo que passar um tempo em casa, a mulher dele, Angelina, andava passando mal quase todos os dias e acabou descobrindo que está grávida. Seria tudo muito bom, mais um Weasleyzinho pro clã, mas parece que está tendo algumas complicações, então estamos ajudando na loja o quanto podemos pro meu tio poder paparicar ela um pouco._

_Mas nem tudo isso me fez deixar de ter vontade de falar contigo. Então, bem, caso tenhas ainda não chegado à conclusão que sou um grande chato e quiseres fazer alguma coisa, tomar um sorvete talvez, eu não vou trabalhar na próxima sexta. Até lá já vou ter terminado o curso de aparatação, se tudo der certo, e como eu vou pra Hogwarts logo depois... Bem, se não puderes, ou não quiseres, é claro que não tem problemas, foi só uma sugestão._

_Feliz aniversário,_

_Com carinho,_

_Hugo_

_P.S.: Esqueci de dizer antes, o gato é um macho, ok? Achei que seria importante dizer antes que tu desse um nome de mulher para ele..."_

Monica sorriu com a carta e depois olhou para o gatinho que dormia profundamente entre as pernas dela. Seu telefone então tocou e ela sorriu ao ver quem era, "Oi, mãe! Brigada! A senhora não vai acreditar no presente que acabei de ganhar! É um gatinho lindo! O nome? Ah, vou chamar ele de Ed!". Monica queria completar e dizer que era Ed, como em Edward, Hugo Edward para ser mais exata, mas resolveu guardar isso para si e se alegrar por ter recebido o sinal pelo qual desejou.

...................................................................................

Enquanto Monica conversava com sua mãe, a alguns quilômetros dali estava Hugo deitado no sofá ao lado de sua mãe tentando ler um livro. Mas não conseguia se concentrar, já havia lido a mesma página pelo menos cinco vezes quando fechou o livro e se levantou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Já vais dormir, filho?", perguntou Hermione.

"Vou mãe, tô cansado...", beijou a mãe e subiu para o quarto, mas nem ao menos pensava em dormir. Passou, então, a caminhar pelo quarto impacientemente. Havia se arrependido de ter escrito a carta. Estava claro para ele que Monica nem ao menos devia lembrar mais dele. Mandar um presente, tudo bem. Estaria só retribuindo a gentileza dela. Mas a carta foi um erro. Havia decidido escrever uma carta pedindo desculpas pela primeira quando ouviu um rufar de asas em sua janela. Curioso, abriu a janela e deixou a ave entrar e pegou a carta que ela trazia. A coruja bebeu um pouco de água e saiu noite a fora logo antes de Hugo abrir a carta.

_"Olá,_

_Desculpe mandar uma carta há essa hora, mas eu precisava agradecer o presente e resolvi aproveitar que minha amiga me mandou uma carta. Tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar de eu ter pedido esse favor à coruja dela. Ah, sim. O presente! Ele é lindo! Estamos nos dando muito bem já e resolvi chamar ele de Ed, o que achas? E sim, meu aniversário é hoje. Fico contente que tenhas lembrado!_

_Quanto à próxima sexta-feira, considere agendado então. Que tal umas 15h? Vou ter plantão naquela manhã, mas minha tarde vai estar livre. E boa sorte no teste de aparatação!_

_Boa noite,_

_Monica_

_P.S.: Espero que não seja nada grave com tua tia. Caso ela apareça no St. Mungus quando eu estiver lá pode ter certeza que vou ver se posso ajudar."_

Hugo se deitou em sua cama e não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. E, como fazia todas as noites, Adormeceu ao som das músicas que Monica havia lhe mandado em seu aniversário.

* * *

___N.A.: _E então? Gostaram? Pessoalmente gostei mais desse do que do anterior... Mas já tive opiniões contrárias. Hehehe! E já viram que adoro postar em feriados né? Hehehehe! Espero que deixem um comentário! Só assim posso saber se gostam ou não né? Beijos!  



	12. Inesperados encontros

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 11 .:.**

**INESPERADOS ENCONTROS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela sexta-feira havia amanhecido com a temperatura um pouco mais amena e uma leve chuva. De acordo com Hugo, o clima perfeito para um dia perfeito. Havia tentado se manter ocupado durante toda a manhã para não pensar muito nos seus planos vespertinos, mas não foi muito exitoso neste aspecto: incrivelmente, tudo que ele fazia lhe lembrava do futuro encontro com Monica.

Logo após o almoço, quando sua mãe saiu para o Ministério, Hugo resolveu parar de tentar desviar sua mente e resolveu começar a se arrumar para sair. Se fosse ele um ser do sexo feminino, esta simples tarefa teria lhe consumido pelo menos umas duas horas, mas sendo um garoto, em menos de cinqüenta minutos estava pronto. Tendo ainda mais de uma hora para o tão ansiado encontro, Hugo resolveu adiantar seus planos para o dia seguinte. Pegou suas coisas, afagou Plump e alegremente aparatou ao Beco Diagonal. Percorreu seu caminho sob a proteção das marquises das lojas para escapar da chuva cumprimentando alguns conhecidos que passavam até avistar a loja que aprendera a adorar com a mãe: Floreios e Borrões.

"Sr. Weasley!", disse o gerente assim que Hugo entrou na loja, "Estava estranhando que ainda não tinhas vindo aqui este verão".

"Olá, Sr. Creevey! Estive ajudando meu pai na loja, mas vim aqui na outra semana, comprar meu material".

"Então infelizmente nos desencontramos", sorriu por trás de seu grande bigode, "Posso lhe ajudar?"

"Só vim dar uma olhada mesmo. Brigada", disse Hugo se despedindo e esgueirando-se para o fundo da loja. Apesar de ter a mesma adoração pela loja que sua mãe, Hugo não procurava ali motivos para estudar, mas sim para se distrair. Literatura era um de seus passatempos prediletos. Correu os dedos e os olhos pelas prateleiras por alguns minutos até que encontrou um volume que lhe chamou atenção: 'Dragões de Éter'. Havia se sentado em sua poltrona habitual e lia atentamente o primeiro capítulo quando ouviu uma voz que o trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Acho que tivemos a mesma idéia então", disse Monica sentada numa poltrona à sua frente com um livro em mãos.

"Aparentemente", riu ele fechando o livro, "Resolvi procurar uma distração pros tediosos fins de tarde de Hogwarts..."

"Em ano de N.I.E.M's não devias ocupar esses fins de tarde estudando?", disse ela rindo.

"Talvez... Mas é muito mais divertido a minha opção", respondeu ele dando de ombros, "Encontrasse o que procuravas?"

"Sim, resolvi aproveitar que ainda tinha uns minutos antes de te encontrar e comprar a nova edição de 'Fungos Mágicos' já que o meu desapareceu. Estava indo pagar quando te vi aqui em cima".

"Acho que vou levar esse mesmo", disse ele se levantando da poltrona, "Daí se quiseres podemos ir a algum outro lugar".

"Claro, pelo que bem me lembro alguém me convidou pra tomar um sorvete", disse ela com um sorriso. Ele sorriu em resposta e foram discutindo preferências literárias até saírem da livraria com seus embrulhos encolhidos dentro de seus bolsos.

"Um dia como hoje pede uma boa xícara de café, não achas?", comentou Hugo ainda sob a marquise.

"Pode até ser, mas tinhas me prometido um sorvete, agora fiquei com vontade", disse ela olhando para o movimento da rua que continuava intenso apesar da chuva.

"E minha promessa é dívida", disse ele, depois se aproximou dela, "Se me permites...", e com um aceno da varinha impermeabilizou ambos. Caminharam calmamente lado a lado até a sorveteria. Assim que pararam em frente à porta e retiraram o feitiço, Monica ouviu Hugo exclamar, "Só posso estar vendo coisas..."

Ela então viu Hugo caminhar a passos largos para o fundo do estabelecimento ignorando seus pedidos para que esperasse, na verdade também ignorava todos os xingamentos que recebeu de todos em quem esbarrou pelo caminho. O fato é que Monica não sabia que naquele momento Hugo via apenas uma coisa à sua frente: sua irmã com Scorpius Malfoy. E pior: de mãos dadas com Scorpius Malfoy! Por mais que ele não quisesse acreditar, era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?", disse ele finalmente chegando na mesa e batendo com o punho na mesa.

"Pára de escândalo, Hugo!", rosnou Rose, o sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto.

"A gente só está conversando, ok?", disse Scorpius calmamente.

"Sei bem que tipo de conversa tu tás querendo ter com a minha irmã!", disse Hugo já completamente vermelho de raiva. Monica então tentou afastar Hugo da mesa, mas sem sucesso. Ela podia sentir que ali começaria encrenca.

"Vai embora, Hugo! Por favor!", disse Rose puxando o braço do irmão em direção à porta, "Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente!"

"E te deixar aqui sozinha com ele de novo? Não senhora!", disse Hugo se desvencilhando da irmã.

"Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, sabias?!", indignou-se Rose.

"Deixa que eles se resolvam, Hugo!", interferiu Monica, puxando novamente Hugo pelo braço, "Eles já são adultos!"

"Pára de me puxar!", disse ele desvencilhando o seu braço de Monica, depois, apontando para Scorpius continuou, "Se tu soubesse o que é bom pra ti, sairia daqui agora e nunca mais se aproximaria de Rose! Eu não vou ficar assistindo tu magoar ela de novo, Malfoy!"

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que eu gosto da tua irmã?", disse Scorpius se levantando da mesa e encarando Hugo.

"Podes falar quantas vezes quiser", disse Hugo entre os dentes, batendo com seu dedo indicador no peito de Scorpius, "Isso não vai mudar o fato de que eu não acredito que tu possa fazer ela feliz!"

"É uma pena que tu pense assim", disse Scorpius afastando a mão de Hugo de si, "Porque eu não planejo desistir dela tão fácil".

"Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, droga!", gritou Rose. Todos ficaram em silêncio, então Rose respirou fundo e virou para Scorpius, "Por favor, pare de provocar o meu irmão. E Hugo", disse ela se voltando para o irmão, "Vá embora, eu sei muito bem me cuidar".

Hugo encarou os olhos suplicantes da irmã por alguns segundos, suspirou e disse para Scorpius, "Fique longe dela!", depois voltou a olhar para a irmã, "Vou estar em casa te esperando. Se te atrasares mais do que quinze minutos pra chegar em casa eu vou contar pro nosso pai com quem tu andas te encontrando às escondidas", lançou um último olhar feroz para Scorpius e depois saiu dali com a mão nas costas de Monica, que ainda olhou sobre o ombro sorrindo para Rose, tentando amenizar a discussão ocorrida, antes de saírem da sorveteria e avançarem pela rua ignorando a chuva que já começara a diminuir.

Já haviam caminhado alguns metros quando Monica disse, "Posso saber o que foi aquilo ali dentro?"

"Essa é uma boa pergunta! Também queria saber como minha irmã foi cair na lábia do Malfoy de novo!", disse Hugo voltando a ficar com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Não é disso que eu estou falando!", disse Monica parando, fazendo Hugo parar logo em seguida e olhar para ela, "O que tu achas que tavas fazendo gritando daquele jeito com eles?"

"Eu?", disse Hugo ficando levemente confuso pela pergunta de Monica, "Estava trazendo minha irmã de volta à razão! Eu deixei ela namorar com ele uma vez e acabei me arrependendo!"

"Ela não precisa da autorização de ninguém pra namorar, Hugo! Não estamos mais no século XIX! Ninguém precisa pedir autorização pra casar!", disse Monica tentando acalmar Hugo.

"Casar?! Tu achas que ele vai pedir pra casar com ela?!", disse Hugo atordoado, "Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele sujeito!", disse de repente voltando a caminhar em direção à sorveteria.

"Não estou falando isso, Hugo!", disse Monica puxando ele de volta e fazendo-o encará-la, "Me escuta, ok? Não adianta nada querer proibir tua irmã de ver ninguém. Ela é que tem que escolher, ninguém mais".

"E ela pode escolher! Qualquer um! Pode ficar à vontade pra namorar quem ela quiser. Só não pode ser o Malfoy!", disse enfático, "Malfoy's e Weasley's não se misturam. É fato. Não tem como mudar".

"Não seja exagerado...", disse Monica balançando a cabeça, "Não conheço sua irmã direito, então não posso dizer nada. O que eu posso dizer é que todo mundo no hospital nota que Rion adora tua irmã. Não consigo acreditar que ele vá fazer algo pra magoar ela!"

"Rion? Já estão na base de apelidos, é?", disse Hugo sarcástico, "Tudo que me faltava era mais uma para defender o imbecil do Malfoy! Daqui a pouco vão se juntar pra montar um fã-clube pra ele!"

"Tu tás agindo feito criança, Hugo", disse Monica cruzando os braços diante de si.

"Bem, talvez comparado com teus amigos eu seja mesmo criança...", disse Hugo se afastando alguns passos e aparatando para casa, deixando uma Monica enraivecida para trás.

* * *

___N.A.: _Aqui está mais um capítulo! Gostaram? Espero que sim! Pra quem quiser também tem um novo BONUS!!! Ae! Que autora querida que eu sou! O nome é "Os percalços do caminho" e está como segundo capítulo de "There and back again" - um espaço só pros bonus desta fic.

_A quem possa interessar, 'Dragões de Éter' é um livro de verdade e uma ótima escolha pra quem gosta de ler - literatura de qualidade em um universo fantástico com direito à bruxas, anões, principes e aquela boa pitada de nostalgia - realmente nunca tinha lido um livro brasileiro que se aventurasse nesse tipo de literatura, e Raphael Draccon o fez com perfeição. Ao que tudo indica a continuação sai em breve._

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo e do novo bonus também! E que deixem comentários tanto aqui quanto lá! Beijos!


	13. Despedidas

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 12 .:.**

**DESPEDIDAS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Hugo, aquele fim de semana foi agitado. Eram seus últimos dias antes de partir para seu último ano em Hogwarts, então aproveitou para passar um tempo de qualidade com os avós. No sábado foi aos Granger. Passaram a manhã e um pedaço da tarde na hípica, o avô contente por Hugo estar se provando um excelente cavaleiro. Depois foram ao cinema e a uma pizzaria. O domingo, por sua vez, passou com os Weasley. Jogou quadribol com os primos, fez companhia para o avô enquanto ele tentava manipular as rodas de seu mais novo carro e se deliciou com a comida da avó.

Os dias foram agradáveis neste fim de semana, mas as noites nem tanto. Naquela primeira noite, no dia da briga, mal havia conseguido dormir, estava irritado demais, não sabia se mais com sua irmã ou com Monica. A noite seguinte não foi melhor, mas agora estava irritado consigo mesmo, por não ter imaginado que sua irmã voltaria com Scorpius e por não ter dado ouvidos à Alice quando ela insinuou que Monica devia achar ele novo demais. Apenas nesta última noite, que ele passou n'A Toca, ele finalmente conseguira dormir. Suspeitava que havia algo mais naquele chá que sua mãe havia lhe oferecido antes dele deitar. Não se sabe se por causa do chá ou por conta do cansaço, mas o fato é que acordara em cima da hora para partir e agora encontravam-se todos às voltas com os últimos preparativos.

"E onde foi que Lily se meteu agora?!", Hugo ouviu sua tia exclamar passando rapidamente a sua frente quando ele alcançava o fim da escada.

"Bom dia", murmurou ele assim que entrou na cozinha, onde estavam quase todos os outros. Pegou, então, alguma coisa pra comer sem se sentar à mesa.

"Sente-se e coma direito, Hugo!", disse sua avó trazendo um novo prato de torradas para a mesa.

"Não vó, brigado", disse ele assim que engoliu, "Tenho que passar em casa antes de ir pra estação, esqueci umas coisas lá".

"Eu te perguntei várias vezes se tua mala estava pronta e só agora lembras que faltou algo?", disse sua mãe enquanto ajudava com a louça.

"Relaxa, mãe", disse Hugo beijando o rosto dela, "Vou pra casa e depois aparato direto pra estação, não se preocupem". Hugo se despediu da avó e se dirigiu então à sala para usar a conexão de Flu, mas foi interceptado por seu tio Harry.

"Você viu a Lily, Hugo?", disse ele enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto.

"Ela falou alguma coisa sobre ter um compromisso logo cedo hoje", disse Hugo dando de ombros, "Vai ver que ela vai direto pra estação depois". Não sabia por que de tanta preocupação, Hugo sabia que Lily nunca iria abandonar a escola, ela era responsável demais pra isso, apesar de aparentemente os pais dela acharem o contrário. Assim que seu tio saiu da sala, ele entrou na lareira e foi direto para sua casa. Caso estejam se perguntando porque não simplesmente aparatou, devo dizer que devido ao feitiço anti-aparatação que havia na casa deles Hugo considerava mais rápido usar o pó de Flu. Chegando em casa, tirou um pouco da poeira de sua roupa e correu escada acima para o seu quarto e lá encontrou seu grande amigo Plump deitado ao lado de sua cama. "Ai, garotão, mamãe não vai ficar nem um pouco contente se te encontrar aqui em cima", disse Hugo se sentando ao lado de seu cachorro, que colocou a cabeça no colo do rapaz e suspirou, "Tu querias ir pra Hogwarts também, eu sei... Mas aquelas regras bobas não deixam... Mas tudo bem, esse é o último ano, depois podemos ficar os dois deitados no jardim o dia todo se quisermos", disse Hugo afagando o cachorro atrás da orelha que lhe retribuiu com uma pequena lambida no joelho, "Para de lamber, Plump! Tu passas essa língua nas tuas partes íntimas. É nojento!".

"Sabia que não ias estar pronto ainda", Hugo ouviu e ergueu os olhos para encontrar sua irmã parada na porta, "Anda logo que senão perdes o trem". Hugo levantou, pegou os livros e roupas que havia esquecido, colocando-os em sua mochila e saiu do quarto sem ao menos uma palavra. "Hugo, para com isso. Vais ficar emburrado ainda por causa daquele dia?" Hugo continuou em silêncio enquanto descia as escadas. "Deixa de ser tão teimoso, anda, vamos fazer as pazes."

"Vais deixar de ver o Malfoy?", disse ele parando no meio da sala e se virando para a irmã.

"Não fui eu que procurei ele...", disse Rose se aproximando do irmão e, recebendo um olhar sob sobrancelhas arqueadas, suspirou e continuou, "Eu não posso prometer isso... Não queres tua irmã feliz?", disse ela colocando um grande sorriso forçado no rosto.

"Já viesse com essa conversa uma vez pra cima de mim, Rose, e no que foi que deu?", disse ele relembrando o tempo em que estavam ainda em Hogwarts e ele havia descoberto que Scorpius estava namorando escondido com sua irmã.

"Tem mais por trás dessa história do que tu sabes... Mas não quero falar sobre isso, quero que não fiques mais chateado comigo. Será que pode ser?", disse Rose estendendo a mão.

Hugo suspirou e depois sorriu derrotado aceitando a mão estendida da irmã, "Mas fique sabendo que é só porque a voz do papai está repetindo na minha cabeça aquela mesma frase de sempre..."

Ambos se encararam sorrindo e disseram em uníssono, "Família é a única coisa que é para sempre". Os dois riram e começaram a atravessar o terreno para ultrapassar a proteção e poder aparatar.

No caminho Rose resolveu quebrar o silêncio. "E vais me contar agora quem era aquela guria que foi na sorveteria contigo?"

"Não era ninguém", disse Hugo instantaneamente perdendo o sorriso e, ao ver que sua irmã abria os lábios para falar alguma coisa, continuou, "Eu só não quero falar sobre isso, ok? Até porque é melhor ir antes que achem que desisti de pegar o trem..." A verdade é que Hugo ainda estava irritado por Monica se encaixar no que ele denominava 'fã-clube do Malfoy'.

"Claro. Ah! Essas cartas estavam ali do lado da porta. São pra ti", disse Rose entregando os envelopes para Hugo que os colocou na mochila pouco antes de aparatarem até a estação de trem. Lá chegando encontraram seus pais na entrada da estação nervosos à sua procura pois faltava pouco mais de dez minutos para a partida do trem. Ultrapassaram a barreira o mais rapidamente possível sem chamar a atenção dos trouxas.

"Por que demorou tanto?", disse Ronald assim que chegaram na plataforma 9¾, "Estávamos quase indo te buscar".

"Desculpe, pai", disse Rose, "A culpa foi minha... Fiquei convencendo Hugo a fazer as pazes comigo antes de voltar pra Hogwarts".

"A famosa briga misteriosa então acabou?", sorriu Hermione abraçando o filho de lado.

"Acho que sim", disse Hugo encabulado, "E onde está a tia Gina e o tio Harry?", disse vasculhando a plataforma com os olhos.

"Ainda estavam esperando Lily quando viemos. Ninguém sabe onde aquela menina se meteu", respondeu Ronald visivelmente preocupado.

"Ela vai aparecer", disse Hugo tranquilamente se segurando para não revirar os olhos, "Mas acho que vocês deveriam estar mais preocupados no momento em se despedir de mim, sabe?", e então riu ao receber um abraço da mãe e da irmã enquanto seu pai bagunçava seu cabelo.

"Prometa que vai escrever contando todas as novidades!", disse Rose ao soltá-lo.

"Vou tentar me lembrar".

"E que vai tentar entrar pro time de quadribol", disse Ronald rindo enquanto entregava a bagagem ao filho.

"Acho difícil..."

"Isso mesmo filho, esse ano tens que te concentrar e estudar bastante pros N.I.E.M.'s", disse Hermione ajeitando a gola da camisa de Hugo.

"Acho que vou ficar com a opção do quadribol então", disse Hugo rindo e depois, ao ver a expressão da sua mãe completou, "Só brincadeira, mãe, relaxa", sorriu ao ver o sorriso voltar ao rosto de sua mãe, então respirou fundo e continuou, "Acho que é isso então, lá vou eu pro 'gran finalle'". Então correu ao trem com sua bagagem indo diretamente à cabine que ficava com seus amigos desde o quinto ano. Mal havia entrado na cabine e o trem se pôs em movimento e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi envolvido num abraço apertado que ele retribuiu ao reconhecer sua amiga Kai.

"Hugo! Sentiu saudades de sua chinesa favorita?" disse ela ao soltá-lo.

"Sempre", respondeu ele rindo, "Tudo certo com vocês?", disse então estendendo a mão para Alec que já estava sentado na cabine.

"Tudo na mais santa paz", disse Alec batendo na mão do amigo, "Achei que ias perder o trem".

"Ainda não pretendo ser estrangulado pela minha mãe, obrigado", riu Hugo sentando-se ao lado do amigo, "Além do mais, sempre quis fazer uma entrada triunfal, sabe, chegar no último minuto. E como foi a viagem, Kai?"

"Ótima, mas vou esperar pra contar os detalhes quando Alice voltar".

"A reunião dos monitores começou cedo dessa vez, né?", comentou Hugo.

"No mesmo horário de sempre, tu é que chegasse mais tarde que de costume", riu Alec.

Antes que Hugo pudesse retrucar este comentário a porta foi aberta e Hugo viu uma garota de cabelos dourados perguntar apressadamente, apesar de estar claramente rindo, "Será que tem uma vaga pra gente se esconder aqui?"

"Oi!", disse Hugo surpreso se levantando do banco e ficando levemente corado, "Claro, Sarah, pode entrar". Hugo não pode ver, por estar de costas para os amigos, mas neste momento ambos reviraram os olhos. Sarah então fez sinal para alguém que estava no corredor e entrou sentando-se ao lado de Hugo ainda rindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego. Hugo nem ao menos notou quando a outra garota entrou na cabine, pois sua concentração estava toda voltada para a que estava ao seu lado. Quando finalmente resolveu tirar os olhos se Sarah e ver quem era a outra garota, ele não a reconheceu, até porque esta estava de costas espiando o corredor pela porta semifechada, além dele não lembrar de ninguém que tinha o cabelo tão descolorido a ponto de ficar branco e muito menos com aquelas pontas rosas. Mas assim que ela resolveu fechar a porta e se sentar com os demais, Hugo a reconheceu e disse surpreso, "Lily?"

* * *

___N.A.: _Finalmente ele embarca para Hogwarts! É bem possível que a fic fique mais focada no Hugo porque até agora só tenho planos suficientes pra este lado hehehhe, mas vamos ver se eu consigo mais idéias para a Monica.  


_Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão para a história [ou para mais bonus quem sabe] pode falar sem medo. Todas as idéias são bem vindas porque normalmente uma idéia leva à outra, certo?_

__

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido com esse capítulo. Vou tentar postar logo, mas não prometo, não tenho nada do próximo capítulo escrito ainda...

_Deixem comentários, please! Beijos!_


	14. Bem vindos a bordo

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 13 .:.**

**BEM VINDOS A BORDO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily?", disse Hugo surpreso ao reconhecer a garota de cabelos coloridos que entrou na cabine.

"Oi!", respondeu ela ainda rindo, depois virou para Sarah, "E o que foi aquilo ali fora?"

Sarah olhou para todos e, vendo os olhares agora mais curiosos pela fofoca do que pelos cabelos da Lily, sorriu, "Aquilo era quase um duelo de magia, sem a parte da cordialidade", riu ao ver que todos agora haviam entendido ainda menos da situação, "Luke e Harry estão criando o caos no corredor".

"Que Harry?", perguntou Alec. Devo dizer que a quantidade de Harry's que haviam nascido desde o fim da última guerra era impressionante... Havia pelo menos dois em cada turma nos últimos dezessete anos.

"O Bones, do nosso ano, amigo da Lily na Grifinória, sabem?"

"Bones? Se fosse qualquer outro era mais fácil de acreditar!", exclamou Hugo. Apesar de Luke Crabbe ser sonserino e Harry Bones um grifinório eles sempre haviam se dado bem, não eram grandes amigos, mas também nunca tiveram um desentendimento, além do mais, Bones sempre havia se mostrado um cara tranquilo. Hugo então notou uma expressão maliciosa no rosto de Sarah, "Que foi?"

"Primeira coisa, vocês sabem que ele tá namorando com a Jessica, né?", perguntou ela esperando a reação dos demais. Alec e Kai murmuraram começando a compreender, mas Hugo e Lily continuavam sem entender nada.

"E o que isso tem a ver com a briga?", perguntou Lily não contendo sua curiosidade.

"Vocês não viram a Jessica ainda né?", disse Kai ainda sorrindo.

"Digamos que agora ela tem dois novos amiguinhos", disse Alec fazendo gestos circulares de cima para baixo na frente de si.

"Ela aumentou os seios?", exclamou Lily boquiaberta.

"Ficaram imensos! E ela ainda está usando um decote que deixa eles quase de fora", riu Sarah, "Não preciso nem dizer que o Harry não gostou nem um pouco quando notou que o Luke estava praticamente babando em cima dos novos amiguinhos da Jessica como diz o Alec..."

"Mas o Luke também não presta né...", começou Kai, "Quando a Jessica tava a fim dele ele não dava bola pra ela".

"Mas eu vi quando ela praticamente esfregou as novas aquisições na cara do Luke...", disse Sarah arqueando as sobrancelhas, "Essa garota chegou pra acabar com aquela história que o pessoal da Corvinal só quer saber de livros enquanto que nós da Sonserina é que usamos de todos os meios pra conseguir notas". Todos riram com este comentário, pois Jessica era conhecida por usar roupas, digamos, ousadas sempre que possível. "Mas agora voltando a assuntos mais importantes: que cabelo é esse, Lily?!", disse divertidamente.

"Gostaram?", disse Lily sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo os cabelos flutuarem ao seu redor.

"Ainda não consegui descobrir como teus pais te deixaram vir desse jeito...", riu Hugo tentando imaginar como Lily havia conseguido convencer seu tio Harry a deixá-la pintar o cabelo daquele jeito e ainda vir pra Hogwarts assim.

"Simples, não dei tempo pra eles fazerem nada...", disse Lily dando de ombros, "Dei um tchauzinho rápido e antes que eles pudessem falar qualquer coisa pulei pra dentro do trem".

"Por isso que tinhas sumido então...", disse Hugo pensativamente, "Eu disse pra eles não se preocuparem... Mas eu nunca imaginei que tu ias fazer isso no cabelo", riu ao estender as mãos para erguer umas pontas do cabelo de Lily.

"Queria fazer surpresa", riu Lily tirando as mãos do primo de seu cabelo, "Mas ficou legal ou não?"

"Estranho", disse simplesmente Hugo.

"Ai, Hugo", riu Sarah batendo de leve no braço dele, depois se virou para Lily, "Ficou legal, principalmente porque ficasse bem morena nessas férias".

"Sim, Lily, ficou lindo! Mas sabes que eu adorava a cor do teu cabelo...", disse Kai fazendo beicinho. Kai já havia pintado o cabelo algumas vezes e sendo que atualmente estava com um tom avermelhado bem próximo ao natural de Lily.

"Eu também gosto, mas é que eu queria mudar um pouco... E se eu realmente conseguir uma vaga pra trabalhar no Ministério não vou poder fazer maluquices tipo essa", disse divertida, mas depois suspirou e disse, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto, "E eu também cansei de ficarem dizendo como eu sou parecida com a minha mãe. Quem sabe agora lembrem que eu não sou ela...", Lily terminou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio desconfortável em que apenas não se falava por não saber o que dizer, se é que me entendem... Mas o clima foi aliviado pelo comentário de Alec, "Não sei como podem esquecer...", disse pensativo, "Desculpe dizer isso, mas já vi uma foto da tua mãe quando estava em Hogwarts e... Bem, tu és muito mais...", pausou, tentando escolher palavras apropriadas, "interessante que ela..."

Lily riu com o comentário. "Brigada, Alec. Nunca imaginei que me achavas interessante", disse dando uma piscadela para ele.

"Só porque nunca me perguntasse", riu Alec.

A porta do compartimento então abriu e Alice entrou a fechando rapidamente, "Peter Summers é o monitor-chefe", disse boquiaberta, "A diretora deve ter batido a cabeça com força no vaso sanitário!"

"Calma, Alice", disse Hugo tentando fazer a amiga sentar do lado de Lily, "Ele é bem... seguidor das regras, não é? Deve ser por isso", então voltou a se sentar ao lado de Sarah, esticando os braços no encosto do banco. Diz a lenda que Petter Summers poderia recitar todas as regras de Hogwarts – incluindo os itens banidos – em qualquer ordem desejada e que ele nunca infringiu nenhuma delas.

"Ele é um neurótico retardado! A gente ficou até agora lá com ele dizendo que não será 'tolerante' com nós, reles monitores, se infringirmos alguma regra. Isso! Façam cara de espanto!", disse ao olhar a todos que estavam na cabine, "Nunca houve um monitor-chefe tão petulante desde... Desde Percy Weasley acho eu! Sem ofensa", completou com um olhar sincero para Hugo e Lily, que apenas dispensaram as desculpas com um olhar e um sorriso, todos ali já haviam ouvido as histórias de quando seu tio foi monitor-chefe, "A sorte é que a monitora-chefe é a Susan Tonelli... Ela também acha ele um idiota", depois ela respirou fundo e só então pareceu notar as pessoas que estavam a sua volta, "Sarah, adorei os brincos! Lily, teu cabelo ficou o máximo! Tens que me ajudar a fazer algo parecido no meu outra hora! Alec, tire o pé da minha mochila, por favor? Kai, quero ver as fotos agora!", tagarelou e correu para sentar no chão em frente à amiga, "E Hugo, cuidado com a mão boba", disse dando uma piscadela para o amigo que só então percebeu que sua mão estava quase encostando no ombro de Sarah e então retirou o braço rapidamente murmurando um 'desculpe' tímido e recebendo um sorriso corado como resposta.

"E o rolo que estava no corredor já acabou?", perguntou Sarah desviando o assunto.

"Deve ter acabado... Quando passei já tinham praticamente parado de brigar... Acho que o chato do Summers deve ter conseguido resolver", disse Alice.

"Então acho que vou me aventurar no corredor", disse Lily se levantando, "E tentar descobrir algo mais sobre a briga".

"Eu também vou, tentar ver a versão do lado sonserino", disse Sarah rindo. As duas saíram da cabine e, antes de fechar a porta, Sarah virou para Hugo sorrindo encabulada e acenou, "Nos vemos na escola então?", ele acenou de volta e a porta logo depois foi fechada.

"Nos vemos na escola?", zombou Alec.

"Cala boca", disse Hugo dando um soco leve no braço do amigo.

"Acho que perdi alguma coisa nessa história", sorriu Kai, "Porque eu tive a impressão de que a Sarah resolveu flertar com o nosso querido Hugo."

"Também me pareceu isso", riu Alice, "O que será que deu nela? Fizesse alguma coisa?"

"Não fiz nada, ok?", disse Hugo ficando com as orelhas vermelhas, "Vai ver que finalmente ela notou o meu charme irresistível", riu junto com os amigos.

"E com isso posso considerar que o 'caso Monica' foi encerrado?", disse Alice levantando-se do chão.

"Quem é Monica?", perguntou Kai logo que Alice sentou ao seu lado.

"Ninguém", disse rapidamente Hugo e ao ver a expressão de Alice ele continuou, "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, okay? Por que todo mundo resolveu falar sobre isso hoje?", Hugo ficou sério e levemente irritado. Queria não ficar tão abalado pela simples menção do nome dela, mas não conseguia. Isso lhe dava a certeza de que se envolvera mais do que planejara. Uma parte sua sabia que Alice estava certa, não tinha como dar certo essa história entre ele e Monica. Mas a outra parte ainda tinha vontade de voltar a falar com ela. Ergueu os olhos e viu que seus amigos estavam todos um pouco espantados com sua explosão, então sorriu e desconversou, "Então, vamos ver essas fotos da tua viagem ou não?"

...................................................................................

Já que todos resolveram falar sobre a Monica, acho que vou dar uma olhadinha no que ela anda fazendo... E com uma novidade! Não vou nem voltar nem avançar no tempo! Bem, Monica havia acabado de deixar Ed – seu gato, lembram? – em casa após uma visita ao veterinário e, ao encontrar uma pequena lista de compras na porta da geladeira resolveu fazer uma visita ao mercado. E foi ali que a encontramos, fones de ouvido tocando uma música no volume máximo, cesta na mão, escolhendo produtos da prateleira enquanto os pensamentos estavam a alguns quilômetros dali, mais precisamente a caminho de Hogwarts e no fato de que nem ao menos se falaram desde aquela discussão besta. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia acreditar que Kate estava certa, ela não queria acreditar que não pudesse dar certo apesar de tudo. Estava tão absorta nesses pensamentos que nem ao menos ouviu quando aqueles homens entraram no mercado. Quando percebeu, já era tarde demais: a arma de um deles já havia disparado e ela desmaiava com a dor que lhe atingiu no abdômen.

* * *

___N.A.: _Fim trágico dedicado à Aninha e ao Bernardo que reclamaram que outro capítulo meu ficou muito meloso (acho que consegui desaçucarar um pouco né?). Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! E que comentem também! Beijos!

_** Resolvi esperimentar esse tal de Twitter de que tanto falam... Vamos ver no que dá: __/bizinhavieira. Lá vou avisar como está caminhando a fic e sobre qualquer coisa que queiram!_


	15. Encontros, bips e envelopes

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 14 .:.**

**ENCONTROS, BIPS E ENVELOPES**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo caminhava calmamente pelo gramado de Hogwarts arrastando sua mochila pela alça. Aquele era o horário dele, um dos poucos momentos em que ele não estava acompanhado. Não que ele reclamasse de ser amigo de quase toda a escola, mas ele também gostava de seus momentos de paz e silêncio. E para passar esses momentos ele normalmente descia até o campo de quadribol. Era para onde ele estava indo agora.

Chegando à torre negra e amarela, subiu as escadas rapidamente até alcançar o topo da arquibancada. Aspirou o ar noturno e sorriu. Era bom estar de volta. Ele se aprontava para sentar quando viu uma luz tremeluzente alguns metros à frente. Sem nem mesmo pensar a respeito ele se aproximou e encontrou Sarah sentada com as pernas cruzadas e um livro sobre elas, mas olhava sem foco para frente. Ele sentou ao seu lado silenciosamente.

"Não imaginava encontrar ninguém aqui", disse ele apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"Hugo!", sobressaltou-se ela, "Que susto! Não ouvi tu chegando..."

"Calma", riu ele, "Não vou te atacar", ela riu também e fechou o livro que estava em seu colo, "Normalmente ninguém vem aqui a essa hora, fiquei curioso..."

"Eu precisava ficar sozinha um pouco... Daí lembrei que me contasse como aqui era calmo... Então resolvi ficar um pouco aqui... Espero não estar atrapalhando, não queria invadir teu espaço", disse sem graça.

"Pois é... Mas agora já invadisse...", disse ele seriamente, mas depois sorriu e continuou, "Mas tudo bem, eu deixo tu vires aqui. Tens minha permissão".

"Obrigada então", riu ela, "Só esquecesse de dizer que era bonito também", disse ao vislumbrar o reflexo do luar sobre a relva brilhando como se ela fosse feita de diamantes.

"Ainda melhor que em dia de jogo né?", ela riu com o comentário de Hugo e ele aproveitou para pegar o livro do colo dela, "Vamos ver o que a senhorita anda lendo. Livro de Herbologia?".

"Tem pesquisa pra fazer", disse ela pegando o livro de volta, "Mas agora ficou difícil, já que não tem luz aqui... E esse fogo portátil não ajuda muito... Não sei como é que consegues ler aqui", ela então viu que ele ria e sacudia a cabeça, como que em descrença, então o encarou séria e disse, "Que foi?"

"Nunca ouvisse falar de 'lumus' não?", disse ele pegando a varinha, fazendo-a acender ao pronunciar o feitiço. Ele então rapidamente se aproximou dela, abriu o livro e apontou a varinha para as páginas, "Muito melhor, não?"

"Muito", riu ela, "Mas algo me diz que vais ficar pegando no meu pé por causa disso o resto do ano durante as aulas de feitiço".

"Provavelmente", disse ele apagando a luz de sua varinha, "Mas posso te deixar em paz se me prometeres uma coisa".

"Pelo atual arqueamento das tuas sobrancelhas não deve ser boa coisa", ela disse e ambos riram, "Mas tudo bem, vamos ver qual a tua proposta".

"Vou te deixar em paz se me prometeres nunca mais usar da tua liberdade de vir aqui para estudar", ela riu e ele continuou seriamente, "Estou falando sério, aqui é um lugar pra gente relaxar e não ficar estudando... Pra isso tem a biblioteca. Combinado?".

"Combinado", respondeu colocando a mão sobre o peito num gesto solene. Eles fitaram com olhares perdidos a floresta proibida novamente. Após alguns segundos Sarah continuou, "Acho que vou pro meu quarto... Já está ficando frio".

"E não vais jantar?", disse Hugo olhando para ela.

"E quem disse que eu não jantei?", respondeu mantendo o olhar à frente.

"Pressentimento", ele disse e ela o encarou espantada, ele riu e continuou, "Pelo que entendi estás aqui desde cedo, então não deves ter jantado".

Ela sorriu encabulada, "Eu queria ficar sozinha, como já disse... Acho que o Salão Principal não é o melhor lugar pra isso".

"Mas ficar sem jantar em Hogwarts é um pecado", disse ele se levantando, "Vem, vais jantar na cozinha".

"Como assim na cozinha?", disse ela, "A gente não pode ir lá".

"Desde quando?", ele riu, "Nunca fosse na cozinha?", ela acenou negativamente e ele sorriu, "Então está mais do que na hora. Não se pode terminar Hogwarts sem pelo menos uma visita à cozinha. Vem, não tens escolha", disse estendendo a mão para ela.

Sarah sorriu e encarou a mão estendida de Hugo, mas apenas apertou o livro contra o peito e se levantou. Hugo levou a mão a sua cabeça, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos assim que notou o seu gesto involuntário e tentou disfarçar o seu embaraço acenando com a cabeça para a saída. Caminharam lado a lado de volta ao castelo. Assim que alcançaram as portas da entrada Sarah quebrou o silêncio, "E onde está o restante do quarteto fantástico?"

"Quarteto fantástico?", riu Hugo, "Desde quando tu lê histórias em quadrinho trouxas?"

"Meu pai coleciona", disse ela dando de ombros enquanto eles avançavam pelo corredor.

"Bem, Alice teve ronda hoje, e Kai arrastou Alec e mais todo mundo que planeja fazer parte do time de quadribol pra uma reunião antes da aula de Astronomia deles", eles pararam no corredor e ele olhou para ela, "Pronta?". Ela riu e acenou concordando, então ele fez cócegas na pêra do retrato que estava ao lado deles e Sarah se surpreendeu ao ouvir à pêra rir e o quadro se mover dando passagem a uma porta. Hugo então fez uma mesura, "Bem vinda à cozinha, madame"

...................................................................................

Monica sentia seu corpo completamente dolorido. Ao fundo ouvia um 'bip' constante e ritmado. Com muito esforço conseguiu abrir levemente os olhos, mas não surgiu nenhuma imagem focada, apenas claridade. Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu uma fisgada violenta em seu ventre e desistiu. Tentou chamar alguém, mas se assustou ao sentir que havia algo em sua garganta. Enquanto aumentava a freqüência do 'bip', Monica tentava enxergar algo ao seu redor, tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Logo surgiu uma mulher de uniforme ao seu lado e tudo voltou à sua memória, mas antes que pudesse tentar se comunicar com a enfermeira sentiu o remédio que ela aplicou fazer efeito e logo estava mais uma vez dormindo profundamente.

...................................................................................

Hugo desceu novamente as escadas após levar Sarah até a entrada das masmorras da Sonserina e disse a senha entrando no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Atravessou o salão e tomou o corredor até seu quarto. Aproveitou que não havia mais ninguém ali e se jogou em sua cama pegando o livro de dentro de sua mochila. Assim que o abriu, dois envelopes caíram sobre seu colo, os envelopes que Rose havia lhe entregado no dia anterior. Olhou o remetente e viu que as duas eram de Monica. Por um momento pensou em guardá-las, não sabia se queria lê-las, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte e abriu os envelopes, pegando para ler primeiro a mais antiga.

_"Não acredito que fosse embora daquele jeito e me deixasse plantada no meio do Beco Diagonal! O que foi que te deu? Porque se tens algum problema comigo devo dizer que o melhor é conversar e não simplesmente ir embora e deixar o dito pelo não dito. Se o problema foi porque eu defendi a posição da tua irmã, quero dizer que não me arrependo. Ela é bem grandinha pra decidir o que fazer da vida dela._

_Eu imagino que como irmão tu queiras cuidar dela, mas não estavas fazendo isso agindo daquele jeito! Fazer um escândalo no meio de uma sorveteria não é forma de se resolver nada. Muito menos partir pra briga. Sei que não teve briga de fato, mas por um momento eu achei que teria. Eu não reconheci ali o Hugo com quem eu tanto me diverti nas últimas semanas. Espero que o verdadeiro Hugo seja aquele do parque, aquele da festa e não esse que eu vi hoje._

_Monica"_

Hugo fechou a carta pensativo. Ela havia se divertido com ele pelo jeito... Ele também havia se divertido quando estava com ela. E agora ele havia estragado tudo. Ele não devia ter ido embora daquele jeito, mas fazer o quê? Na hora ele só conseguia ver que ela estava defendendo o Malfoy... E defender o Malfoy é praticamente o mesmo que estar contra ele. Respirou fundo e pegou a outra carta.

_"Hugo,_

_Eu não retiro o que eu disse ontem, mas eu acho que te devo desculpas. Primeiro porque eu acho que fui meio rude contigo, tanto pessoalmente quanto naquela carta. Mas também porque me dei conta de que usei uma palavra que deve ter te magoado e só agora que fui me dar conta disso. Eu não devia ter dito que eras infantil lá no Beco Diagonal, foi uma expressão infeliz. Espero que entendas que eu não quis te chamar de criança e nem acho que sejas. Surpreendentemente eu não me importo que sejas mais novo do que eu e nem que ainda estejas em Hogwarts. O que me importa é que eu me sinto ótima quando estou contigo._

_Espero que me desculpes,_

_Monica._

_P.S.: Ainda me deves um sorvete. Que tal antes de ires para Hogwarts?"_

"Ótimo, agora ela deve estar achando que eu sou o maior teimoso da face da Terra", disse jogando a cabeça no travesseiro e passando as mãos no rosto e depois as correndo pelo seu cabelo. Então se levantou depressa e procurou pena e pergaminho. Iria enviar a carta amanhã. Só esperava que não fosse muito tarde para pedir desculpas.

* * *

___N.A.: E o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Não tenho nada planejado para o próximo capítulo, então talvez demore um pouco pra postar. Ainda mais que vou ter visita no fim de semana, daí sabem como é... Mas vou tentar escrever alguma coisa. Não esqueçam de participar do grande movimento "Coloque um sorriso no rosto de um autor", é muito fácil, não demora e não dói: é só deixar um comentário! Beijos!_

_** Quem quiser pode me adicionar no Live Messenger (bizinhavieira (at) hotmail . com) ou no Twitter (/bizinhavieira)_


	16. Para isso que servem os amigos

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 15 .:.**

**PARA ISSO QUE SERVEM OS AMIGOS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma manhã quente de sábado e quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts que já haviam acordado podiam ser encontrados no jardim aproveitando o sol. Mas como não são todos os alunos que nos interessam, vamos nos concentrar na beira do lago. Por quê? Bem que podia ser apenas porque ali tem uma temperatura mais agradável, mas na verdade é para observar nosso querido Hugo que estava sentado à margem com a cara amarrada.

"Deixa de ser um chato, Weasley!" gritou Alec assim que emergiu, "Entra logo na água! Anda!"

"Já disse que não quero, poxa!" resmungou Hugo antes de jogar mais uma pedra no lago. Preparava-se para jogar outra quando sentiu a água fria lhe acertando o rosto. Levantou-se num pulo e logo outro montante de água lhe acertou encharcando sua roupa. Ergueu os olhos e viu Alec gargalhando e teve certeza que fora ele quem lhe molhara. "Pra que isso?!"

"Pra refrescar tuas idéias," disse Alec ainda rindo.

"E quem é que disse que minhas idéias precisam ser refrescadas, posso saber?" Hugo acenava com a varinha tentando secar sua roupa.

"Deixa de ser teimoso," disse Alec se aproximando do amigo, "Vais ficar com essa cara de bunda o dia inteiro?"

"Eu não queria vir, lembra?", disse Hugo deitando na grama. Alec havia lhe enchido a paciência até que ele concordasse em vir ao lago.

"E eu ia te deixar sozinho no salão comunal esperando as pedras mudarem de cor?" Alec se sentou ao lado de Hugo, mas manteve seu olhar no lago. "Eu sei que tás chateado, mas, sinceramente, adianta alguma coisa tu ficares desperdiçando o teu sábado só porque ela não respondeu uma maldita carta?" Hugo apenas continuou a olhar para o alto. "Quer dizer, não estou dizendo que a Alice tenha razão, ok? Talvez essa tal de Monica seja realmente legal e tudo mais, mas não consigo acreditar que tás deixando de curtir teu último ano em Hogwarts pra ficar na fossa por conta de um rolo que nem chegou a acontecer."

Hugo não conteve um sorriso abafado, "E que nem vai acontecer tu queres dizer né?"

"Isso tu tens que perguntar pra Lily," riu Alec, "Ela é que está fazendo adivinhação ainda." Hugo riu também. Após alguns segundos Alec continuou, "Sabe, é só que eu acho que a Kai tem razão quando diz que às vezes a gente precisa ir pra direita pra chegar à esquerda."

"Acho que ela diz algo com leste e oeste na verdade..." disse Hugo sentando-se.

"Bem, o que importa é o sentido," disse ao bater na nuca de Hugo, "Não adianta nada tu ficares aqui amaldiçoando a sorte e coisas do gênero."

Hugo respirou fundo e absorveu as palavras do amigo. Ele passara os últimos dias esperando uma resposta que nunca chegou e lamentando sua sorte. Alec estava certo. Esse era o último ano deles em Hogwarts, tinham que aproveitar ao máximo ou iriam se arrepender depois. Levantou-se num pulo e disse, tirando a camisa, "Quem chegar por último do outro lado do lago tem que fazer o trabalho de Runas essa semana." Alec apenas riu antes de se jogar na água com o amigo e começar a nadar: era bom ter o velho Hugo de volta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica estava sentada em sua cama apertando incansavelmente os botões do controle remoto. Havia sido removida para o quarto há apenas algumas horas, as quais, em sua maior parte, ainda foram repletas de visitas dos funcionários do hospital, mas mesmo assim já estava entediada. Estava passando pela quinta vez pelo mesmo canal da televisão quando a porta de seu quarto abriu.

"Já estava achando que tinhas sumido," disse Monica com a voz fraca assim que viu Kate passar pela porta.

"E te deixar sozinha nesse quarto feio? Nunca," sorriu Kate, "Trouxe aquele livro que tavas lendo, pra passar o tempo quando a gente não estiver aqui." Kate colocou o livro ao lado de Monica, puxou a cadeira e se sentou perto da cama. "Mel queria ter vindo, mas o restaurante não deu folga pra ela agora. Acho que ela vem no final da tarde." Monica viu quando lágrimas escaparam do rosto da amiga.

"Kate, eu to bem. Não precisas chorar, ok?" disse tentando acalmar a amiga.

"Como é que tu podes fazer isso com a gente, hein? Sair por aí levando tiro sem nem avisar!" brincou Kate, secando as lágrimas. Monica riu e sentiu uma leve pontada de dor no ventre. Ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto da amiga, Kate continuou, "Ok, nada de piadas por mais um tempo."

"Por falar em tempo," disse Monica se arrumando na cama, "os médicos daqui estão impressionados com a minha recuperação, sabia? Era para eu estar na UTI por mais algumas semanas", depois sorriu e encarou Kate, "Não sei por que, mas acho que tem dedo teu nessa história."

"Dedo do Phillip pra ser mais exata," disse encabulada, "Ele é que teve a idéia de enfeitiçar os médicos pra eles te darem as poções que ele trazia do St. Mungus ao invés dos remédios daqui..."

"Acho que tenho que agradecer o teu irmão então. Já estou entediada e olha que não faz nem uma semana que estou aqui... Imagina se tivesse que passar alguns meses..." disse rindo.

"Acho que ele vem aqui amanhã. Daí podes agradecer ele pessoalmente." Kate então tirou um folheto de sua bolsa e entregou para Monica.

"Que é isso?" perguntou confusa.

"Olha ali em baixo," indicou Kate, "É um papel pequeno, mas mesmo assim, eu estou dentro da peça!"

"Isso mesmo, a gente tem que começar por baixo não é?" Monica estava visivelmente extasiada com a notícia, "Se eu pudesse eu te daria um grande abraço agora! Parabéns, Kate!" comemorou, depois continuou, fazendo uma cara triste, "Só não acredito que vou perder a festa de comemoração."

"Que nada, vamos esperar pra comemorar junto com a tua alta do hospital." As duas ainda ficaram conversando alguns minutos até que o médico apareceu para medicar Monica e pedir para que Kate saísse e a deixasse descansar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hugo, para de jogar essa bola na parede e presta atenção aqui, por favor!", disse Kai desesperadamente, "Preciso da tua ajuda pra decidir isso!"

"Eu sei. Calma!" Hugo segurou a bola em suas mãos e depois voltou a se debruçar sobre a mesa com a amiga, "Eu tava pensando."

"Alguma idéia então?" Kai era capitã do time de quadribol pelo segundo ano consecutivo, mas desde antes de assumir a posição Hugo já era considerado o estrategista. Ele tinha uma teoria sobre o quadribol se assemelhar ao xadrez e usava as estratégias que aprendeu com o pai no tabuleiro para auxiliar o time. Dizia que era a forma que tinha para ajudar já que não era bom o suficiente para entrar em campo. Os testes para o time da Lufa-Lufa foram nesta tarde e agora estavam os dois tentavam montar o time antes de saírem pra jantar.

"Alessia é uma boa apanhadora, acho que não tem dúvida que essa posição seja dela. Tu vais continuar como goleira, claro. O Alec é o melhor artilheiro que temos, não podemos tirar ele dali." Enquanto falava, Hugo colocava bonecos de jogador sobre o campo em miniatura que havia na mesa. "Os outros é que são o problema..."

"Bem, eu acho que temos que conversar com o Rodney... Tudo bem que ele quer ser artilheiro esse ano, mas os candidatos a batedores são muito fracos... O melhorzinho foi o Derek, mas ele é muito verde ainda, precisa treinar bastante pra pegar o jeito do jogo."

"Eu também tava pensando nisso," concordou Hugo, "Até porque temos mais opções para artilheiros."

"Sem dúvida." Kai alcançou umas miniaturas e começou a colocar sobre o campo, "Ele aceitando ficar como batedor, a gente tem o Lewis e a Carol pra colocar como artilheiros. A Carol não é ótima, mas ela melhorou muito do ano passado pra cá, acho que vai dar conta do recado."

"É... Pode ser," disse Hugo pensativamente enquanto coçava o queixo, "Mas vamos ter que começar a treinar logo."

"Sim, sim. Vou fazer o calendário assim que tiver o plano de aula de todos os selecionados," disse ao alcançar uma pena e um pergaminho, "Todos os outros que fizeram o teste vão ficar na reserva."

Hugo se levantou e depois passou os olhos pela sala abarrotada de alunos, "Visse pra onde aqueles dois foram?"

"Acho que a Alice deve ter carregado o Alec pro quarto de vocês... Ela ia começar os deveres de Runas e sabes que ela não gosta da bagunça do Salão Comunal nessas horas..." respondeu Kai já debruçada sobre o pergaminho anotando a lista de selecionados para pendurar no mural.

"Vou lá chamar eles pra gente ir jantar, então." Hugo foi pelo corredor e entrou em seu impecável quarto – graças ao Alec, claro – encontrando Alice folheando despreocupadamente o livro e Alec roncando no sofá abraçado com outros volumes. "Ele ajudou alguma coisa?" riu Hugo.

"Sim, ele desmaiou há menos de cinco minutos," sorriu Alice, "Já era hora da gente dar uma pausa mesmo. E vocês? Decidiram o time?"

"Da melhor forma possível." Hugo mal havia se sentado na cama quando ouviu uma batida na porta e uma garota um pouco mais nova do que eles entrou devagar: Alessia.

"Oi, vim buscar meu namorado," acenou sorrindo, depois, ao ver Alec sobre o sofá, revirou os olhos, "Mas vejo que ele está dormindo." Alice e Hugo riram. Alessia sentou num pedaço livre do sofá e começou a tentar acordar Alec.

"Bem, enquanto vocês lutam essa batalha inglória eu vou ao corujal mandar uma carta pra minha mãe," Hugo levantou pegando o envelope de sua gaveta, "Senão é capaz dela achar que a Lula Gigante me seqüestrou de verdade dessa vez. Encontro vocês depois no Salão Principal." Ele acenou para as garotas e saiu. Seguiu pelos corredores girando a carta entre os dedos até chegar ao corujal. Mal havia atado a carta à perna da coruja quando ouviu alguém entrar na torre. "Oi," disse ao reconhecer Sarah, "Mandando notícias pra casa?"

"De certa forma." Ela virou de costas, mas ele viu as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto da garota enquanto ela amarrava a carta à perna da coruja.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" disse preocupado levando a mão ao ombro de Sarah.

"Não, nada." Sarah correu as mãos pelo rosto secando as lágrimas, depois forçou um sorriso no rosto e continuou, "Bobagens..."

"Não deve ser bobagem se tás chorando. Não queres dar uma volta?" Hugo notou certo desconforto no olhar de Sarah. "Não precisa conversar se não quiseres. Só caminhar."

Ela sorriu e os dois caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores. Atravessaram uma porta lateral e seguiram pelo jardim até que Sarah parou. "Meus pais estão se divorciando." Ela mais uma vez forçou um sorriso no rosto. "Viu, eu disse que era bobagem."

Mas Hugo sabia que não era, principalmente para alguém como Sarah, alguém de uma família tão tradicional quanto se pode ser hoje em dia. Os Perkins eram respeitados na sociedade bruxa e trouxa há muitas décadas e conhecidos por seu respeito pelos costumes e, como diz seu tio Charlie, pelo excesso de pompa. Hugo tentou, mas sabia que nunca seria capaz de entender verdadeiramente o que significava para Sarah o divórcio dos seus pais.

"Como? Quando?" Ele resmungou, não sabendo que falar.

"Eles mandaram uma carta logo depois que cheguei na escola dizendo que estavam pensando nisso," ela se sentou sobre a relva, "mas hoje chegou outra dizendo que os papéis foram assinados." Hugo sentou-se ao lado dela e passou o braço sobre seus ombros. "Como eu vou conseguir olhar pras pessoas quando a notícia sair?"

"Ninguém vai ligar pra isso, tu vais ver." Hugo tentava escolher as melhores palavras. "Muitos alunos tem os pais separados, eles sabem o que é isso."

"O problema não são eles... Sou eu." Sarah não conteve as lágrimas. "Pode até parecer exagero, mas parece que o meu mundo desabou... Eu não sei o que fazer." E Hugo não sabia o que dizer, então apenas apertou levemente o braço que estava ao redor dos ombros de Sarah. Eles ficaram ali alguns minutos enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo rosto da garota. Ela então secou o rosto e colocou um leve sorriso no rosto. "Obrigada, Hugo. Por ouvir, por estar aqui...Por tudo."

"Que é isso..." Ele disse enquanto as famosas 'orelhas flamejantes' entravam novamente em ação. "É pra isso que os amigos servem, não é?"

Hugo manteve o olhar à frente e não pôde ver o rubor subir às faces de Sarah quando ela virou o rosto para ele e chamou seu nome não mais alto que um sussurro. Ele virou seu rosto para ela e sua respiração falseou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Sarah que mordia o lábio inferior. Naquele momento sabia que não conseguiria conter seu impulso, pois involuntariamente começava a aproximar seu rosto do dela.

* * *

___N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado! Sei que demorei um pouco pra atualizar mas várias coisas aconteceram: tive visitas durante um fim de semana e depois, quando foram embora, chegou meu novo jogo de PS3 e eu fiquei jogando ao invés de escrever =P. Mas foi porque eu não sabia o que colocar nesse capítulo... Acabei até adiantando o que eu queria que demorasse mais um pouco pra acontecer =P. Se possível deixem um comentário, ok? Ouvir a opinião de vocês sempre deixa o meu dia mais feliz e as especulações e idéias de vocês sempre me dão inspiração para capítulos futuros! Beijos!_

_** Quem quiser pode me adicionar no Live Messenger (bizinhavieira (at) hotmail . com) ou no Twitter (/bizinhavieira)_


	17. Não me esconda nada

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 16 .:.**

**NÃO ME ESCONDA NADA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poucas pessoas ainda estavam no Salão Principal. Nada incomum, devo acrescentar, devido ao adiantado da hora. Numa das mesas havia apenas quatro alunos conversando animadamente.

"Se conforme, Kai. A gente ganhou." Alessia riu juntando as cartas que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa.

"Vocês trapacearam, só pode." Kai pegou o pergaminho da mão de Alice e passou a vasculhá-lo com os olhos. "Minha mão tava perfeita e, olha aqui, a gente tinha mais pontos já. Não tinha como a gente ter perdido."

"Mas a gente perdeu. Relaxa, é só um jogo de Snap." riu Alice.

"E se a gente tivesse roubado no jogo o baralho teria explodido, não é?" Alec riu também.

Kai se preparava para retrucar quando viu Alice dando um salto para o lado ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si. "Sem querer estragar a brincadeira, mas já estragando, vocês não acham que está na hora de se recolherem?"

"Professora Bones! Que susto!" Alice disse num suspiro.

"A gente tava esperando o Hugo." respondeu Alec sorrindo. "Mas parece que ele não vem mais."

"A senhora quer companhia até seu quarto?" perguntou Alessia quando todos já seguiam pelo corredor.

"Muito obrigada, mas não é preciso." sorriu Susan Bones, diretora da Lufa-Lufa. "Melhor vocês irem ver o que aconteceu de tão grave para o Sr. Weasley esquecer de jantar."

Então, enquanto a professora seguia seu caminho, os quatro alunos dobraram o corredor logo entrando pelo retrato no salão comunal. Mal entraram Alice correu e se jogou em um sofá abraçando os joelhos.

"Bem, aqui o digníssimo Hugo não está..." disse Kai se sentando ao lado de Alice.

"Vai lá chamar ele, Alec."

"E posso saber por que eu, dona Longbottom?" Alec disse ao sentar-se em outro sofá abraçando a namorada.

"O quarto é teu oras..." Alice disse logo antes de dar um grande bocejo.

"Isso nunca te impediu de entrar lá antes até onde eu sei. Além do mais," disse ele e então esticou os pés sobre a mesa de centro, "eu estou confortável."

"Eu também estou confortável. Eu não estou confortável, Kai?" Retrucou Alice.

"É, ela está confortável." Disse Kai enquanto folheava uma revista despreocupadamente. Depois ergueu os olhos rapidamente da revista e acrescentou: "E eu também estou confortável, antes que alguém pergunte."

"Mas eu estou aqui cuidando da Alessia, não é?" disse Alec abraçando com força a namorada.

"Não me meta nisso." riu ela.

"Sua chata. Kai?" apelou Alec.

"É verdade." Kai disse sem tirar os olhos da revista. Depois, ao sentir o punho de Alice lhe acertar o braço ergueu novamente os olhos assustada. "Que foi? É verdade! Só tu que não tá fazendo nada."

"Tu também não tá!" reclamou Alice.

"Eu to lendo!" disse Kai balançando a revista em suas mãos.

"Tu já leu essa revista toda. Duas vezes." Alice cruzou os braços diante de si. Como ninguém se moveu do lugar ela respirou fundo e se levantou. "Seus preguiçosos." Ela então saiu ainda voltando o rosto para mostrar a língua para os amigos ao ouvir um comentário de 'olha só quem fala'. Poucos minutos depois de ter saído, Alice voltou correndo para o Salão Comunal. "Ele não tá no quarto."

"O quê?" assustou-se Kai.

"Ele não tá no quarto. Nem no dele nem em nenhum outro."

"Olhasse no banheiro?" perguntou Alec.

"Claro que não, né!" disse Alessia empurrando Alec. "Essa parte é serviço teu."

"Tá! Eu já vou!" Alec se levantou, mas antes que se afastasse ouviram o retrato se abrindo e Hugo entrou. Eles então caminharam até ele.

"Onde é que o senhor estava?" Alice disse irritada.

"Vendo as estrelas." riu Hugo. Quando viu que Alice ia retrucar ele enlaçou a cintura dela com uma mão e segurou com a outra a mão dela e a girou como num passo de dança. "Minha noite foi ótima. Deixa ela assim, certo? Eu te deixo brigar comigo amanhã, ok?" Depois deu um beijo na bochecha dela e antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele entrou no banheiro masculino.

"O que foi isso?" exclamou Kai após alguns minutos em que ficaram ali parados em silêncio.

"Não sei, mas a gente só vai descobrir amanhã." Alec disse sacudindo os ombros, depois se virou para Alessia. "Acho que vou me preparar pra dormir, ok?"

"Acho melhor a gente também ir pra cama, Alice. Amanhã ele te conta o que aconteceu." bocejou Kai arrastando a amiga para o quarto enquanto os pombinhos se despediam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo se refugiou no banheiro. Alice pode ser muito persistente quando quer e naquele exato momento ele só queria ficar sozinho pra poder compreender o que acabara de acontecer. Ele alcançou a escova de dente e fez sua higiene lentamente, dando tempo para os outros convencerem Alice a deixá-lo em paz. Após alguns minutos ouviu um barulho à porta e viu Alec entrar. Ele se aproximou e se apoiou na pia ao lado de Hugo.

"A Kai arrastou ela pro quarto, mas não sei se vai conseguir segurar muito tempo."

Hugo secou o rosto e depois olhou para o amigo sorrindo, "Valeu."

"Até eu to curioso. Nem tás parecendo o mesmo Hugo de hoje de manhã." riu Alec também passando a fazer sua higiene. "Mas se não queres contar ainda não sou eu que vou ficar pressionando."

"Brigado. Amanhã eu conto. Eu só preciso entender o que aconteceu primeiro." disse Hugo enquanto guardava suas coisas. "Vou aproveitar que o caminho tá vazio e ir pro quarto. Boa noite."

Hugo foi rapidamente para o quarto e, após vestir seu pijama, se jogou na cama. Correu uma das mãos pelo cabelo e sorriu enquanto lembranças do que ocorrera passavam por sua cabeça.

...

_Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Só podia ser mais um dos sonhos malucos que ele costumava ter. Mas aquele perfume suave era real demais. Definitivamente não era só sua imaginação. Era verdade. Ele estava beijando Sarah. Por mais que quisesse continuar, decidiu que seria melhor separar seus lábios dos dela. Respirou fundo ainda sem abrir os olhos. "Desculpe."_

_"Pelo quê?" Hugo abriu os olhos e viu que ela sorria timidamente._

_"Bem, porque eu não devia ter aproveitado que tu tavas assim tão..." Hugo gesticulava tentando explicar-se._

_"Tão vulnerável?" riu ela e ele balançou a cabeça em conformação. No instante seguinte ela aproximou o rosto do dele e seus hálitos se misturaram enquanto ela corria carinhosamente a ponta do nariz na bochecha dele. "Bem que a Lily disse que tu eras um bobo."_

_"Bobo? Por quê?" perguntou já embriagado pela proximidade entre eles._

_"Por que tu não consegues ver que eu gosto de ti." E no instante seguinte a distância que havia entre eles desapareceu e Hugo voltou a se deliciar com o sabor adocicado dos lábios de Sarah._

_..._

Ainda com essas lembranças, Hugo adormeceu algumas horas depois. Mal havia pego no sono quando ouviu a porta do quarto ranger e, segundos depois, alguém ou alguma coisa subiu em sua cama. Tateou por sua varinha, mas antes mesmo que a encontrasse outra varinha se acendeu em sua frente revelando Alice.

"Tás maluca? O que tás fazendo aqui?" Hugo esfregou os olhos sentando-se na cama enquanto Alice fechava as cortinas da cama de Hugo.

"Não consigo dormir." Alice sentou-se novamente em frente a Hugo abraçando seus joelhos. "Achei que eu fosse tua melhor amiga..."

"E tu és. Melhor amiga desde sempre e pra vida toda. Se tudo der certo. Mas por que isso agora?"

"Porque agora tu ficas sempre escondendo as coisas de mim."

"Deixa de bobagem, Alice..." Hugo voltou a deitar-se na cama, mas num dos cantos, deixando espaço ao seu lado. "Anda, deita aqui." Depois que Alice deitou ao seu lado, Hugo continuou. "Eu só estava tentando entender bem o que aconteceu antes de contar, só isso."

"Tu beijasse a Sarah, não é?" Alice sorriu. Hugo riu. Alice o conhecia mais do que ele supunha.

"Beijei. Não acredito que fiz isso, mas eu fiz. E ela não reclamou."

"Claro que ela não ia reclamar." Alice riu abraçando o amigo. E assim ambos adormeceram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___N.A.: Apesar de ter quem previsse que este capítulo sairia somente após o ano novo, ele aqui está. Espero que tenham gostado! E que deixem aquele comentariozinho que tanto me alegra! :) Beijos!_


	18. Cuidado: frágil

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 17 .:.**

**CUIDADO: FRÁGIL**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maldito ar condicionado..." resmungou Monica desistindo de cobrir suas costas parcialmente descobertas devido à vestimenta do hospital e tratando de empurrar a porta do banheiro com o seu andador, pois ainda não tinha forças para caminhar sem auxílio. Fechava a porta lentamente quando quase caiu ao ouvir um pigarro atrás de si. "Pelo amor da santa virgem, Phillip! Queres me matar do coração?!" exclamou com a mão sobre o peito.

"Não era esse o meu objetivo." riu se aproximando de Monica. "Não sabia que já estavas podendo caminhar sozinha."

"E não posso." Monica respondeu enquanto ele a ajudava a deitar novamente na cama. Ao notar o olhar que ele lhe lançava continuou. "E não faça essa cara de 'só porque é curandeira acha que sabe mais que os médicos daqui'. Eu precisava ir no banheiro e não pretendia me molhar toda só porque uns idiotas resolveram bater com o carro e fazer todas as enfermeiras ficarem a disposição deles..."

"Além de achar que sabe mais do que eles..."

"Tá... Isso também." Monica riu enquanto Phillip ajeitava o travesseiro atrás dela. "Pelo menos eu sei porque é que já estou praticamente recuperada."

"Ah, sim. Dá de ver pela tua cara o quão recuperada que já estás." Ele revirou os olhos enquanto sentava na poltrona ao lado da cama.

"Ha... ha... ha..." debochou Monica. "Sarcasmo nunca foi o teu forte, Phil, desista. E quero que saibas que eu me sinto muito melhor do que pareço estar." E Monica realmente sentia-se muito bem. Pelo menos para quem havia levado um tiro a cerca de uma semana. Mas sabia que sua aparência estava longe de demonstrar isso. Havia admirado seu rosto no espelho em sua recente ida ao banheiro e a visão realmente não era animadora: estava magra, pálida, com olheiras fortes, lábios rachados e cabelos sem volume. Ela podia entender a preocupação de todos ao seu redor, pois transparecia fragilidade, mas sabia que era tudo consequência da poção que estava tomando. A poção fazia seu corpo se concentrar em recuperar os órgãos feridos, não deixando nada além do necessário à sobrevivência do restante do corpo. "Mas e então, voltasse pra Londres só pra bancar o meu herói?"

"Sei que querias que fosse assim, mas eu vim mostrar minhas fotos pra editora e depois tirar uns meses de descanso." Ele riu. "A Kate me fez prometer ficar no apartamento de vocês por um tempo. Vais até cansar de me ver por ali."

"E tu ainda lembras de como é viver como um trouxa?" duvidou Monica.

"De leve." Phillip sorriu passando a mão na nuca. "Mas eu estou adotando a estratégia de evitar ficar em casa muito tempo quando a Mel está lá."

"Boa estratégia." riu Monica. "Mas não precisas te preocupar muito. A Melanie normalmente é tão distraída que se deres um passo em falso ela vai achar que foi só imaginação..." Monica ficou em silêncio alguns segundos com o olhar distante, "Não vejo a hora de ir pra casa, ficar na minha cama e comer a comida da Mel..." Monica suspirou, depois abriu um sorriso e continuou. "E de ganhar um chamego do meu gatinho. Chegasse a conhecer o Ed?"

"E tem como não conhecer ele? Mal cheguei no apartamento ele já veio pedir carinho. Mas sério mesmo, até a Kate que não é muito fã de gatos está apaixonada por ele. Do jeito dela, claro."

"Sério? Ela não me contou nada!"

"E tu achas que ela iria admitir?" riu Phillip. "Ela chama ele de 'pequena bola de pelo fedida e nojenta', mas é ela quem cuida de tudo: dá comida, limpa, coloca brinquedos pra ele na sala. Até já vi ela conversando com ele e explicando porque não tavas lá. Essa minha irmã é uma figurinha..."

"Mas isso deve ser temporário." Monica riu. "Só porque ela está de bom humor por ter conseguido um papel naquela peça."

"Ou com pena por estares ainda no hospital..."

"Ou isso." concordou Monica. "De qualquer forma, logo, logo ela volta ao normal."

"Provavelmente. Mas agora tenho que ir." sorriu Phillip se levantando. "Tenho outra reunião com a editora. Espero que a última."

"Ah, claro!" disse Monica se ajeitando na cama novamente. "Sobre o que são tuas fotos mesmo?"

"Pontos turísticos mágicos. Pra um guia turístico. Mas este já está resolvido, agora eu estou tentando vender outras fotos minhas. Encontrei alguns animais e plantas durante a viagem e as fotos ficaram legais."

"Conhecendo tuas fotos provavelmente ficaram muito mais que legais."

"Ah sim, minha 'Fã número dois'."

"Por enquanto. Um dia vou desbancar tua mãe do posto de 'Fã número um'. Ela vai ver só!" riu Monica.

"Vai ser difícil... Ela tem a vantagem de ser mãe, sabe..." piscou Phillip enquanto remexia em sua bolsa. "Mas como prêmio por seres minha 'Fã número dois'... Sorria!" disse apontando uma máquina fotográfica para ela.

"Não, não, não!" Monica colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto tentando se esconder. "Não vais tirar fotos minhas nesse estado deplorável!"

"Ah, que é isso! Uma só! De recordação!" Como Monica não baixava as mãos ele pediu, "Por favor... Não precisas mostrar pra ninguém se não quiseres."

"Argh..." fez Monica ao desistir e baixar as mãos. "Mas se mostrares essa foto pra alguém tu vais te arrepender!" Após alguns flashes Phillip saiu e Monica logo pegou no sono novamente.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Espero que não seja preciso, mas mesmo assim pedi autorização pra colocar uma dessas aqui na tua casa." disse Samantha, colega de classe e companheira de trabalho de Monica, tirando uma sombrinha quebrada de uma sacola. Estavam ela, Monica e Kate já confortavelmente instaladas de volta ao apartamento, no quarto de Monica. "Se bem que devo dizer que só consegui porque o Scorpius pediu diretamente para o pai dele."

"Nada como ter contatos no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos..." sorriu Monica enquanto afagava Ed atrás das orelhas. Desde que chegara o gato havia se aconchegado em seu colo e adormecido tranquilamente. "Mas não é preciso, vou me comportar."

"Queria muito acreditar nisso, mas não confio muito na senhorita." riu Samantha. "E em caso de emergência a Kate aqui precisa conseguir te levar pro St. Mungus."

"Isso quer dizer que tem mais por trás dessa sombrinha desasada do que parece, certo?" disse Kate enquanto olhava com desgosto para o tecido multicolorido que estava rasgado em diversas partes.

"Já usasse uma chave de portal?" disse Samantha recebendo um aceno negativo de Kate. "Bem, vou colocar um feitiço nessa sombrinha e caso essa senhorita aqui apronte alguma, é só pegares ela e depois segurar a sombrinha e então vocês vão ser levadas para o St. Mungus."

"Será que vai funcionar? Quer dizer, eu não sou mágica..." perguntou Kate se servindo de mais uma xícara de chá. "Mamãe sempre dizia que alguns objetos enfeitiçados respondem ao poder dos bruxos e não só aos feitiços colocados neles."

"A chave do portal é para funcionar." disse Monica calmamente. "Mas se não der, coloque na minha mão e segure firme em mim."

"Acho que era isso..." disse pensativamente Samantha. "Lembrando: uma colher de sobremesa três vezes ao dia da poção do frasco verde e uma colher de sopa pela manhã da poção do frasco azul. Está tudo anotado aqui." Ela então se levantou e pegou sua bolsa. "Eu e Scorpius nos responsabilizamos em cuidar de ti, então vamos nos revezar nas visitas. Vamos vir todos os dias perto das seis horas da noite, mas se precisarem da gente antes é só chamar. Agora eu tenho que ir, meu plantão começa em vinte minutos."

"Obrigada por tudo, Sam... Não sabes como eu já estava cansada daquele lugar." despediu-se Monica com um sorriso.

"Disponha." acenou Samantha já se afastando com Kate que a acompanhou até a porta.

Monica então aproveitou que estava sozinha e, com a varinha, pegou as cartas que havia recebido em sua "ausência". Algumas contas, outras propagandas, um cartão postal e um envelope. O cartão postal tinha uma foto de uma pirâmide Maia e no verso sua mãe dizia que estava se divertindo, mas que estava preocupada e esperava que Monica se recuperasse logo e que desse notícias. Monica escreveu uma resposta logo depois de confirmar a Kate que não precisava de nada e esta foi tomar seu banho. Assim que pegou o envelope reconheceu a caligrafia. Hugo havia respondido suas cartas finalmente. Sorriu e retirou cuidadosamente o pergaminho do envelope.

_"Oi Monica,_

_Acho que quem deve desculpas sou eu e não o contrário. Se é que posso dizer alguma coisa em minha defesa sobre aquele dia no Beco Diagonal é que não é fácil pra mim ouvir alguém defender o Malfoy. Bem, minha mãe sempre diz que sou mais parecido com o meu pai do que deveria mesmo... E podem falar o que quiserem, tem certas coisas que a gente não consegue controlar... A rixa Malfoy-Weasley é uma delas._

_Mas deixando esse assunto chato de lado, sim, acho que te devo um sorvete. E, sei lá, se quiseres vir para Hogsmeade num fim de semana desses... Bem, to mandando uma cópia das datas que vamos poder ir pra vila. Não que tu precises ir se não quiseres, mas, bem, caso queiras é só mandar uma coruja avisando. Ou só aparecer também, não é como se Hogsmeade fosse muito grande de qualquer forma._

_Abraços,_

_Hugo._

_P.S.: Desculpe a demora para responder... É que passei o fim de semana fora de casa, me despedindo dos meus avós, e depois os primeiros dias de aula foram tumultuados, muita gente pra conversar. Hehehe."_

Monica sorriu e, pegando papel e caneta, escreveu sua resposta, desta vez ela explicando o porquê da demora da resposta.

------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Bem, agora é a minha vez de explicar o porquê da demora do capítulo? Eu até podia, mas seria algo tão entediante no início, depois tive um grave caso de 'bloqueio criativo' e agora teve o filme (para quem não sabe, então tive que assistir todos os outros filmes e ler o livro de novo antes de ir ao cinema). Já foram ver?_

_E quanto aos próximos, já sabem, qualquer idéia ou sugestão é bem vinda! Espero que tenham gostado desse. Beijos!_


	19. A tão esperada resposta

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 18 .:.**

**A TÃO ESPERADA RESPOSTA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqueles que tivessem coragem de se aventurar na Floresta Proibida naquela manhã de segunda-feira, mas se aventurar bem profundamente na floresta, encontrariam Sarah agachada ao lado de um vidro escuro olhando dentro de um buraco parcialmente oculto por uma grande moita com flores amarelas. Ela estava com as vestes sujas e o braço levemente arranhado. Uma pequena lágrima escapou de seus olhos e marcou a poeira que cobria seu rosto. Duas mãos então saíram do buraco e, logo depois, o rosto de Hugo surgiu.

"O que houve? Saudades?" riu enquanto impulsionava seu corpo para fora e com a varinha trazia um vidro semelhante ao que Sarah tinha consigo flutuando atrás de si.

"Até pode ser." disse ainda cabisbaixa. "Mas na verdade um deles me mordeu e eu acabei esmagando por reflexo..." Eles estavam procurando besouros-da-melancolia para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, pois o estoque da escola estava baixo da secreção deles. Como o próprio nome deles diz, a secreção causa melancolia, um ótimo antídoto para crises de histeria, mas um potencial problema se a pessoa não está em uma, como no caso de Sarah, pois a pessoa pode até perder a vontade de buscar ajuda e ficar prostrada até que alguém a encontre.

Sem dizer nada, Hugo sentou em frente à Sarah, e afastou o cabelo da frente de seu rosto ao colocar as mechas atrás das orelhas dela e depois aproximou o rosto, juntando seus lábios. Tinha certeza que nunca se acostumaria com aquele toque; se arrepiava quando sentia a língua de Sarah roçando na sua e sabia que sempre seria assim. Depois de algum tempo se afastou alguns centímetros, mas manteve-se próximo a ela, "Melancólica ainda?"

"Receio que sim." disse Sarah tentando colocar um sorriso em seu rosto. "Acho que beijos podem ser descartados como antídotos."

"Acho que só precisamos tentar com um pouco mais de convicção." Hugo então enlaçou a cintura de Sarah e a puxou para si, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, enquanto seus lábios novamente se tocavam. As mãos dele encontraram uma fresta nas vestes dela e se aventuraram pelas costas da garota. Subiu sua mão pela pele macia de Sarah até encontrar uma barreira de tecido. Ainda decidia o que fazer agora que havia encontrado o sutiã dela quando Sarah se afastou, ainda com a mesma expressão no rosto.

"Para, Hugo. Isso não vai funcionar. A gente precisa voltar, entregar os besouros pro professor Hagrid e depois ir à ala hospitalar."

"Tentar mais um pouco não vai machucar ninguém." Hugo tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, mas Sarah o afastou. "Tu gostas de me torturar né?" riu.

"Até gostaria se aquele besouro não tivesse me impedido de sentir mais nada além dessa apatia absurda. Sem contar com o fato de que eu ainda tenho História da Magia no próximo período."

"Eu já estaria melancólico só com essa perspectiva..." riu Hugo. Ele então se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. "Mas tudo bem, vamos de volta para o castelo." Depois de deixar seus besouros com o professor, caminharam até o castelo, Hugo praticamente arrastando Sarah que volta e meia desistia de caminhar. Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar na ala hospitalar, Hugo entregou a namorada aos cuidados da senhorita Strout e sentou-se numa das cadeiras da área de espera. Resolveu finalmente abrir as cartas que havia recebido naquela manhã e simplesmente jogado dentro da mochila já que pretendia namorar um pouco antes da aula começar. A primeira era a resposta de sua mãe à carta que havia enviado naquele fim de semana. Já a outra, bem, mal pôde acreditar quando viu o remetente. Monica finalmente havia respondido a carta. Logo agora que ele finalmente teve coragem de se aproximar de Sarah? Se bem que, se fosse pensar bem, Monica era só amiga dele, não é mesmo? Ela nunca nem pensou em ser mais nada além disso, não é? E isso era suficiente, não era? Melhor do que ficar sem falar com ela. Por alguma razão o fato de ela não ter respondido o estava incomodando mais do que ele queria admitir e agora que chegou a resposta ele estava ansioso pra ver o que ela havia escrito. Mas teria que esperar, Sarah se aproximava.

"Será que posso te acompanhar até sua sala, senhorita Perkins?" Hugo fez uma reverência em frente à namorada. Ela riu e saiu de mãos dadas com Hugo enquanto acenava para a enfermeira.

"E o que estavas lendo?" disse Sarah quando já estavam chegando à sala do professor Binns.

"Recebi notícias de casa." disse Hugo encolhendo os ombros.

"Legal."

"Então a gente se vê à tarde na aula de Feitiços." Hugo deu um beijo de leve em Sarah e começou a se afastar quando sentiu a mão dela em seu braço.

"A gente não vai almoçar juntos?"

"Eu... Eu prometi que ia almoçar com o pessoal do time de quadribol, sabe? Eu ajudo a Kai nos treinos..." Hugo disse e, ao ver a expressão cabisbaixa de Sarah emendou, "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem, mas agora preciso entrar. Até mais tarde." Sarah acenou levemente e entrou em sua sala de aula.

Hugo por sua vez seguiu pelos corredores e subiu as escadas até alcançar a biblioteca. Alice estava sentada sozinha em uma das primeiras mesas, alguns livros empilhados à sua frente e a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

"Onde está o Alec?" Hugo disse ao se entar ao lado de Alice. "Achei que iam estudar Transfiguração juntos." Depois espiou o livro aberto sobre a mesa. "Animagos?"

"E estamos estudando... Alec foi guardar uns livros na estante. E sim, temos que fazer uma redação sobre como alguém pode se tornar um animago, as formas de identificar e... Ah, sim, e porque eles precisam ser registrados no Ministério da Magia." Alice disse enquanto se espreguiçava. "Essa parte teórica sempre me dá sono..."

"Oi, Hugo!" disse Alec se juntando aos dois. "Como foi a aula?"

"Divertida."

"Nota-se." Alice riu enquanto examinava a roupa suja de Hugo com expressão de nojo.

"Entrar em buracos escuros atrás de besouros peludos é sempre garantia de diversão." Hugo riu e depois com um aceno de varinha tirou o excesso de sujeira da roupa. "E, como bônus, ainda pude bancar o herói levando a Sarah pra ala hospitalar. Ela esmagou um besouro-da-melancolia e se contaminou, mas já tá tudo certo."

"Mas então por que tás com essa cara?" Alice comentou enquanto Alec organizava os livros sobre a mesa.

Hugo tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa e olhou para Alice antes de responder. "Chegou uma carta da Monica."

"Sério? E o que foi que ela escreveu?"

"Não sei, não li ainda." Hugo suspirou. "O problema é que não sei se devo... A Sarah viu eu mexendo nas cartas e me perguntou o que era... Não tive coragem de dizer que tinha recebido uma carta da Monica. E ela nem sabe que a Monica existe. E a Monica é só uma amiga. Quer dizer, não era pra ser um problema, então porque que eu não contei pra ela?"

"Porque tu sabes muito bem que tu querias que a Monica fosse muito mais que só uma amiga." comentou Alec.

"Cala boa, Alec." ralhou Alice.

"Deixa ele, Alice." disse Hugo apoiando a cabeça sobre a mesa. "Ele deve estar certo... Mais um motivo pra eu não ler... As coisas estão ótimas entre mim e a Sarah. E eu sempre quis namorar ela, não vou estragar agora."

"Não sei não Hugo..." suspirou Alice. "Tu ficasse todo chateado porque ela não respondeu a tua carta. Agora que chegou a resposta tu simplesmente não vais ler?"

"Ela tá certa, sabe. Além do que, aposto que estás curioso pra saber o que ela escreveu."

"Sem contar que tu mesmo disse que vocês são só amigos. Vais te afastar dos teus amigos só porque começasse a namorar?" disse Alice afagando as costas de Hugo.

"Vou pensar no assunto..." disse Hugo abrindo seu livro de Poções. Algo lhe dizia que nesta tarde ele teria que esmagar os besouros que recolhera pela manhã.

------------------------------------------------------------

Durante o almoço, Kai se inteirou do assunto e concordou com Alice e Alec. De acordo com ela, o melhor era ele decidir depois de ler a carta o que fazer. As aulas da tarde o fizeram esquecer o assunto, até porque Sarah cursava as disciplinas com ele e ela conseguia fazer ele se esquecer da vida se quisesse. Mas agora, quando se preparava para dormir, tudo voltou à tona. Rolava a carta entre os dedos e diversas vezes se conteve antes de abrir. Alec tentava ignorar Hugo, enquanto tentava decifrar um mapa astronômico para o dia seguinte, mas não se conteve por muito tempo e, depois de ameaçar ele mesmo ler a carta se Hugo não o fizesse de uma vez, foi que nosso prezado Weasley rompeu o envelope.

_"Oi Hugo,_

_Só hoje recebi tua carta, desculpe a demora, mas estive, digamos, impossibilitada de checar minha correspondência. E o motivo é público e notório, por assim dizer. Mas não se preocupe por não saber o que aconteceu, saiu apenas nos jornais trouxas. Estava em dúvida se te contaria ou não, mas como essa é a única novidade que aconteceu nos últimos tempos, então lá vai. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, quero dizer que estou ótima já. Bem, teve um assalto aqui perto da minha casa e eles acabaram machucando algumas pessoas e eu fui uma delas. O problema todo é que me levaram para um hospital trouxa, então minha recuperação está demorando um pouco mais. Mas, como disse, já estou ótima e de volta em casa._

_Por isso não posso afirmar que eu vá tão cedo aí para Hogsmeade te visitar, me trouxeram pra casa hoje, mas me fizeram prometer primeiro que seria uma boa menina e faria repouso. Mas pode ter certeza que em algum desses fins de semana eu vou, só precisa coincidir com minha folga._

_Quanto ao fato Malfoy-Weasley, vou considerar uma página virada, mas só quero reforçar que por mais que queiras proteger tua irmã, a vida é dela. E eu tenho certeza ela seria mais feliz se tu simplesmente aceitasse quem ela escolheu para namorar, ou que pelo menos tentasse uma trégua._

_A propósito, o Ed está te dizendo 'oi' (Ed é o gato, não sei se já havia te contado o nome dele). Ele acordou agorinha mesmo e veio reclamar que não estou dando atenção pra ele. Ah! E por acaso tu treinasse ele antes de me mandar foi? É que um pouco antes de eu parar no hospital, o Ed estava atacando um brinquedo que eu comprei pra ele e ele fazia igualzinho aquele passo de dança teu, fui obrigada a rir. Muito fofo!_

_Mas chega de falar das coisas daqui, como está Hogwarts? Aprontando muito ou resolveu ser um menino comportado e estudar? Mande notícias! Eu falei sério quando disse que me diverti contigo em todas as vezes que saímos. Já estou sentido falta de conversarmos. Espero que respondas logo._

_Bem, preciso descansar agora. Essas poções me dão muito sono._

_Com carinho,_

_Monica"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Já sei o que estão pensando, mas não, não é uma miragem! Eu postei outro capítulo em uma semana! *imagina uma salva de palmas* Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem um comentário! Beijos!_


	20. De: Para:

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 19 .:.**

**DE:... PARA:...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oi, Monica,_

_Aqui as coisas estão como sempre, estudando, papeando, dormindo em sala de aula, ajudando o professor com os alunos que subestimam o veneno do acônito... A mesma rotina de sempre.(...)_

_._

Cerca de doze alunos estavam concentrados na estufa número cinco. Haviam se divido em quartetos ao redor de uma planta alta com flores roxas. Hugo já havia conseguido retirar sua muda e arrumava com dificuldade o recipiente em que teria que plantá-la devido às luvas e aos óculos embaçados. Quando finalmente havia conseguido colocar o pequeno pedaço da planta corretamente na terra ouviu um grito agudo atrás de si.

"Professor Longbottom!" gritou Lily. "Rápido!"

Segundos depois todos da sala já se aglomeravam ao redor de Louis Tearence, companheiro de quarto de Hugo e Alec, que havia convulsionava no chão. O professor mal havia pegado o garoto para levar à ala hospitalar quando se ouviu outro baque surdo e Hugo se virou para ver uma garota da corvinal também convulsionando. Alguém murmurou que ela havia levado a mão com a luva à boca. "Eu levo ela, professor." E no instante seguinte Hugo corria com a garota nos braços atrás do professor enquanto tentava imaginar como que as pessoas chegam aos N.I.E.M.'s em Herbologia se nem sabem que o acônito é uma das plantas mais venenosas que existem...

.

_(...)E eu não treinei o gato, mas vai ver que ele também já tinha ouvido sobre as minhas peripécias na pista de dança. Fiquei famoso e nem sabia._

_E me conta essa história direito. Como assim um assalto?! Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Te machucaram como? Onde?_

_Abraços,_

_Hugo"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hugo, Hugo..._

_Dormindo em sala de aula? Que lindo, hein? Sabe, esse é o ano crucial da escola. Vais traçar o teu futuro de acordo com tuas notas, não é hora de tirar cochilos, né?_

_E não te preocupe que estou ótima. De verdade. Dói um pouco pra caminhar, mas tenho ajuda. Teoricamente a Kate e a Mel iriam se revezar em casa pra cuidar de mim, mas a Mel sempre está muito ocupada e a Kate agora tem ensaios quase todos os dias. Mas o Phillip está passando as férias aqui então ele está sendo minha babá. Já te falei do Phillip? Ele é irmão da Kate e estudou comigo e James em Hogwarts. Ele está sendo ótimo. É até um tanto estranho, sabe, fazia muito tempo que a gente não se via e agora estamos sempre juntos. E só posso dizer que há anos não assistia tantos filmes trouxas em tão pouco tempo.(...)_

_._

Um colchão com diversas almofadas havia sido colocado na sala e Monica descansava. O sofá agora servia apenas de encosto. Ela assistia um seriado americano antigo sobre um alienígena peludo. Ela viu uma luz sair da cozinha e sorriu, minutos depois Phillip surgiu de lá com uma travessa de pipoca em uma das mãos e duas garrafas na outra.

"Tem um botão no microondas que diz 'pipoca', não é tão difícil." Monica zombou. "Não precisavas ter enfeitiçado elas."

"Eu acho pipocas enfeitiçadas muito mais saborosas." Phillip disse ao se sentar ao lado de Monica no colchão. "Cerveja amanteigada? Não? Tu que sabes, duas pra mim então." Disse ao abrir a primeira e depois se virou para ela com uma expressão eufórica no rosto. "Pronta para uma experiência cinematográfica fantástica?"

"Pelo que vi na capa, esse não é bem meu tipo de filme. Mas tem suas compensações: milho estourado." Monica disse ao pegar uma porção de pipoca e colocar na boca, depois continuou, com a boca ainda levemente cheia. "Como é mesmo o nome do filme?"

"Consegues ser muito charmosa quando queres, sabia? Tem pipoca caindo da tua boca." riu Phillip juntando alguns pedaços de pipoca do rosto de Monica. "E o nome é 'Zoltraz'. É sobre zumbis comedores de cérebro. Disseram que é uma hora e meia de sangue para todos os lados."

"Estou ficando enjoada só de imaginar." Monica disse enquanto fazia um copo de água flutuar até ela. "Podias ter escolhido um com mais enredo e menos mortes."

"Mas eu gosto de filmes assustadores. Além do mais," disse Phillip colocando seu braço atrás dos ombros dela, "sempre que te assustas eu acabo sendo agarrado. E sei que precisas de uma desculpa pra fazer isso."

"Tu não vales um ovo, Phillip." disse Monica ficando levemente enrubescida. Mas por mais que quisesse desmentir, ela sabia que era verdade. Sentia-se péssima por isso, mas a verdade é que ele ainda a atraía mais do que ela queria admitir. Mas resolveu aproveitar o momento e se aconchegou no ombro de Phillip enquanto o primeiro dos zumbis se arrastava pela tela.

.

_(...)Não bastasse isso, tenho dois 'curandeiros' batendo ponto aqui em casa: Samantha e Scorpius se responsabilizaram por cuidar de mim enquanto estou nesse repouso absoluto._

_Abraços entediados,_

_Monica"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Monica,_

_Não começa com essa história de ano crucial, por favor... Já tenho muita gente me lembrando disso o tempo todo. E ficar dizendo que o meu futuro depende desse ano em Hgwt'z não ajuda em nada, só vai me fazer ficar nervoso. E eu não consigo agir sob pressão._

_E que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca dormiu em sala de aula. Pára! Baixa essa pedra aí! Agora que lembrei que eras da Corvinal. Bem típico de vocês ficar acordado em todas as aulas... Tem um que volta e meia sentava comigo na aula de Defesa e ficava me cutucando... A aula é logo depois do almoço e o professor desse ano tem uma voz muito baixinha e um tom beeeeem monótono. Tenha piedade! Só ele pra não dormir...(...)_

_._

Hugo e Sarah chegaram atrasados para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os dois últimos lugares eram separados e com pesar Hugo viu Sarah indo sentar com sua amiga enquanto ele precisou sentar ao lado do chato número um da turma: Peter Summers, monitor-chefe. Grunhiu quando o professor fechou as cortinas deixando a sala na penumbra, o que lhe rendeu um olhar de repreensão de Summers. Repentinamente teve fome. Tudo bem, não era fome, havia acabado de almoçar, mas é que ficar entediado lhe abria o apetite.

"Então, classe." começou o Professor Trimble em sua voz grave, pausada e sem qualquer expressão. "Hoje vamos começar a estudar dementadores." A cabeça de Hugo balançou assim que o professor projetou a primeira imagem. "Criaturas feias e estranhas que por muito tempo serviram como guardas em Azkaban, na verdade ficaram neste posto até..."

Neste momento Hugo começou a se perguntar como que esse professor conseguiu fazer uma aula que teria tudo para ser divertida se transformar numa coisa tão... soporífera. Até a poeira que flutuava na mesa era mais interessante. Se alguém observasse bem elas até formavam desenhos. Pendendo a cabeça um pouco para o lado ele pôde ver um cachorro e podia jurar que ele estava correndo. Balançou a mão em frente de si para levantar um pouco mais de pó e agora a imagem que formava era de um dragão... Um verde-galês provavelmente. "Sorte que o dragão não apareceu ao mesmo tempo que o cachorro," pensou Hugo, "senão era uma vez um cachorrinho." Quando de deu conta de quão tolo era pensar aquilo, riu.

"Posso saber qual foi a piada, Sr. Weasley?" disse o professor tirando Hugo de seus devaneios.

"Ah... Nada, só tentando encontrar uma boa lembrança... A gente precisa de uma pra lutar contra os dementadores, não é?" disse enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira e colocava o sorriso mais inocente possível no rosto.

"Sim, precisam." Disse o professor voltando para o projetor de imagem. "Mas isso é para uma outra parte da matéria, então por favor preste atenção na aula."

"Sim, Professor Trimble." Hugo apenas viu que havia uma foto de um dementador projetada antes de perder novamente o foco. O clique cadenciado do projetor conseguia chamar mais a sua atenção do que as imagens em si. Ficou contando os cliques até que sentiu uma fisgada no braço esquerdo e se deu conta que estava apoiado no ombro de Summers. "Desculpe." murmurou voltando a se sentar enquanto o professor passava a foto de mais um dementador que, na opinião de Hugo, era igual ao anterior.

Passou os olhos pela sala e viu que não era o único a lutar contra o sono. Alice e Lily estavam debruçadas num papel entre elas, provavelmente jogando 'jogo da velha'. Sarah e a amiga dela, Molly McMillan, folheavam uma revista sob a carteira. Na verdade, somente Summers parecia interessado na matéria. Hugo começou a rabiscar no caderno algumas das estratégias que havia discutido com Kai mais cedo. Momentos mais tarde, sentiu novamente com uma fisgada no braço esquerdo. Havia mais uma vez dormido no ombro de Summers.

E ainda teria mais de uma hora de aula. A tarde prometia...

.

_(...)Devia ter uma lei obrigando todo mundo a dormir em sala, colar num teste ou trabalho e quebrar alguma das regras do colégio. Quem não faz isso não vivencia Hgwt'z por inteiro._

_Phillip? Não lembro de ter ouvido o James falando a respeito não... Se bem que ninguém presta muita atenção no que o James fala. A grande maioria é bobagem. E o Malfoy anda por aí, é? Algum assunto que me interesse?_

_Abraços,_

_Hugo"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Olá, Hugo!_

_Estou me sentindo ótima, obrigado por perguntar! Isso foi meu uso de sarcasmo diário, se é que não deu de notar. Faz parte da boa educação a gente perguntar pelo menos sobre a saúde da pessoa, sabia? Ainda mais se a pessoa em questão está de cama. Mas a culpa é minha, devia ter imaginado que mencionar a presença de Scorpius aqui seria o mesmo que te pedir pra falar sobre o assunto... A propósito, será que eu poderia saber o que é que se caracteriza como um assunto que te interesse? Mas acho que posso dizer que ele não me conta nada que te diga respeito...(...)_

_._

"Tem certeza que precisa mesmo disso tudo?" resmungou Monica pela terceira vez naquela noite assim que Scorpius terminou mais um exame. Ela estava sentada na cama com Scorpius numa cadeira à frente.

"E pela enésima vez: sim, tenho certeza." ele riu abrindo sua bolsa e colocando o aparelho dentro. "Acredite em mim, ninguém quer que os exames hoje terminem mais cedo do que eu."

"Até poderia me sentir ofendida com esse teu grande desejo de se ver livre de mim." Monica disse cruzando os braços. "Mas essa roupinha nova, cabelinho arrumado e sorriso bobo no rosto não podem ser só pra ires embora. E então, aonde vais levar a senhorita Weasley?"

"Em primeiro lugar, não tem sorriso bobo nenhum. E depois, quem disse que eu vou sair? E ainda por cima com Rose?"

"E precisa dizer? Essa cara de babão tu reserva só pra ela, todo mundo já sabe." disse Monica se deitando enquanto Scorpius fazia o exame seguinte. "Vocês voltaram então?"

"Ainda não." Scorpius falou arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Mas pelo menos ela está aceitando meus convites para sair. Já é um começo. Só é chato isso de ter que fazer segredo. Não somos mais dois adolescentes." Scorpius baixou a varinha. "E tu e o Phillip? Rolando uma retrospectiva dos melhores momentos?"

"Não sei do que tás falando..." disse Monica sentando novamente e tentando esconder o rosto que ficava levemente vermelho.

"Bem, tudo certo por hoje." disse Scorpius guardando suas coisas. "E não adianta esconder, Monica... Tá escrito na tua cara e na dele também."

"Sério?" exasperou-se Monica, depois continuou quase num sussurro. "Isso não devia estar acontecendo... Essa história entre eu e o Phill é passado, devia estar enterrado a sete palmos... Ainda mais agora que... Sei lá, achei que outras águas iam rolar..."

"Outras águas? Isso lá é sinônimo de outro cara? Porque sinceramente, eu nunca te vi saindo com ninguém. A não ser naquele dia... Oh! Peraí! Não tás querendo me dizer que... Hugo Weasley?" Monica apenas ficou mais vermelha. "Quem diria... Quer dizer que pretendes ser minha cunhada, é? Ou quase isso, pelo menos." riu Scorpius.

"Já tás te considerando casado com a Rose é? Ela sabe disso?" Monica tentou desviar o assunto.

"Ainda não, mas é só questão de tempo. Agora é melhor eu ir, não quero deixar a minha futura noiva esperando. E quanto ao Hugo," disse parando na porta, "só posso dizer 'boa sorte'. Vais precisar."

.

_(...)Na verdade, as visitas dele e de Sam são o que os trouxas chamam de 'visita de médico', mal conversamos, só dão uma olhada em mim, vêem se tem poção suficiente, dão boa noite e vão se embora. Nem me contam as notícias do hospital direito. De acordo com eles é pra não me dar vontade de voltar logo._

_Sem mais novidades,_

_Monica"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Monica, Monica..._

_Agora quem tem que puxar tua orelha sou eu. Sinceramente, nem vou discutir sobre teres que fazer repouso depois de te aventurares em um hospital trouxa. Eles te deram pontos? Meu avô (ele é dentista, lembra?) disse que é isso que eles fazem para fechar os cortes. Acho muito estranho... Mas deve ser o que se pode fazer sem uma varinha._

_Mas voltando ao assunto. Tu ias mesmo querer voltar? Devias ficar contente de poder ficar em casa descansando. Queria eu poder passar o fim de semana pelo menos dormindo. Faço só seis matérias e estou arrancando os cabelos! Não quero nem imaginar a Lily... Mal vejo ela, mas também, ela está fazendo todas as doze matérias! Se bem que ela parece mais filha da minha mãe do que eu._

_E desculpe a demora, consegui fazer o caldeirão explodir...(...)_

_._

Hugo correu o dedo pelas páginas do livro confirmando as instruções: 'fatiar as raízes em pedaços de meio centímetro'. Olhou para o lado e viu que Sarah afiava sua faca raivosamente. "Deixa que eu afio." disse Hugo estendendo a mão para que ela passasse a faca.

"Vais me dizer quem anda mandando tantas cartas pra ti?" disse com a faca em punho virando para Hugo.

"Cuidado com essa faca." disse Hugo afastando seu rosto. "E eu já disse que só estou recebendo notícias de casa."

"Se é só notícias de casa porque que tu ficas escondendo de mim? Tu achas que eu não tenho olhos, mas eu vi que a Kai te avisou que eu estava chegando pra ti esconderes a carta."

Hugo olhava espantado para ela quando ouviu a voz da professora. "Senhorita Perkins. Menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina. Agora abaixe já essa faca antes que eu precise tirar mais pontos." Sarah virou para o balcão novamente e passou a cortar as raízes mesmo sem terminar de afiar a faca.

Hugo respirou fundo e também se concentrou em suas raízes. Assim que terminou de cortá-las voltou às instruções do livro: 'misturar as raízes na solução e mexer oito vezes em sentido horário. A poção deverá adquirir uma coloração azul anil'. Enquanto seguia as instruções, ele tentava imaginar o que fazer. Sabia que não era muito correto esconder que estava se correspondendo com Monica, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que Sarah se intrometesse entre os dois. Porque ela iria se intrometer, namoradas sempre se intrometem. Próximo passo: 'adicionar três gotas de essência de beladona e mexer três vezes em sentido anti-horário e uma em sentido horário'. Depois de misturar a poção, Hugo deixou ela fervendo e virou para Sarah.

"Desculpa, ok?" disse Hugo sentando-se na banqueta. "Mas não mostro minhas cartas pra ninguém. Nem a Alice lê e ela é minha melhor amiga." Ele respirou fundo e continuou. "Eu não tenho muito tempo ou espaço só pra mim, sabes disso, não é?"

"Já notei." bufou Sarah sem erguer os olhos do caldeirão. "Nunca achei que o melhor momento que a gente teria pra namorar ia ser durante a aula de Criaturas Mágicas..."

"Pois é. E ler e responder as cartas é a hora que eu reservo pra mim. Eu tinha o campo de quadribol, lembra? Mas, se não me engano, eu decidi dividir contigo." Sarah continuou em silêncio. Hugo estendeu a mão até ela e a fez virar para ele, depois, acariciando o braço dela continuou. "Não é como se eu tivesse uma outra namorada nem nada do tipo. Prometo." Sarah riu e a professora pigarreou de sua mesa. "Vem, vamos entregar a poção e sair daqui."

Enquanto Sarah ia entregar o frasco de poção dos dois, Hugo ficou para ajeitar as coisas. Mas, para não perder o costume, se perdeu em pensamentos. Não havia mentido para Sarah, ou será que tinha? Monica não era bem uma namorada, mas ele não podia negar que antes de voltar pra Hogwarts era bem isso que ele queria... Mas agora... "Ai!" disse ao sentir algo atingindo sua testa. Olhou ao redor e viu Alec rindo. Pegou a caixa de asas de besouro e jogou em Alec. Logo a professora perdeu o controle da sala; ingredientes voavam para todos os lados e as gargalhadas tomavam conta do ambiente. Pelo menos até que algum 'ingrediente voador não identificado' caiu no caldeirão ainda borbulhante de Hugo. A última coisa que ele lembra, antes de ficar inconsciente, é do terrível cheiro de ovo podre.

.

_(...)E por causa disso eu fiquei essa semana e meia na ala hospitalar tentando fazer o efeito passar e tratando da queimadura nas mãos. Não fique imaginando bobagens, eu sou muito bom em Poções. Só me distraí..._

_Abraços,_

_Hugo"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hugo,_

_Senti falta das tuas cartas. Por um momento eu cheguei a imaginar que tinhas esquecido de mim. E quanto a querer voltar, devo dizer que sim, eu provavelmente voltaria... Não que eu não queira descansar, mas é que quando se é obrigada a ficar descansando não tem a mesma graça ficar na cama... Só não estava ficando maluca naquele apartamento por causa do Phill._

_Mas isso é passado, porque advinha só, estou de volta no mundo dos quase-curandeiros! À boa e velha rotina, com muitos bruxos descuidados com suas plantas perigosas ou comendo coisas que não deviam para alegrar meu dia. Sim! Estou de volta ao St. Mungus!(...)_

_._

Monica respirou fundo, permitindo que o cheiro dominante – uma mistura de álcool, cloro e menta – acariciasse suas células olfativas. Sorriu e abriu os olhos. A grande área de recepção estava abarrotada de bruxos e bruxas; das lareiras saiam chamas verdes com breves intervalos. Pessoas com roupas verdes iam apressadas de um lado para outro com pilhas de papéis flutuando ao seu lado. Ela estava em casa.

Pegou seu próprio uniforme verde e o vestiu, mandando seus outros pertences para o vestiário com um aceno de varinha. Subiu as escadas. Mal havia alcançado o terceiro andar quando um médico de cabelos grisalhos a pegou pelo braço. "Seja bem vinda de volta. Já deves ter notado que estamos movimentados hoje." Parou ao lado de uma mesa e separou uns formulários que entregou para Monica. "Três irmãos, 5, 8 e 9 anos. Fizeram uma aposta com o primo e agora os três estão com ramos de árvores saindo das orelhas. Senhora de 95 anos. Estava podando as plantas do jardim quando o arbusto não gostou nada disso e agora está prendendo a cabeça dela. Detalhe: ela não quer que cortem a planta, parece que era da avó... Boa sorte." E sem mais uma palavra saiu.

A manhã foi agitada, mas no início da tarde veio a chuva e, com ela, a tranqüilidade no hospital. Monica aproveitou para almoçar – na verdade comer um sanduíche que comprara na lanchonete dali – enquanto respondia a carta de Hugo que acabara de receber. Estava terminando quando Minie (uma das muitas Hermione's) veio chamá-la.

"Advinha quem chegou?" disse se encostando na porta. Monica sacudiu a cabeça com uma expressão confusa. "Arnold Dimple. Hoje ele está azul com pontos roxos. E já sabe que tás de volta, então não tens como escapar."

Monica riu. "Eu já vou. Só vou terminar aqui." Então terminou de escrever a carta antes de ir atender seu mais cativo paciente. Seu primeiro dia de volta estava sendo divertido.

.

_(...)E tenha mais cuidados com teu caldeirão. Eu bem que gostaria de uma visita tua, mas não nessas circunstâncias._

_Mas agora tenho que ir. Estou no meio do meu plantão e chegou meu paciente cativo... Esse senhor está sempre aqui. Acho até que ele faz de propósito. Já devia ter aprendido que não é tudo que se pode usar pra fazer chá..._

_Beijos,_

_Monica"_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Pára com isso, Weasley!" sibilou Louis de sua cama. Hugo estava sentado à mesa que havia no centro do quarto e batia descontroladamente o lápis sobre o tampo.

"Se está tão nervoso com isso, sai daqui então." Hugo rosnou de volta.

"Esse também é meu quarto, caso tenhas esquecido." Louis disse se erguendo da cama.

"Bem, talvez eu tenha! Tu nunca tás aqui!" esbravejou Hugo se levantando também. "Por que logo hoje, de todos os dias, tu não tás na torre da Grifinória? Volta pra lá se tás tão incomodado!"

Louis se aproximou com raiva e disse, com a varinha apontada para o peito de Hugo. "Quem tu achas que és pra ficar me dando ordens?"

"Vais querer um duelo, agora?" disse Hugo alcançando sua varinha e apontando-a para o outro rapaz. "Porque eu acho que tu não tens muita chance, Tearence."

"Oi, oi, oi!" exclamou Alec ao entrar no quarto com a namorada. "Posso saber que diabos tá acontecendo aqui?"

Os dois garotos olharam brevemente para a porta e quando voltaram a se encarar, Louis guardou sua varinha. "Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo contigo." Então pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto. Hugo depois se deixou cair na cama.

"Então, o que foi isso?" disse Alec de pé na frente de Hugo que murmurou um 'nada'. "Se não foi nada então porque vocês tavam parecendo prestes a começar um duelo, posso saber?"

"O cara é um babaca, Alec! Preciso te dar mais algum motivo?" disse se sentando na cama. Alec acenou que sim e Hugo disse, numa voz mais calma. "Ele me irritou e eu perdi a cabeça. Nada de mais."

"Nada de mais? A gente não sabe o que ele pode fazer!"

"É sério, Hugo. Parece que ele tá surtando de novo." disse Alessia fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo ao lado da cabeça. "Até onde eu ouvi, o professor de Defesa está recebendo ameaças. Só pode ser ele achando que os professores tão tentando matar ele de novo."

"Babaca, idiota e pirado." resmungou Hugo. "Só uma maluca como a Diretora Sinistra pra colocar ele de monitor. Ela só pode ter batido com a cabeça no vaso sanitário, como diz a Alice."

"Falando de mim?" Hugo ouviu dizerem da porta e se virou para encontrar uma Alice sorridente ali parada. "Mas tudo bem, não importa. Porque eu tenho ótimas notícias." disse entusiasmadamente correndo para se sentar ao lado de Hugo na cama. "Adivinha quem tem um encontro marcado com Jacob Sanders." Fez uma pausa dramática, depois acrescentou. "Uma chance!"

"Uau! Ele finalmente te convidou?" exclamou Hugo abraçando a amiga. Alice desde o fim do ano letivo anterior ficava dizendo que Sanders ficava dando indiretas de que queria sair com ela, mas até hoje nem um passo. Ela já estava ficando frustrada.

"Sim!" disse ela abraçando Hugo de volta. "E ele é tão... Arg! Quer dizer, ele é lindo e inteligente e engraçado! E ainda é monitor e faz parte do time de quadribol! Que mais eu queria?"

"Ei!" fez Hugo girando a amiga no colo e a deitando na cama. Depois se sentou sobre as pernas dela enquanto fazia cócegas. "Eu não sou monitor nem faço parte do time de quadribol! Quer dizer que não sirvo pra nada então?"

"Para, Hugo!" gargalhava Alice ainda presa na cama pelo corpo de Hugo. "Eu me rendo! Tu és o maior partido do colégio! Satisfeito?" disse entre risos.

"Acho que sim." riu e se jogou na cama ao lado da amiga. "Tu também és o maior partido do colégio. Ele que não venha com gracinhas pra cima de ti, senão vai ter que se ver comigo."

"Sabe." comentou Alessia que estava de pé com Alec depois de assistir tudo de camarote. "Não seria nada surpreendente se vocês acabassem se casando. Seria um casal muito fofo."

"Não é a toa que a Sarah morre de ciúmes da Alice." riu Alec enquanto o casal saia do quarto.

Hugo e Alice se olharam e caíram na gargalhada. Depois de alguns segundos, Alice se levantou. "Vou lá contar pra Kai!" E saiu apressada do quarto. Hugo riu e voltou para a mesa em que estava antes. Pegou o pergaminho em que havia começado a escrever a resposta para a carta de Monica e mais uma vez as palavras que havia escrito o agrediram: _'ou vai ver que ele se apaixonou por ti'_. Amassou o papel e o incinerou com a varinha enquanto se amaldiçoava por estar com ciúmes da simples idéia de um bruxo velho que não sabe tomar chá estar apaixonado por Monica.

------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: E então? Um capítulo em que nada e muito acontece ao mesmo tempo. E bem comprido também! Espero que tenham gostado. Para o próximo eu tenho certa idéia do que escrever, mas nada muito concreto... Vou tentar deixar ele pronto pra daqui a uns 15 dias, mas não prometo. Pra quem quiser, eu fiz uma 'lista de reprodução' com as músicas que me inspiram ou que utilizei pra escrever essa história no YouTube (/view_play_list?p=E86CEE82D915D186)._


	21. Dia das bruxas

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 20 .:.**

**DIA DAS BRUXAS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que você considera um dia perfeito? Uma bela tarde de sol numa praia? Uma manhã gelada de inverno? Um dia de chuva no campo? Uma tarde no cinema com os amigos? Aquele jantar com a família? Se fizéssemos essa pergunta para o Hugo naquela manhã, ele diria, sem pestanejar: dia das bruxas; no sábado; em Hogsmead. E exatamente por isso ele acordou com toda a disposição. Afinal o que podia ser melhor? Na opinião dele, nada poderia estragar um dia desses!

"Anda, Alec!" gritou Hugo enquanto acabava de abotoar sua camisa. "Eu já estou quase pronto e morrendo de fome! Não queremos perder nosso último Dia das Bruxas em Hogwarts, não é?" Ao ver que Alec não se mexeu, Hugo foi até a cama do amigo e puxou o cobertor dele com força.

"Devolve minha coberta, Hugo! Deixa de ser mala! Tá frio!" reclamou Alec tentando pegar a coberta de volta das mãos de Hugo.

"Da próxima vez dorme de pijama, então. Não preciso ficar te vendo desfilar de cueca no quarto. E agora que já tás acordado aproveita pra te arrumar de uma vez. Hoje a Dedosdemel vai estar lotada. Se a gente demorar é capaz de não ter mais nenhuma varinha de alcaçuz..." Alec resmungou, mas acabou levantando. Hugo sabia que sua ameaça funcionaria. Alec havia prometido comprar esse doce para Alessia que estava na ala hospitalar depois de receber um balaço na cabeça no treino de quadribol durante a semana. "Vou lá acordar as gurias." Disse antes de sair do quarto. Chegando ao salão comunal, encontrou Kai emburrada prendendo o cabelo. "Alice já acordou?"

"Acordou?" Kai bufou irritada. "Acho que ela nem dormiu! Ela tá lá frenética decidindo qual o melhor sapato pra usar com o vestido que ela finalmente decidiu depois de horas. Dei minha última opinião e saí antes que ela me deixasse maluca!" Disse tão rapidamente que quando terminou precisou recuperar o fôlego para depois continuar em tom de súplica. "Não me peça pra voltar lá pra chamar ela..."

Hugo riu, mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviu dizerem do corredor: "Ninguém precisa me chamar." Ao se virar, encontrou Alice parada com um sorriso estampado no rosto. "E então? Estou bonita, mas sem parecer oferecida?"

Ele resolveu correr os olhos pela roupa da amiga. Apesar de não entender muito de moda, ele podia dizer que o sapato combinava com a roupa, que a estampa do vestido era bacana e que ela provavelmente não ia passar frio já que estava de mangas longas. Mas, conhecendo Alice, achava que essa resposta não ia ser suficiente para ela, então bolou uma mais incrementada. "Acho que vou fazer um favor pro teu pai e não te deixar sair do salão comunal. Será que ele vai me dar uma boa nota no trabalho que entreguei essa semana por isso?"

"Deixa de ser tolo, Hugo!" Alice sorriu e ele notou uma pitada de satisfação na voz dela. "O Alec não vem?"

"Aqui estou!" Alec se aproximou do grupo e todos saíram em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã. Terminando de comer, Jacob veio buscar Alice e os dois partiram. Logo Hugo foi buscar Sarah e seguiram, junto com Alec e Kai para o vilarejo. Caminharam contando piadas e decidindo sobre o que fazer durante o dia. Se tudo ocorresse dentro do planejado, realmente seria o dia perfeito que Hugo havia antecipado. Primeira parada, sem nenhuma oposição: Dedosdemel. Depois passariam na Zonko's e então no Três Vassouras antes de ir embora. Mas já notaram que sempre que planejamos alguma coisa, outra acontece pra acabar com todo o plano? Pois é... Mas vocês logo vão ver do que estou falando. No momento, os quatro ainda estavam na Dedosdemel – Hugo e Sarah estavam nos fundos da loja, enquanto Kai e Alec corriam pelas prateleiras se abastecendo dos mais variados doces e dando um tempo a sós para os enamorados.

"Não vou fechar os olhos, Hugo!" protestava Sarah com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Pelo menos não enquanto não largares essa caixa de Bertie Bott's."

"Que é isso! Esses feijões são deliciosos, só precisas saber escolher. E eu sei." Ele se aproximou dela e deu um sorriso maroto. "Eu não te daria um com gosto esquisito. Não confias em mim?" Ela suspirou derrotada e fechou os olhos. Hugo então pegou o feijão que havia escolhido do pacote e colocou entre os lábios dela que se abriram receosos, mas logo se moldaram num sorriso ao sentir o sabor adocicado. "Viu? Caramelo. Eu te disse que tenho uma técnica pra descobrir os que têm sabor estranho."

"Tu e tuas técnicas secretas..." riu Sarah. "Não vais me contar essa também?"

"Sempre podes tentar me persuadir a te contar, sabe como é..." disse erguendo a sobrancelha e dando um sorriso torto.

Sarah então sorriu timidamente e mordeu o lábio inferior se aproximando dele. "Uma pena que não queiras me contar." Disse e depois apoiou suas mãos no peito de Hugo e tomou delicadamente os lábios dele com os seus. Ela se afastou alguns centímetros dele e murmurou. "Isso foi só uma amostra do que podias ganhar enquanto estivesse me ensinando, sabe como é..."

"É melhor comprares algumas caixas... Nunca se sabe quanto tempo vais precisar pra aprender. É uma técnica bem complicada, sabe?" disse matreiramente antes de colocar suas mãos na cintura dela e se aproximar tentando beijá-la novamente. Mas mal havia terminado de dizer isso quando ouviu um pigarro atrás de si e, ao se virar, encontrou uma amiga de Sarah parada atrás deles.

"Sarah? Eu não queria incomodar, mas é que... bem..." Ela contorcia as mãos, parecendo desconfortável. Hugo tinha certeza que ela estava escolhendo suas próximas palavras. O que não pode significar boa coisa, vocês hão de convir comigo... "Não tem outra forma de dizer isso... Seus pais... Eles estão no Três Vassouras. Pediram pra te chamar..."

Hugo alcançou a mão de Sarah e segurou com força. Desde que começaram a namorar, Sarah não havia mais conversado com seus pais, exceto pela carta que havia enviado apenas dizendo que precisava de um tempo para pensar. Pelo jeito eles achavam que já havia passado tempo suficiente. Será que Sarah também achava?

"E então? Compraram o que precisavam?" disse Kai animadamente ao chegar com Alec. Depois, ao notar a tensão evidente nos olhos de Hugo, continuou: "Por que a cara de enterro? O que houve?"

"Os pais de Sarah estão no Três Vassouras. Querem conversar com ela." Ele respondeu segurando mais firmemente a mão da namorada, confirmando que estava ali. Apesar de não ser nada de mais para muitas pessoas, sabia que aquela situação a abalava. "Eu vou com ela."

Sarah olhou para ele e sorriu, encolhendo os ombros levemente. "Obrigada, Hugo. Mas eu acho que é melhor eu ir sozinha..." Ela apertou a mão dele e suspirou. "Não tem como ficar adiando conversar com eles pra sempre mesmo..."

"Tem certeza? Não seria problema nenhum." Hugo insistiu. Mas Sarah garantiu que ficaria bem e que se encontraria com eles mais tarde e então saiu da loja. Hugo acompanhou os amigos em silêncio pelo restante do tempo que ficaram ali. Assim que acabou de pagar suas compras, se virou para eles. "Vocês vão pra Zonko's... Eu vou pro Três Vassouras. De repente a Sarah precisa de alguma coisa..."

"A gente fica esperando contigo." Alec se prontificou.

"Não, cara. Sério. Vão lá... Tavas dizendo até ainda pouco que precisavas comprar alguma coisa lá. Eu é que tô sem ânimo pra ir mesmo..." E então, com um aceno, os amigos se dividiram em Hogsmeade: Kai e Alec em direção à Zonko's e Hugo em direção ao Três Vassouras. No entanto não chegou nem perto de lá. Mal havia dado alguns passos quando encontrou alguém que não esperava. Caminhou para em sua direção a passos largos; o sorriso voltando a aparecer no seu rosto sem que ao menos notasse. Ela estava distraidamente olhando uma vitrine. Hugo não conteve o impulso de com calma parar ao lado dela e dizer casualmente. "Vejo que estás viva ainda." Ele riu quando Monica o encarou assustada.

"Enquanto não me matares do coração, pelo menos." Monica riu. "Sabe, já estava achando que ias estragar minha surpresa decidindo ficar em Hogwarts. E que eu ia ficar mais uma vez sem sorvete..."

"Acho que não podemos deixar isso acontecer..." Não teria problema nenhum, não é mesmo? Só conversariam um pouco e depois Hugo iria encontrar Sarah. Afinal ele ia ficar sentado fazendo nada, assim pelo menos passava o tempo... Em seguida, os dois já caminhavam pela rua procurando uma carrocinha de sorvete...

------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que não se importem, mas resolvi deixar o Hugo e a Monica conversarem sossegadamente, sem nenhuma contadora de histórias abelhuda rondando. Vocês queriam que eu ficasse de olho neles né? Mas podem fazer o que quiserem, estou decidida. Vamos ver o desenrolar da história por um outro olhar. Por causa disso, avançaremos um pouco no tempo e entraremos no aquecido ambiente do Três Vassouras.

Sarah estava sentada nos fundos do bar. Ela não podia ter esperado, ou desejado, melhor lugar. Ali ninguém pôde ouvir sobre o que conversara com seus pais. As palavras deles ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça – 'a decisão foi muito bem pensada', 'não tem mais volta', 'não ache que é porque não amamos vocês' –, e elas, ao invés de diminuirem a dor, parecia que cortavam ainda mais profundamente sua alma. Saber que nem mesmo haviam cedido quando ela ameaçara não voltar para casa, sepultava as suas esperanças. E agora, além de lidar com o fato de que seus pais não formariam mais uma única família, ainda haviam colocado sobre ela a questão de com quem ela iria morar. Ela não iria decidir agora; precisava pensar. Como podia escolher entre sua mãe e seu pai? Pelo menos eles entenderam isso e deram a ela todo o tempo que precisasse para decidir.

Agora que eles haviam ido embora, ainda mais lágrimas marcavam seu rosto. Outro ponto positivo daquela mesa afastada: ninguém mais conseguia ver as lágrimas que escapavam do seu rosto. Ela não gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém. Na verdade, as únicas pessoas do colégio que já a haviam visto chorando eram Molly, sua melhor amiga, e Hugo... Ao lembrar dele, ela soltou um grunhido baixo e pegou um espelho de sua bolsa, pondo-se a secar as lágrimas e arrumar a maquiagem. Era bem verdade que Hugo já a havia visto chorar, mas não precisava encontrá-la com o rosto inchado. Além do mais, ele estaria acompanhado dos amigos dele. Sarah ainda se impressionava com o fado de que ele nunca estava sozinho, sempre tinha alguém pedindo direções para alguma sala, ou precisando de ajuda numa redação, ou discutindo táticas de quadribol, ou querendo jogar xadrez, ou ainda só jogando conversa fora. Ele vivia pedindo pra ela ter calma, mas às vezes era irritante ter que dividi-lo com quase todo o colégio.

Ao ficar satisfeita com sua aparência, Sarah pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e ficou observando o lugar. Como era de se esperar, estava cheio de alunos, todos com sacolas repletas de doces. Mas nenhum sinal de Hugo. Ou dos amigos dele. Sarah se perguntava que horas seriam, já que nenhum deles ainda havia chego. Pensava se deveria tentar encontrá-los nas outras lojas quando viu Alec entrar no bar com Kai, que ao notar Sarah acenou e puxou Alec até a mesa em que ela estava.

"E então? Tudo certo? Onde foi o Hugo?" ela disse ao sentar-se à mesa ao lado de Alec.

Sarah os olhou confusa. "Ele estava com vocês até onde sei..." Alec e Kai se encararam, confusão clara em seus rostos. "Vocês não viram que ele ficou lá na Dedosdemel com vocês?"

"Sim... Mas é que... Bem... Ele disse que não queria ir na Zonko's... Que ele queria vir pra cá, pro caso de tu precisares dele... " disse Alec lentamente. "Tens certeza que ele não veio pra cá?"

"Aqui ele não está agora." Sarah tomou seu último gole de cerveja amanteigada e se levantou. "Vou procurar por ele, ok?" Foi ao balcão e pagou sua bebida, saindo em seguida para a vila. Tentou imaginar onde Hugo poderia ter ido. A primeira opção que passou por sua cabeça é que ele tivesse ido comprar penas novas, já que tinha reclamado que tinha quebrado quase todas. Enquanto caminhava para a Loja de Penas Escriba, uma cena lhe chamou a atenção: Hugo estava sentado num banco com uma garota que ela não reconhecia. O problema é que não estava só conversando. A verdade é que ele ria descontraidamente e estufava o peito como um pavão – o que ela reconheceu como um sinal claro e evidente de flerte. Sarah respirou fundo, juntou toda a sua dignidade, arrumou a postura, agradeceu mentalmente ter retocado a maquiagem, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, colocou um sorriso no rosto e foi em direção aos dois. Os dois só notaram a presença dela quando Sarah tocou no ombro de Hugo. "Já estava preocupada. Esquecesse que ias te encontrar com a gente no Três Vassouras?" Sarah podia ouvir o cérebro de Hugo processando a situação e até teria se divertido com a cara de perdido que ele estava não fosse pela raiva que a consumia.

"Eu... Já estava indo." Ele disse por fim enquanto se levantava. "Acabei encontrando a Monica no caminho e perdi a hora. Fazia tempo que a gente não se via." Ele olhou rapidamente de novo para a garota – Monica ao que tudo indicava –, e se despediu rapidamente. "A gente se vê outro dia então." Depois colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se virou novamente para Sarah. "Vamos?"

Mas ela já estava com a mão estendida na direção de Monica. "Desculpe o Hugo, às vezes ele esquece as boas maneiras." Depois sorriu triunfante. "Eu sou Sarah. A namorada dele."

------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: De volta ao tamanho normal dos meus capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado! Estou adorando receber todos os comentários, fazem o meu dia muito mais feliz! Beijos!_


	22. Reconciliações

**HUGO E MONICA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. CAPÍTULO 21 .:.**

**RECONCILIAÇÕES**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo estava deitado em sua cama jogando a goles para cima. Havia fechado as cortinas ao seu redor numa tentativa vã de se isolar dos acontecimentos do dia. Nem gostava de lembrar que teceu tantas expectativas para aquele trinta e um de outubro... Nunca imaginaria que ia terminar desse jeito: jogado na cama amaldiçoando a própria sorte... E tudo por culpa dele mesmo, como Alice fez questão de dizer e os outros fizeram questão de não desmentir. Mas, droga! Ele não sabia que Monica ia aparecer lá! Como é que ele ia avisar alguém de alguma coisa que ele não sabia que ia acontecer? Ele não é um maldito vidente... E agora tanto Monica quanto Sarah estavam... Merda! Ele até pode ser meio tapado pra entender essas coisas, mas apesar delas terem conversado normalmente, o olhar que Monica lançou pra ele logo antes de desaparatar não deixou dúvida: ela estava muito magoada. E Sarah... Ela não deixou nada em meias palavras no fim das contas...

.

_Logo que Monica desaparatou, Sarah passou a caminhar em direção ao castelo sem nem ao menos uma palavra para Hugo. Ainda tentando pensar sobre o que iria acontecer em seguida, ele demorou alguns segundos para notar que ela se afastava, mas logo passou a segui-la, tentando acompanhar seus passos sem correr. "Sarah!" Por mais que ele chamasse, ela não diminuía os passos nem olhava para trás. "Espera, poxa!"_

_Quando ele menos esperava, no entanto, ela parou. Olhou a sua volta e se virou para encarar Hugo. Ele engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão do rosto dela. Ele não tinha bem certeza de como definir, mas seria algo bem próximo de raiva... "É ela, não é?"Hugo não queria ter entendido a pergunta, mas sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Mesmo assim resolveu permanecer em silêncio, nutrindo a vã esperança dela desistir do assunto. Mas ela insistiu. "É ela quem anda te mandando aquelas cartas!"_

_Hugo olhou pra Sarah e mesmo sabendo que a última frase não fora realmente uma pergunta, sabia que ela queria uma resposta. E sabia que não tinha outra opção além de dizer a verdade. "É." Sarah não esperou ouvir mais nada e voltou a seguir o caminho. Hugo então a pegou pelo braço e se prostrou em frente a ela. "Sarah, escuta. Ela é só minha amiga! Não acredito que tás fazendo drama porque eu estava conversando com uma amiga!"_

_"Não me trate como idiota, Hugo..." disse soltando seu braço. "Eu vi muito bem o jeito que tu estavas conversando com ela! Eu não sou cega e nem tola o suficiente pra não reconhecer quando alguém está flertando, então me poupe do teu discurso!"_

_"O quê?" Hugo esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Ela achava que ele estava flertando? Tudo bem que Sarah sempre foi ciumenta, mas isso já era ridículo... "Para de ver coisa onde não existe!"_

_"Para tu de fazer de conta que não tava acontecendo nada! Ninguém me contou, eu vi!" Ela então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando voltou a falar com Hugo, estava com a voz mais controlada, mas ele ainda podia ver a mesma intensidade no olhar. "Mas se não é nada então me conta: Porque nunca me contasse sobre ela? E porque nunca contasse pra ela que tavas namorando? Não diga que contasse, porque eu vi na cara dela que não tinhas contado..." Sarah suspirou e disse cabisbaixa. "Sabe o que machuca mais? É que eu realmente achei que gostavas de mim..." Ela soltou um riso nervoso e virou as costas para ele. "Eu sou uma tola mesmo..."_

_"Olha aqui. Se queres brigar comigo, ótimo. Mas então brigue por algo que eu fiz! Podes me xingar quanto quiseres por ter esquecido de ir no Três Vassouras. Faça eu me sentir péssimo por não estar lá quando teus pais saíram." Hugo imaginava como Sarah podia estar se sentindo. Acima de tudo ela devia estar meio mexida pela conversa com os pais. Mas chegar a ponto de dizer que ele... Ele respirou fundo e continuou. "Mas isso... Quer dizer, é isso que tu achas de mim? Que eu estou o quê? Brincando contigo? Que esse namoro foi só..."Apenas imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela fazia Hugo se perguntar se ela realmente o conhecia. E por mais que soubesse que havia errado, seu orgulho falou mais alto. "Quer saber? Estou indo! Eu não preciso ouvir isso." Ele deu alguns passos e depois voltou a olhar para ela. "Eu vou estar no meu quarto. Quando tu notares que eu não estava te enganando, que eu realmente gosto de ti, tu vens falar comigo." Ele respirou fundo colocando seu temperamento Weasley sob controle. Tarefa nem sempre fácil. "E eu sinto muito por não ter ido no Vassouras..." Em seguida Hugo caminhou a passos largos pela estrada, sem ao menos virar para ver se Sarah o seguia._

.

Hugo se sentia patético por gostar tanto de Sarah. E com raiva de si mesmo por não ter ido direto pro Três Vassouras esperar por ela. E por não se arrepender de ter ficado conversando com Monica. Ele achava que tinha que se sentir mal por isso, mas foi a única coisa no fim daquela manhã da qual ele não se arrependeu. Ele gostava de conversar com Monica. Qualquer que fosse o assunto. Não tinha como achar isso errado... Por mais que tentasse, sempre parecia... certo.

Olhou no seu relógio. Nove da noite... Muito cedo pra dormir ainda... Passara o dia todo no quarto – tirando as saídas estratégicas para as refeições, é claro – e nem sinal da Sarah. Se ela não acreditava que ele realmente gostava dela, então nenhum pedido de desculpas dele faria sentido. "Bosta de dia..." reclamou antes de jogar a goles novamente pra cima. Assustou-se ao ver uma mão afastando as cortinas da cama e a bola acabou caindo em seu nariz. "Bosta!" disse ao levar a mão ao rosto.

"Machucou?" Sarah então se aproximou rapidamente e ergueu a mão na direção do rosto dele.

"Eu estou ótimo." Disse bruscamente afastando a mão dela e sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama.

Sarah recolheu o braço lentamente e suspirou. "Desculpa. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo... Eu... Eu só estava me sentindo..." ela fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios. "Abandonada. Tens que entender."

Hugo suspirou derrotado. Por acaso ele conseguia resistir ao jeito dela? "E eu entendo. Eu devia estar lá contigo e eu sinto muito por não estar. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gosto de ti..."

"Eu sei." Ela disse antes que ele pudesse continuar. "Mas era o que eu estava sentindo... Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas às vezes eu... Às vezes eu canso de ser a tua segunda prioridade. Sempre depois dos teus amigos."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e estendeu a mão para ela, fazendo-a sentar em frente a ele. Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto dela. "Não existe esse negócio de segunda prioridade. Não quero que penses desse jeito, já te falei. Mas se te fizer te sentir melhor, vou tentar arrumar mais tempo pra ficar contigo. Só que quando começamos a namorar já sabias que era assim..." Ela ia retrucar, mas ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela, como quem pede silêncio, e sorriu. "Mas não vamos falar disso agora... Como foi com teus pais?"

"Aquela coisa..." disse encolhendo os ombros. "Acho que não tem volta mesmo..." Ela olhou nos olhos de Hugo e segurou as lágrimas. "Querem que eu escolha com quem vou morar..."

Ele a abraçou e beijou sua testa. "Vem, deita aqui." Ele se deitou na cama e Sarah se aconchegou com a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Ele afagou o cabelo dela por algum tempo enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente. "Queres conversar sobre isso?" Sarah se ergueu apoiando-se sobre seus cotovelos e olhou para Hugo acenando negativamente com a cabeça. Hugo sorriu levemente e secou as lágrimas dela. "Desculpa por não estar lá contigo..."

"Já passou." Ela fungou levemente e sacudiu a cabeça agitando os cabelos de leve depois ensaiou um sorriso. "Achei que ias me mostrar tua técnica secreta pra separar os sabores bons na caixa de Bertie Bott's."

Hugo a pegou pela cintura e girou-a deitando-se por cima dela e, em seguida, fechando novamente a cortina da cama. "Mais tarde quem sabe." Ele deu um sorriso matreiro e aproximou o rosto do dela. "Tenho outros planos agora..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica olhou para as próprias mãos e constatou que seus dedos já estavam murchos. Soltou um grunhido e mergulhou mais uma vez na banheira. A vontade que tinha era de ficar em baixo da água para sempre, ou pelo menos até deixar de se sentir uma idiota. Mas seu pulmão logo protestou por ar e ela tirou a cabeça da água. Ouviu um miado baixo e viu Ed a encarando com curiosidade. Ela sorriu e resolveu sair dali. Secou-se e rapidamente vestiu o roupão, protegendo-se do vento frio que entrava pela janela. Pegou Ed no colo. "Tu tás ficando grande demais, peludinho." Colocou suas pantufas e foi com ele para a cozinha. "Será que já está na hora de jantar, hein? É por isso que tás miando?" Monica não tinha noção de que horas seriam, só que havia passado a tarde toda tentando avançar em sua pesquisa. Sem muito sucesso, diga-se de passagem. Não conseguiu se concentrar, o tempo todo a cena daquela manhã voltava para sua mente. Sentia-se burra e enganada. Na opinião dela, não podia haver nada pior. Encarou o relógio sobre o balcão: nove da noite... O dia estava praticamente terminando e não conseguiu fazer nada do que havia planejado.

Bufou enquanto limpava a caixa de areia de Ed e lhe enchia a tigela de comida. Sentou no chão da cozinha observando o gato comer. Amaldiçoou-se por seu peito apertar quando a imagem de Hugo com a namorada voltou à sua mente. Podia sentir o nó na garganta e as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as emoções, no entanto logo primeira lágrima cortou seu rosto e ela a secou com raiva. "Sabe, Ed. As únicas pessoas que merecem lágrimas tuas são aquelas que nunca vão te dar motivos pra chorar. Nunca esqueça disso." O gato olhou para ela curiosamente. "Eu sei, é mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas é preciso tentar, sabe. Não se deve desperdiçar lágrimas com qualquer um..." Ela fez uma pausa e então levou a mão ao rosto soltando um riso nervoso. "Agora estou dando conselhos para um gato!"

Ela se levantou bruscamente e foi em direção à sala tentar encontrar uma distração. Ligou a televisão e tentou encontrar algum canal que prendesse sua atenção, mas sem sucesso. E ela devia ter imaginado isso. O que ela precisava era falar com alguém pra manter sua mente longe de Hogwarts, de Hogsmeade ou de qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas quem? Mel estava num encontro, Kate tinha uma oficina, ou sabe-se lá o que é que os atores fazem antes de uma peça. Não podia ligar pra nenhuma delas... O Phillip, por sua vez, estava sabe-se lá deus onde e ele não tinha celular. Só se então... Sim, ele era o único que tinha alguma noção sobre o que estava acontecendo, pelo menos até então. Pegou seu celular em sua bolsa que estava na poltrona da sala e procurou o número na agenda.

"Oi, Scorpius?" disse assim que atenderam a ligação. "Tens tempo pra falar agora?"

_"Monica? Na verdade eu estou um pouco ocupado... Estou jantando na casa da Rose. Algum problema?" _Ela ouviu a voz preocupada do outro lado da linha e tratou de garantir que estava tudo bem.

"Não, deixa. Amanhã eu te conto se fores pro hospital. Divirta-se aí!" Disse antes de desligar. Riu da própria sorte. Scorpius não podia falar com ela porque estava na casa da família do Hugo. Até isso pra lembrá-la do ocorrido. Pegou uma bola de pano que estava ao lado de si e jogou com raiva na parede. Segundos depois ela sorriu ao ver Ed se eriçando para atacar a bola. E enquanto o observava desistiu de segurar as lágrimas. Se elas queriam tanto sair, que saíssem de uma vez.

Não sabia precisar quanto tempo ficara ali, daquele jeito, mas sabia que não fora muito, pois ainda passava o mesmo programa sobre construção de aviões quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Não se mexeu um único centímetro de onde estava, apenas secou o rosto com as mãos. Ouviu colocarem a chave sobre a mesa e logo tomaram o lugar ao lado do seu no sofá. "Essas lágrimas não devem ser porque estão trocando o motor do avião." Phillip disse apontando para a televisão. "Queres me contar o motivo delas?"

Monica ficou em silêncio olhando para frente; então Phillip apenas se ajeitou no sofá e ficou assistindo o programa com ela sem falar mais uma palavra. Após alguns minutos embalados apenas pelo som da televisão, ela falou. "Ela é loira, magra, alta, fina, aquela pessoa que tu notas de longe que é sofisticada, sabe? Não posso culpar ele por preferir ela. Quer dizer, olha pra mim! Todas essas sardas idiotas no rosto e um pouco acima do peso e esse cabelo desgrenhado... Além de ser idiota por achar que vocês homens não ligam pra isso. Que o importante é a personalidade..." bufou "Enfim, estou com ódio de mim mesma..."

Phill se arrumou no sofá e virou para ela. "Olha pra mim. Pra começar, eu nem sei de quem tu tás falando, mas independentemente disso, não tás parecendo a Monica autoconfiante que eu conheço. E pra tua informação, quem gosta de osso é cachorro. E personalidade importa sim. Sério mesmo." Ele sorriu, mas Monica continuou a lhe encarar com o mesmo olhar opaco. "E se te servir de consolo, eu acho as tuas sardas adoráveis." Disse acariciando as maçãs do rosto de Monica. "Assim como esse teu cabelo bagunçado e esses teu olhos de menina levada." Ela não conseguiu segurar um sorriso, e nem o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha quando a mão dele alcançou sua nuca. "E acho que nem preciso dizer nada sobre teus lábios." Monica fechou os olhos ao sentir o rosto dele se aproximando do seu. "Esse cara só pode ser um idiota, se queres saber..." No instante seguinte Monica sentiu os lábios dele urgentes contra os seus. Sua cabeça girou. Colocou todo o receio sobre um possível relacionamento com Phillip e o que sentia por Hugo no fundo de uma gaveta imaginária e se deixou levar. No momento tudo que ela precisava estava ali – as mãos de Phillip em sua cintura, o cabelo dele entre seus dedos, os lábios dele percorrendo seu pescoço.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Desculpem a demora desse capítulo. Além de ter ficado meio doente nesse meio tempo, não conseguia ficar contente com o que escrevi... Ainda não estou 100% satisfeita, mas essa foi a melhor versão que escrevi. Bem, o que vocês acham? _

_E pra quem perguntou, não sei quantos capítulos mais vou escrever... Tenho mais dois capítulos estruturados, só esperando eu escrever, então provavelmente devo chegar ao trinta, mas é possível que passe disso... Não posso dar certeza também, as histórias tendem a querer se escrever, vocês não acham? Hehehe!_

_A propósito, acho que o autor dessa novela "Viver a vida" leu minha mente! O personagem do Thiago Lacerda, pelo que dá de perceber na propaganda pelo menos, é o Phillip! Exatamente como eu havia imaginado! E se puderem deixar aquele comentariozinho eu agradeço!_

_Ah sim! Já ia esquecendo. Tem bonus! Deem uma olhada na história "There and back again" se quiserem ler!_


	23. Quando chega o fim de novembro

**HUGO E MONICA**

* * *

**.:. CAPÍTULO 22 .:.**

**QUANDO CHEGA O FIM DE NOVEMBRO  
**

* * *

Hugo olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e grunhiu. Dez para as duas e ele ainda não havia escrito nem metade do trabalho de Runas. E por quê? Porque não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de sua patética situação. O destino realmente devia ter senso de humor. Não tinha outra explicação. Afinal, por que, de tudo que ele podia ter herdado do pai, tinha que ser a falta de jeito com as mulheres?

Ele finalmente havia acreditado que tudo tinha mudado quando Monica o chamara pra conversar aquela tarde no parque. Apesar de não saber bem o que ela podia querer com ele, quanto mais ele conversava com ela, mais ele sabia que nunca teria chance. Se bem que ele nunca imaginou que teria uma chance com Sarah... Quer dizer, ele ainda lembrava de quando viu ela pela primeira vez na estação de King's Cross. Hoje ele entendia porque todo mundo começou a rir dele, mas na hora ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. Ela parecia uma fada. E então esse ano, de repente, ele se viu com ela nos braços. Nunca imaginara que isso fosse possível, ainda parecia um sonho. Um sonho que se transformou em pesadelo depois daquele dia das bruxas quase um mês atrás.

Ainda estava perdido nesses devaneios quando ouviu alguém o chamando. "Hugo?" Virou e viu Alice bocejando e vindo em sua direção. "Que tás fazendo acordado ainda?"

"Tentando traduzir essas Runas..." Ele virou algumas páginas do livro e suspirou. "Falta metade ainda."

"Certo..." Alice sentou-se de lado no sofá encarando o amigo. "E desde quando tens dificuldade em Runas?" Ele largou a pena e correu a mão pelos cabelos, mas não respondeu. "Sarah, Monica ou as duas ao mesmo tempo?"

Hugo não conteve uma leve risada. "Digamos que as duas e nenhuma. A Sarah disse que precisamos conversar amanhã... E sabes o que isso significa..." Ele suspirou e descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. "Eu sempre estrago tudo... Sou um fracasso. Devia saber que não ia durar três meses..."

"Pára com isso. Não é porque alguma coisa sai dos teus planos que tu és um fracassado sabe?" Hugo sorriu sabendo que ouviria mais uma vez o discurso. Ela sempre dizia o mesmo quando ele estava se sentindo um lixo em relação à sua vida amorosa. "Além do mais, não tavas todo incomodado por causa do ciúme dela? De repente vai ser bom vocês terminarem, sabe... Só tens dezessete anos, não tá na hora de encontrar um amor pra vida toda mesmo."

"Mesmo assim, Alice." Hugo interrompeu o discurso. Desta vez não iria adiantar pois ele sabia que o estrago havia sido grande. "Primeira coisa, não estamos falando de qualquer garota, mas da Sarah. Eu fiquei anos esperando uma única chance e quando finalmente a oportunidade chegou, eu não dei conta do recado. E não posso nem dizer que ela não tem razão..." Como ele podia querer que ela acreditasse que ele não sentia nada pela Monica, se ele mesmo não acreditava que isso fosse verdade? Ele não podia negar que adorava ficar com ela. Monica era bonita, não da mesma forma que Sarah, mas era. E não só isso, ela era também divertida e inteligente. E não só academicamente, ela conversava sobre todo tipo de assunto e conseguia deixá-lo interessante. Hugo só não sabia dizer porque ela ainda aturava conversar com ele...

"E a razão é a Monica..." Alice resmungou com um meio sorriso.

"Patético, não? Quer dizer, o que alguém como a Monica ia querer com alguém como eu?"

"Isso quem tem que decidir é ela, não achas?" Alice respondeu enquanto se ajeitava no sofá. Hugo lhe lançou um olhar confuso e ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso antes de responder. "Tens que parar de desistir antes de tentar. Ela não te acha irritantemente chato, senão não teria perdido o tempo dela respondendo tuas cartas até hoje."

"Achei que não gostavas da idéia de me ver apaixonado por ela..." Hugo resmungou, mas não conteve um leve sorriso ao notar que a amiga não era mais tão contrária à idéia.

"Isso foi antes de me contares o que houve em Hogsmeade." O que não ajudou Hugo a entender nada. Naquele dia não haviam conversado nada de mais, só tomaram sorvete enquanto ela contava sobre a rotina no hospital e ele sobre como estavam as coisas em Hogwarts. "Ela não teria ficado tão chateada com o lance da Sarah se não gostasse de ti."

Hugo riu e sentou-se de frente para a amiga. "Tá bom, Alice. Agora conta outra."

"Não estou brincando. E quer saber minha opinião? Se tu tivesses que escolher entre as duas, eu diria pra escolheres a Monica. Sabes por quê?" Hugo acenou negativamente e Alice suspirou. "Não lembras da nossa conversa no último Reveillon?"

"Lembro." Hugo agradeceu que o salão não estava muito iluminado, porque cada vez que ele lembrava daquela noite ele ficava incrivelmente vermelho. Seus pais não pouparam subterfúgios para mostrar como eles gostariam que Alice e Hugo ficassem juntos. E tinham argumentos interessantes. Tão interessantes que os dois conversaram seriamente a respeito. E ao final Alice convenceu Hugo que não custava tentar. O resultado foi desastroso e nunca passou de um simples beijo e um pedido de desculpas. Ele realmente não sabia como Alice podia falar tão naturalmente sobre o assunto. A única coisa boa daquilo tudo foi colocar uma pedra sobre o assunto, pelo menos entre os dois, já que nunca contaram pra ninguém do ocorrido. Mas a verdade é que Alice tinha razão em trazer o assunto à tona. Todo o sentimento de carinho, respeito, admiração e proteção que ele sentia por Alice valiam para Monica. Não que ele não gostasse de Sarah, mas era diferente. Não sabia bem explicar, só sabia que Monica era uma espécie de Alice por quem ele se sentia atraído fisicamente. E por mais que nunca tivesse uma chance real com ela, sabia que isso sempre significaria mais que qualquer paixonite de adolescência. "E sei o que queres dizer..."

Alice sorriu e abraçou Hugo. "Agora vamos terminar com essa tradução de uma vez, ok?" E se debruçou sobre o livro ditando para ele o que devia escrever. Podia querer uma amiga melhor?

* * *

Monica digitava freneticamente. O texto estava praticamente pronto em sua cabeça, precisava apenas transferi-lo para o papel. Havia começado a pesquisar há mais de um ano, mas nos últimos meses havia negligenciado o trabalho. E por quê? Porque havia seguido os conselhos de Kate e resolvido tirar uma semana de folga. E nessa semana de folga tinha que ter aparecido o Hugo. Veio com aquele jeito despreocupado e de sorriso fácil, e ela foi se deixando levar, foi se contagiando com o entusiasmo, quase acreditando que tudo podia ser tão simples quanto ele imaginava. E deixou tudo mais de lado e pra quê? Pra descobrir que era só coisa da cabeça dela, nada além de imaginação. Só pra descobrir que ele já tinha uma namorada. Então o que foi tudo aquilo, todos os gestos, os toques de mão? O tempo que ela passara com ele sempre pareceu tão verdadeiro... Será que ela se enganou tanto e ele estava só brincando com ela? Não, isso não era o Hugo... Até mesmo Scorpius lhe dissera isso. Hugo era tímido e cheio de idéias malucas, principalmente se o assunto fossem criaturas mágicas. Monica riu ao lembrar de como os olhos dele brilhavam quando falava sobre o assunto.

Com uma batida na porta, Monica saiu dos seus devaneios e se deu conta que parara de digitar, só não saberia dizer quando isso ocorrera. Ao se virar para a porta, encontrou Phillip encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre. "Posso saber o motivo do sorriso bobo? Não é por minha causa, né?" Ele riu e se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

"Às vezes seria melhor que fosse, mas não..." Ela podia sentir as bochechas ficando levemente vermelhas, pois sabia que Phillip entenderia do que ela estava falando. Ela precisou contar depois de ficar desesperada ao acordar ao lado dele. Era o mínimo que ele merecia, ou pelo menos era o que ela acreditava na época. Agora já não tinha tanta certeza se valera a pena. Cada vez que tocavam no assunto de alguma forma, Phillip arrumava algum jeito de fazer uma piada. Agradeceu mentalmente quando ele se limitou a rolar os olhos e ler o artigo que estava escrevendo. Observava ansiosa enquanto ele corria os olhos pelo texto quando um aviso de chamada de vídeo apareceu na tela. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Phillip havia aceito a conversa e assumia o controle do microfone.

"Jan! Como vai minha sogra preferida?" Ele falou assim que a imagem surgiu na tela.

_"Sogra preferida é? Desde quando voltasse a namorar a Monica pra me chamar de sogra?"_ Riu a mulher do outro lado da tela.

"Nunca ouvisse falar que sogra é para sempre?" Ele falou enquanto desviava de Monica, que tentava tomar o microfone da mão dele. "Além disso, apesar da sardenta aqui estar de olho em outro, sei que o seu genro preferido sempre vai ser o bonitão aqui."

"Não dá bola pro que ele fala, mãe." Monica riu quando finalmente conseguiu pegar o microfone e sentar-se calmamente em frente ao computador depois de expulsar Phillip do seu quarto. "Como estão as coisas aí na Tanzânia?"

_"Tudo na mesma calmaria de sempre. Rob foi até a escavação hoje, mas logo deve estar de volta. Temos dezenas de provas para corrigir ainda."_ Acho que este é o momento oportuno para apresentar a mãe de Monica. Janet é antropóloga e leciona atualmente na principal universidade da Tanzânia. Como vocês podem estar se perguntando como ela foi parar lá, devo lhes apresentar também Robert, atual marido de Janet, geógrafo e também professor na mesma universidade. Ele nasceu neste país africano e foi à Inglaterra fazer seu doutoramento. Curso concluído, pediu Janet em casamento e voltou ao país com ela. Moram ali há pouco mais de um ano. _"E como estão as coisas aí? As meninas estão bem? E que história é essa de estares de olho em um rapaz?"_

"Elas estão ótimas, assim como tudo mais aqui. Estou tentando terminar meu artigo agora." Monica propositalmente ignorou a última pergunta da mãe. Não queria falar sobre o Hugo. Queria considerar isso águas passadas, mas se todos ficassem tocando no assunto o tempo todo, seria quase impossível. "Já sabes se vens pro Natal?"

_"No Natal acho que sim, mas temos que voltar antes do ano novo. É aniversário da mãe de Rob."_ Monica mal podia esperar pela chegada da mãe. Elas se viram pela última vez no Natal do ano anterior. _"E não desconverse. Quem é o rapaz?"_

Monica suspirou, devia saber que a ela não iria desistir tão fácil de arrancar a informação. "Ninguém que interesse, mãe. Águas passadas." Monica suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando se manter focada na conversa com sua mãe. Mas não conseguia conter a raiva que sentia pela falta de verdade nas palavras que acabava de pronunciar. Ela podia reforçar o quanto quisesse que Hugo não significava nada, mas no fundo ela sabia que apenas teve força pra tirar a cabeça dos livros e dos problemas do hospital por causa dele. E a história deles, se é que ela podia chamar o que eles tinham de 'história', estava longe de ser águas passadas. Ao ouvir as primeiras sílabas de protesto da mãe, Monica cortou. "Sério, vamos falar de outro assunto." Qualquer outro assunto seria melhor do que esse. Não queria pensar em Hugo. Não queria pensar na namorada dele. Por mais difícil que fosse, por mais que quase tudo a lembrasse dele, sabia que era isso que queria. Ou pelo menos o que sabia que deveria querer...

* * *

_N.A.: *autora escondida em baixo da mesa morrendo de vergonha* Tentem não me odiar, por favor! Sei que até parece que abandonei a história, mas juro que não foi isso... Tanta coisa aconteceu e eu não conseguia criatividade nenhuma pra escrever esse capítulo que teve pelo menos três versões diferentes antes de eu decidir por essa. Se ainda tem alguém por aí que resolveu ler, muito obrigado e desculpas pela demora. Espero que deixem um comentário! Beijos!_


	24. Saindo da toca

**HUGO E MONICA**

* * *

**.:. CAPÍTULO 23 .:.**

**SAINDO DA TOCA**

* * *

"A gente já está atrasado, sabia?" A voz de Rose ecoou pelo corredor fazendo Hugo grunhir enquanto mergulhava no guarda-roupa. Era um armário pequeno, com uma mixaria de roupas, então como é que ele havia perdido o casaco ali? Definitivamente as roupas dele fugiam, não havia outra explicação. Desistiu e pegou o casaco amarelo mesmo. Até mesmo ele sabia que aquele casaco ficava horrível com qualquer roupa, mas era melhor que passar frio. Desceu as escadas correndo e com um pulo estava ao lado do demais. "E não é que ele demorou tanto tempo só pra poder escolher a melhor roupa?" Rose zombou. O que não era uma novidade... Na verdade, ele acharia que ela estava doente se deixasse passar uma única oportunidade de rir dele...

"Porque não colocasse aquele casaco preto, filho?" Hermione disse ao entrar na sala, colocando seu casaco. "Ficas tão bonito com ele..." Na verdade ela pretendia dizer que ele ficava 'mais bonito do que com esse', mas se conteve a tempo.

"Eu não achei." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e implorou com os olhos que seu pai o tirasse daquela situação. Sabia que logo ia começar o sermão da organização do quarto. E ninguém precisava ouvir sermão na véspera de Natal...

"Deixa o garoto." Ele riu enquanto guiava a esposa com um abraço para a porta. "Além do mais, ele só vai precisar do casaco enquanto estiver na rua." Antes de sair, ele olhou para o filho mais uma vez e riu. Hugo suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor passar frio... Na última vez que usou aquele casaco, haviam passado uma semana chamando ele de gemada... Mas as dúvidas se dissiparam assim que ele atravessou a porta e o vento gelado atingiu seu rosto. Caminhou até o ponto de aparatação sob as risadas da irmã e em alguns segundos já estavam os quatro em frente à Toca.

"Alguém resolveu celebrar o orgulho de sua Casa, é?" Hugo ouviu assim que se aproximaram mais da casa. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Lily rindo sentada no banco do jardim. Com um aceno os outros cumprimentaram a garota e se dirigiram para dentro da casa, mas Hugo caminhou até ela.

"Muito engraçadinha... Mas sabes que eu tenho orgulho de ser o primeiro e único Weasley a não ir pra Grifinória." Ele riu e sentou ao seu lado. "E tás fazendo o que aqui fora? Esperando virar picolé?"

Lily soltou uma risada e bateu levemente com o ombro no braço de Hugo. "E eu é que sou engraçadinha, né? Mas se meus ouvidos congelassem eu não iria me incomodar." Hugo apenas passou o braço sobre os ombros da prima. Ele já imaginava a história. O relacionamento entre Lily e seus pais não era dos melhores ultimamente. E pode-se dizer que ela não fazia nada para melhorar. "Acredita que eles ainda estão reclamando do meu cabelo? Fala sério, já faz quatro meses que eu pintei, tava na hora de mudarem de assunto, mas não... E aqui ainda tem a tia Audrey pra fazer coro com eles..." Ela rolou os olhos e bufou, mas logo depois um sorriso surgiu novamente no rosto dela. "Então eu disse que estava inclusive pensando em fazer uma tatuagem e saí... Vou dar um tempo pro assunto morrer antes de voltar." Hugo apenas riu. No fundo não duvidava que a prima fizesse uma tatuagem. Parecia que ela realmente queria aproveitar tudo que pudesse antes de sair de Hogwarts. "E eles que parem com a história mesmo, porque se o assunto não morrer eu vou dizer que a tatuagem vai ser uma Marca Negra no braço." Okay, talvez ela inclusive ajudasse a piorar a situação...

"Queres que teu pai enfarte?" Hugo deu uma risada nervosa. Ele sabia que o tio iria realmente ter um piripaque se a filha fizesse uma tatuagem daquelas... "Sério mesmo. Ele vai ter um treco. Tu não podes dizer uma coisa dessas nem de brincadeira." Lily não falou nada, mas Hugo notou uma diferença no semblante dela. Ele sorriu, realmente esperando que ela tivesse desistido da idéia, e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela. "Vem, vamos entrar antes que meu nariz fique congelado pra sempre." Diante da hesitação dela, ele acrescentou. "Eu deixo tu ganhares no xadrez."

Lily ignorou a mão dele e se levantou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. "E desde quando eu preciso que me deixem ganhar?"

"Quando tu jogas comigo, tu precisas." Hugo riu e protegeu mais uma vez as mãos nos bolsos. "Lembre que eu aprendi com o melhor." Riu ao notar que Lily rolava os olhos, cansada de ouvir ele usar a mesma desculpa sempre. Mas que culpa tinha ele de que o pai realmente era o melhor jogador da família? Os dois, então, caminharam lado a lado em direção à casa, mas antes que alcançassem a porta, os demais membros da família irromperam para o quintal. O pai de Lily apressadamente veio em direção a eles e, colocando a mão nas costas dos dois, passou a guiá-los para longe de casa. "Tio, o que houve?"

"George acabou de mandar uma mensagem. Angelina teve que ir para o hospital." Chegaram ao ponto de aparatação e ele virou para os dois, correndo nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos. "Então a ceia de Natal foi transferida para o St. Mungus. Vejo os dois lá em alguns segundos." E com um sorriso ele desapareceu juntamente como os demais.

Neste momento Hugo teve certeza que era uma das piores criaturas do universo. Sabia que deveria estar preocupado com a saúde da tia, mas assim que ouviu que passariam o Natal no hospital, o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio foi que poderia encontrar Monica. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar na aparatação e aliviar a ansiedade.

Alguns segundos depois, estava no saguão do hospital correndo atrás dos demais que logo já estavam todos aglomerados num corredor da ala infantil enquanto seu tio, pálido como nunca, caminhava de um lado para outro. Hugo ainda não sabia o que fazer ali. Tentava focar nas conversas cochichadas que todos da família estavam tendo, mas sempre que passava alguém de jaleco verde a concentração dele ia por água a baixo. Já estava com medo de que alguém notasse quando viu Fred, seu primo, se afastando dos demais. Apressando o passo, finalmente o alcançou quando ele se sentava numa mesa da cafeteria.

"E aí, Fred? Como tás?" Hugo perguntou, preocupado, ao se sentar em frente ao primo. Apesar de Fred ser mais velho que Hugo, eles se davam bem. E o fato de que, volta e meia, ambos ajudavam na loja de seus pais, fez com que ficassem mais próximos.

"Indo..." O rapaz ainda conseguiu colocar um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas a preocupação ainda era evidente. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ele finalmente contou o que havia acontecido. "Minha mãe estava se arrumando pra ir pra Toca quando ela desmaiou... Quando a gente chegou no quarto, ela estava com bastante sangramento, sabe? Meu pai está arrasado... Ele acha que ela vai perder o bebê..." Hugo não sabia o que dizer, sabia que nada que dissesse ajudaria o primo a superar ou esquecer o que estava acontecendo. E nem poderia dizer que tudo ficaria bem; o que ele entendia de bebês e mulheres grávidas afinal? Ele era o mais novo da família, só pra começar... Então se limitou a buscar uma xícara grande de café para si e para o primo. Café sempre ajudava a melhorar qualquer situação. Mal sentara novamente à mesa quando Fred soltou uma risada nervosa. "Sabe o que é o pior? Advinha quem é que está examinando minha mãe." Hugo franziu o cenho. Para o primo estar perguntando isso, deveria ser alguém conhecido. Mas quem ele conhecia que trabalhava no St. Mungus? Tinha a Mônica, mas Fred não sabia sobre ela, sabia? Sentia a ponta das orelhas avermelhando quando o primo bateu levemente com a palma da mão na mesa. "Exatamente. O imbecil do Malfoy." Hugo soltou um suspiro aliviado. Essa foi a primeira vez que ouvir o nome Malfoy lhe causara esse efeito. Que não demorou muito a ser substituído por indignação. Não tinha mais ninguém naquele hospital pra terem mandado um Malfoy atender um Weasley?

Hugo ia começar a reclamar quando foi interrompido. "Scorpius não é imbecil." Ele se virou e viu Rose se aproximando e colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Fred. Ela não acreditava que essa defesa serviria de alguma coisa, certo? Todo mundo sabia que ele deve ter feito alguma espécie de lavagem cerebral nela. Essa é a única explicação plausível para esse namoro dos dois que nunca terminava... "E ele acabou de sair do quarto. Disse que está tudo bem com tua mãe, mas estão fazendo algumas recomendações..." Rose nem precisou falar mais nada. Fred engoliu o café em um gole e caminhou de volta para o quarto. Rose ainda perguntou se Hugo ia ficar e ele indicou a caneca, a irmã deveria saber que primeiro ele ia precisar terminar o café... Rose sorriu antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que Fred, deixando Hugo sozinho.

Assim que se viu sem companhia, os olhos de Hugo não se contiveram e passaram a vasculhar os arredores. Ainda não sabia o que iria dizer ou fazer se a encontrasse. Só sabia que era isso que queria, mesmo imaginando que as chances dela não querer falar com ele eram altas...

Duas canecas depois, ainda estava sentado na cafeteria. Suspirou derrotado. Ela podia nem estar trabalhando ali hoje e ele ali, pateticamente esperando. Deixou a caneca sobre a mesa e foi em direção ao quarto de sua tia se perguntando se eles lembraram de trazer o jantar...

* * *

Enquanto nosso querido Hugo aguardava na cafeteria, Monica tentava manter o sorriso e a calma no rosto a algumas portas de distância. Mas a impaciência já começava a transparecer em sua voz. "Sra. Maple, a senhora _não pode_ tomar _nada_ com folhas de sempre-viva enquanto estiver tomando a poção que lhe prescrevi." Enfatizou novamente, da mesma forma que havia enfatizado exaustivamente na consulta anterior, ênfase esta que, obviamente, havia sido ignorada. "Isso anula o efeito que a gente quer. Por isso que ainda não cicatrizou perfeitamente."

"Não cicatrizou porque essa tua poção é uma porcaria." A senhora rosnou e se levantou bruscamente, sua pose de superioridade prejudicada pelas erupções em seu rosto. "Eu sabia que ser atendida por uma reles estudante que, ainda por cima, usa ensinamentos trouxas era uma péssima idéia." Ela saiu bufando da sala. Assim que a porta bateu atrás da mulher, Monica deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa, batendo levemente com a testa na madeira. Ela não era paga o suficiente pra ouvir coisas deste tipo. Na verdade, ela ainda nem recebia salário. Isso sim é que é emprego... Levantou rapidamente a cabeça ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

"Estou com uma dor estranha, será que podias me ajudar? Começa aqui," disse a figura loira de Scorpius levando a mão ao abdômen enquanto um sorriso torto teimava em aparecer em seu rosto, "mas acho que vai pro meu cérebro, porque eu fico com uma vontade de estrangular qualquer pessoa que não esteja vestida de verde."

"Isso é sério." Monica assumiu uma falsa impressão de seriedade. "Estamos diante de um caso de pancrietite pacientória aguda. Mas não se preocupe, ele dura apenas algumas horas depois de entrar em contato com o agente transmissor: o paciente chato." Ela riu. Por mais que adorasse trabalhar no hospital, alguns pacientes, como a que acabara de sair, lhe faziam sentir-se da mesma forma.

"Ou, no meu caso, a família toda." Scorpius riu assim que se sentou em frente à mesa de Monica. Ela olhou para ele curiosamente, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com o paciente pra ter toda uma família por perto incomodando. "Não sabes de quem eu estou falando? Posso assumir, então, que ainda não fosse na cafeteria, certo?" Ele deu uma risada leve e cruzou os braços diante de si. "Os Weasley chegaram em peso. Podes imaginar como eles ficaram contentes quando descobriram que quem iria atender Angelina Weasley seria eu. E, pelo que Rose me disse, meu prezado cunhado está a quase uma hora na cafeteria." Assim que ele dissera Weasley, o coração de Monica disparara. E a confirmação de que Hugo estava mais perto do que ela imaginara, não ajudou em nada. Só não sabia dizer se isso era algo bom... Não podia negar que havia deixado seu artigo, ao qual ela se dedicava há muito tempo, de lado por causa dele. E aquela pesquisa era muito importante pra carreira dela. Mas também não podia negar que sentia falta da descontração, da alegria que ele lhe passava. De uma forma que não conseguia se sentir com mais ninguém. Apesar de ser algo assustador, de repente se viu tentada a sair pelo hospital a procura dele. E, aparentemente, isso transparecia, pois nem bem pensara nisso, Scorpius levantara e disse, com um sorriso torto, ao olhar o relógio. "Devem ter passado café há uns cinco minutos. Acho que uma caneca te faria bem agora." E com uma piscadela, saiu da sala.

Monica soltou um riso nervoso e, antes que se arrependesse, respirou fundo e foi à cafeteria. Não via razão nenhuma para fazer aquilo, e normalmente não faria, mas resolveu não pensar a respeito. Esse era o que ela chamava 'efeito Hugo': ela agia por impulso quando ele estava envolvido. Mas mesmo seu impulso não foi rápido o suficiente. Quando chegou ele já havia saído. Apesar de ser compreensível que, mesmo para ele, haja um limite de café que uma pessoa possa tomar, não pode deixar de sentir uma pitada de decepção. Não sabia se eles teriam outra oportunidade de se falarem, nem se deveriam ter. Ela não sabia como seriam as coisas entre eles depois do que houve. E a última coisa que queria é que tudo mudasse... Inspirou fundo e, depois de se servir de uma xícara pequena de café, foi ao balcão da recepção em busca de um novo paciente para manter sua mente ocupada.

* * *

Aquilo era praticamente um crime. Hugo não podia acreditar que eles simplesmente jogaram os gibis do Super Bruxo naquela sala repleta de crianças que não sabiam apreciar a verdadeira arte. Era quase um milagre que eles ainda tivessem todas as páginas... Resgatando aquelas preciosidades do seu futuro incerto, Hugo sentou-se numa almofada num dos cantos e passou a ler, com toda a atenção que aquelas páginas mereciam.

Estava absorto na história quando ouviu uma risada a sua frente. Ergueu os olhos e viu uma menina, que não devia ter mais de cinco anos, olhando atentamente para ele. "Não és muito velho pra estar aqui?" Ela riu.

"Eu sou velho o suficiente pra ficar onde eu quiser." Ele disse franzindo o cenho. Qual o problema dele estar na sala de recreação das crianças no hospital? Não tinha nada ali que proibisse maiores de nove anos de aproveitar o espaço, apesar da maior parcela dos usuários ser desta faixa etária. E se ele não tivesse entrado, ninguém sabe o destino que aguardaria aqueles gibis...

"O que que tás lendo?" Ela chegou perto e esticou o pescoço para tentar ver o gibi.

"Super Bruxo." Respondeu simplesmente. Meninas, por algum motivo oculto que ele não conseguia compreender, não gostavam desta obra de arte.

"Lê pra gente?" Hugo olhou que agora não só ela, mas umas oito crianças, estavam o olhando ansiosamente para ele. Dando-se por vencido, e convencido de que se entendessem a grandeza daqueles gibis essas crianças cuidariam melhor deles no futuro, ele abriu o primeiro volume da série 'Goblin Dourado' e passou a ler para elas. Não demorou muito para começar a achar ainda mais divertido ler em voz alta, ainda mais que a sua platéia sabia a hora exata de fazer suas exclamações. Estava no meio de uma cena em que a Bruxa Maravilha precisaria aliar forças com o Ultra Trouxa quando ouviu alguém chamando Catie, aparentemente a menina que lhe pedira para começar a ler, já que ela correu ao encontro da mulher.

"Mal virei as costas e tu já me desaparece desse jeito? Estou te procurando a séculos!" Ela ralhou assim que a menina lhe deu a mão. Hugo acompanhou as duas com os olhos enquanto saíam da sala, mas apenas até alcançar a soleira da porta, pois lá, encostada e com um leve sorriso no rosto estava Monica.

* * *

_N.A.: Bate o sino pequenino, sino de Belém! Eeee! Chegou o Natal e *tchanana* o capítulo também é no Natal! E quanto a ele, sinto muito pelo título cretino, mas nada melhor me ocorreu. Espero que tenham gostado apesar disso. Bem, quanto aos próximos, não sei quando vou conseguir postar. Estou, finalmente de férias e, por conta disso, ficarei afastada da internet até o início de fevereiro. Mas tentarei escrever o máximo possível e, se a oportunidade surgir, postarei em janeiro. Beijos e boas festas a todos! Felicidade e saúde no ano que está pra começar! Beijos!_


	25. Conversa de corredor

**HUGO E MONICA**

* * *

**.:. CAPÍTULO 24 .:.**

**CONVERSA DE CORREDOR**

* * *

A última coisa que Monica esperava era encontrar ele ali, sentado na sala de recreação. Ainda mais lendo gibis e rodeado de crianças. E quando se deu conta, estava ali, observando encantada cada ênfase, cada diferente entonação da voz, cada pausa calculada. E as crianças ouviam-no fascinadas. Não conseguia lembrar de um outro momento em que passara ali e os vira tão concentrados, tão calmos. E ali, naquele estado de acalentado torpor continuou até que se viu cara-a-cara com Hugo, a uma distância de meros trinta e dois centímetros de distância. Então, o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi correr o mais rápido possível dali.

Logicamente isso não fazia qualquer sentido. Não havia tentado encontrá-lo há menos de meia hora? Não havia ficado ansiosa com essa perspectiva? Não havia ficado decepcionada quando viu que ele não estava mais lá? Então porque o pânico na hora que ele finalmente estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido, então respirou fundo e tomou a decisão mais lógica: tentando esconder seu nervosismo, sorriu e disse simplesmente. "Oi."

"Então é aqui que tu trabalhas, huh?" Ele deu uma risada nervosa e deu mais um passo a frente.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele, tentando entender o que havia por trás daquela piada. Soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando quando viu que suas orelhas o denunciaram. Saber que ela não era a única desconfortável fez com que relaxasse um pouco. "Pelo menos até a última vez que chequei." Riu e depois apontou para cima. "Só que no outro andar. Quer um tour?"

"Um tour por um hospital. O que mais um cara poderia querer?" Apesar do sarcasmo evidente, Hugo começou a caminhar pelo corredor sendo logo seguido por Monica.

"Nada." Ela riu. "Eu deveria cobrar pelo serviço, mas estou me sentindo caridosa. Acho que hoje é teu dia de sorte."

Hugo sentiu suas orelhas flamejarem mais uma vez e resolveu não comentar sobre o que ela falara. Talvez realmente fosse seu dia de sorte, mas não achava que fosse pelo tour... "E o que te trouxe a essas partes do St. Mungus?"

"Estava procurando uma amiga." Com uma pitada de esperança de encontrar um rapazote chamado Hugo, mas é claro que ela não admitiria isso...

"Certo..." Caminharam silenciosamente. Monica simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Antes tudo era tão simples, tão fácil, tão... Ela não conseguia achar as palavras adequadas, mas só sabia que definitivamente aquela visita a Hogsmeade tinha sido uma péssima idéia. Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Hugo suspirou e disse. "Acho que te devo desculpas... Se eu tivesse te contado sobre a Sarah eu teria poupado toda essa situação..."

"Talvez..." Monica não tinha certeza o que mudaria se ele tivesse contado sobre a namorada... Quer dizer, mudaria o que ela sentia? Provavelmente não. Ela teria ido a Hogsmeade? Muito provavelmente... Mas pelo menos ela não estaria desavisada. "E como está o namoro?" Por mais que tivesse tentado soar casual, sua voz denunciou o quanto ela não estava confortável com aquilo...

"Não está..." Hugo suspirou e encolheu levemente os ombros. "Aparentemente eu sou um namorado insensível, que não ligava a mínima para o que ela estava sentindo e que preferia ficar com meus amigos do que passar um minuto com ela..." Ele contou nos dedos enquanto enumerava os defeitos que ela havia listado quando terminaram.

"Aparentemente?" Monica riu e arqueou a sobrancelha ao fazer a pergunta. "E quanto disso seria verdade?"

"Bem, sou suspeito pra falar." Ele encolheu os ombros e deu um meio sorriso. A última coisa que ele queria é que Monica achasse que ele realmente era tudo isso, mas não conseguia acreditar que fosse muito diferente... "Mas, sei lá... Não é como se ela não me conhecesse e eu não quero parar de fazer as coisas que gosto porque tô namorando..." Ele deu uma risada ao lembrar do que ocorrera. "Mas também não posso negar que exagerei um pouco naquele dia..."

"Então não deve ter sido um pouco." Ela riu. Incrível como ficara mais aliviada ao saber que terminaram... O que era terrível, porque ele devia estar chateado e ela ali, contente com tudo... Não sabia se devia continuar com o assunto, mas não conteve a pergunta. "O que houve afinal?"

"Estava ameaçando chover, sabe... Daí eu avisei pra ela que ia ter que ir ajudar o Professor Hagrid a cuidar dos filhotes que a gente tava criando. Eles tinham acabado de nascer e não tinha como a gente saber se eles aguentariam sem ficar doentes ou não... Até onde eu lembro ninguém cruzou um Mastim com uma Krup antes..."

"Mastim e Krup? O que tens na cabeça pra entrar na onda do professor? Sabes que é ilegal."

"Ei, não começa. Não é como se eles fossem perigosos ou algo do tipo." Hugo não compreendia o que todo mundo tinha contra os filhotes... Sinceramente, o que eles poderiam fazer de mais? Provavelmente seriam bons cães de guarda no futuro e não fariam mal a ninguém até lá... "Continuando... Quando saí de lá, a Kai estava com o time no campo, então, como ainda era cedo, fui dar uma olhada e no fim acabei esquecendo que tinha combinado com ela..." Ele então sorriu para ela e encolheu os ombros. "Vai ver que sou realmente um péssimo namorado, né?"

"Hugo, não tens como ser um péssimo namorado." Assim que disse isso, ela se arrependeu, mas continuou caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas todas as esperanças de que ele não teceria conclusões se esvaíram quando percebeu que Hugo parara de caminhar. Virou-se lentamente para ele.

"Por que achas isso?" Perguntou após alguns segundos.

"Ora porque..." O que podia dizer? Tentava ganhar tempo pra pensar na sua resposta enquanto dava alguns passos para diminuir a distância entre eles. Já havia passado da idade de responder 'porque sim' e não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta lógica além da verdade. "Porque és um ótimo amigo. E ótimos amigos são ótimos namorados."

Hugo riu e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. "Desde quando?" Ele sempre ouvira as gurias dizendo que existem garotos pra namorar e garotos para serem amigos. Os dois raramente davam certos quando andavam juntos. Esse era seu principal medo em relação à Monica inclusive... Achava que já eram amigos demais pra que passassem a ser qualquer coisa além disso...

"Desde sempre. Só que quando se tem dezessete anos a gente não se dá conta disso." Ela respondeu com um sorriso e se afastou alguns passos. Ela realmente acreditava no que havia dito e isso não era nada animador quando estava associado ao fato de que ele tinha dezessete anos... Ainda não acreditava que ela pudesse ter se deixado sentir qualquer coisa em relação a Hugo. Se ela tivesse feito o que sempre fez, medir os prós e os contras, teria visto que era totalmente ilógico nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimento que não a mais simples amizade. Não dera mais do que dois passos, no entanto, quando sentiu um braço ao redor de sua cintura e um beijo estalado na bochecha. Com o coração aos pulos se virou, mas a expectativa de que fosse Hugo se tornou em irritação ao ver que era Phillip. "Posso saber o que tás fazendo aqui?" Disse com um leve tapa ao se afastar.

"Vim te buscar oras..." Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito com o mesmo sorriso convencido de sempre. "Acabei de pegar minha sogrinha no aeroporto inclusive."

"Minha mãe já chegou? Que horas são?" Ela alcançou o braço dele e puxou a fim de ver o relógio, mal havia visto a hora quando se deu conta do que ele havia dito. "E ela não é tua sogra!" Rosnou entre tapas. Sentiu as bochechas corarem levemente ao se virar ao lugar em que estava Hugo. Seu coração voltou a saltar quando viu que ele se afastava com as mãos nos bolsos. Ignorando Phillip, ela andou a passos rápidos para alcançá-lo e tocou em seu ombro, fazendo-o virar assustado. "Indo embora sem se despedir é?"

"Não quis atrapalhar." Respondeu com um leve manear dos ombros.

"Tolo! Não tinha nada pra atrapalhar!" Ela riu. "Mas eu realmente tenho que ir pra casa agora. Minha mãe chegou de viagem e... bem... É Natal!"

Hugo apenas sorriu levemente e assentiu com a cabeça. Após alguns desconfortáveis segundos em silêncio ele acenou levemente e disse. "Tá, então tchau... Feliz Natal."

"Espera." Monica disse quando ele fez menção de se virar. "Eu tenho folga depois de amanhã. Não queres, de repente, sair pra ver um filme ou algo do tipo?"

Hugo maneou a cabeça e correu a mão pelos cabelos enquanto lançava um olhar furtivo na direção de Phillip. Enfim sacudiu levemente a cabeça. "Não sei se seria uma boa idéia..."

Monica ficou confusa por um instante, mas de repente se deu conta da troca de olhares entre Hugo e Phillip. "Por causa dele? Então não tem problema algum." Ela sorriu e deu alguns passos para trás acenando levemente. "Te espero no Caldeirão Furado as sete da noite." E então saiu, deixando um indeciso Hugo parado no corredor.

* * *

___N.A.: Ei pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas cá está ele! Agora me vou que quero começar a escrever o próximo logo. Ah sim, antes que esqueça, não é que euzinha criei um blog? Vamos só ver no que vai dar: http:// bizinhavieira. blogspot. com/ (sem os espaços, claro). Beijos!_


	26. Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um

**HUGO E MONICA**

* * *

**.:. CAPÍTULO 25 .:.**

**CINCO, QUATRO, TRÊS, DOIS, UM**

* * *

Passo a passo ele seguia admirando as imagens emolduradas na parede. Elas eram a maior prova de que naquela casa viviam trouxas. E trouxas que nem ao menos sonhavam com a existência de mágica. Não sabia como Monica conseguia viver ali e manter o segredo. Ainda mais sendo ela tão próxima das amigas... E ao mesmo tempo a admirava por isso... E não queria nem imaginar a reação de seu avô se um dia contasse sobre ela...

"Por quanto tempo vais ficar aí parado feito um dois de paus?" Ele se virou e viu Monica rindo parada à porta.

"Estava só vendo as fotos. Tens bastante." Ele riu e apontou para os retratos. "E notasse que nenhuma se mexe?"

"Adoro fotografia. Além do que o Phillip adora usar a gente como suas cobaias fotográficas." Ela perdera conta de quantos daqueles retratos fora ele quem tirara, mas lembrava de todas as risadas que deram durante as sessões de fotos. "E é claro que não se mexem. Aqui moram trouxas, lembra?" Ela riu e cruzou os braços. "Achei que estavas acostumado com casas assim. Pelo que lembro teus avós não são bruxos."

"E não são." Hugo caminhou em direção à poltrona e se sentou. "Mas mesmo na casa deles tem fotografias mágicas." Monica riu e pediu cinco minutos pra acabar de se arrumar, deixando mais uma vez Hugo sozinho no quarto dela. Ele encolheu os ombros e girou a cadeira, acabando por ficar de fronte ao computador dela. Sem conter o impulso, mexeu o mouse tirando o descanso de tela e deixando o editor de texto em evidência. E no exato instante ouviu um miado irritado atrás de si. Virou para encontrar Ed o encarando fixamente. "Calma garoto. Só vou dar uma olhada. Nada de mais." Como se entendesse, o gato pulou para o colo de Hugo e se aconchegou enquanto ele corria os olhos pelo texto a sua frente.

Após o que pareceram segundos, viu de repente a tela ser desligada e, ao se virar, encontrou Monica lívida a sua frente. "O que tás fazendo?"

"Lendo." A obviedade daquela frase evidente na voz. "Tu que tás escrevendo?"

"É meu artigo final, não tá pronto ainda. Mas não interessa! Como tu simplesmente vai lendo as coisas dos outros?" Hugo se surpreendeu com o tom de Monica. Pela primeira vez ele podia dizer que ela estava realmente irritada.

"Desculpa! Mas tava aberto o documento." Para ele aquilo era justificativa suficiente. Se ela queria segredo, que não deixasse o documento aberto. "E não sei porque tanto drama. O texto tá bom."

"O texto não tá bom!" Ela bufou irritada e se sentou na cama. "Tá com um monte de problemas que eu não sei como resolver. Prefiro que ninguém leia do jeito que está."

"O único problema que eu vi é que queres usar carambola pra conseguir um extrato de ácido oxálico..."

"Falas como se não fosse nada de mais." Monica deu uma risada nervosa mas Hugo sentiu algo diferente no modo como ela o olhou. "Esse é o ponto crucial do meu artigo. Se eu não resolver isso, nem adianta terminar..." Ela se levantou e suspirou. "Vamos, não quero me preocupar com isso agora. Achei que a gente ia jantar."

"E vamos, depois daquele filme do outro dia e do restaurante de ontem, dessa vez é minha vez de escolher o lugar." Que com certeza não envolveria filmes de vanguarda nem restaurantes vegetarianos.

* * *

"Já pensasse em usar raiz de Gerânio Dentado?" Ele disse após minutos de silêncio.

Monica parou o balanço e o olhou surpresa. Estavam na praça próxima à casa de Hugo aproveitando o dia de sol que espantava levemente o frio que fazia. "E pra que eu usariaraiz de Gerânio Dentado?"

"Pro teu artigo." Ele respondeu sem parar o balanço. "Conseguirias mais fácil o extrato de ácido oxálico."

"Provavelmente, mas..." Monica disse lentamente, ainda sem entender porque o assunto veio à tona. Eles nunca conversaram sobre o curso dela ou sobre as aulas dele. Pelo menos nunca em detalhes. E ela não sabia dizer se entrar nessa esfera seria bom... Sempre gostara de manter esses assuntos apenas para si, talvez por medo de que os outros vissem seus erros, não tinha certeza, só sabia que não gostava... "Por que o interesse?"

"Então porque não usa no teu artigo?"

"Não respondesse minha pergunta."

Ele parou o balanço e olhou para ela com a testa franzida. "Eu não sabia que precisava de algum motivo pra isso. Tu teres dito que não sabias o que fazer não é suficiente?"

"E eu por acaso pedi ajuda? Eu consigo terminar o artigo sozinha."

"Relaxa, ok? Eu nunca disse o contrário!" Pelo menos ele não lembrava de ter dito nada nesse sentido... "Só que não é nenhum pecado aceitar ajuda de vez em quando."

"Ah sim, e pra quem eu deveria pedir ajuda?" Ela bufou em indignação. "Meus melhores amigos são uma atriz trouxa, uma cozinheira trouxa e um fotógrafo bruxo!"

"E eu?"

"Por favor, né, Hugo!" Ela deu um suspiro nervoso. "Nem saísse da escola ainda..."

Hugo desviou o olhar dela em silêncio e passou a fitar o horizonte. A última coisa que queria era ter essa mesma discussão mais uma vez. Suspirou e se levantou, colocando a mão nos bolsos da calça e disse, ainda sem olhar pra ela. "Sabe... Faz quase seis meses que a gente se conheceu. E pra cada coisa que a gente descobre ter em comum, também descobre outras duas que a gente não tem... Mas a gente continua conversando apesar disso." Ele olhou finalmente para ela e, pela primeira vez, ela o viu sem um meio sorriso que fosse. E ver Hugo tão sério a assustou. "Eu nunca te obriguei a falar comigo. Então se eu ainda não ter terminado o colégio é algo tão terrível pra ti, é melhor tu pensares bem no que tu queres realmente." Porque ele sabia o que ele queria, só que só ele querer não seria suficiente...

E enquanto ele se afastava, Monica ficou observando boquiaberta. Não encontrava palavras, o que era algo difícil de acontecer... E, na verdade, era pior que isso, ela ficou sem palavras porque sabia que ele estava certo. E admitir isso era o mesmo que dizer que ela estava errada. E errada a respeito de muitas coisas, principalmente a respeito dele. O que era difícil por um lado, mas muito reconfortante por outro.

* * *

_"Hugo,_

_Eu sou uma idiota, podes dizer. E admitir isso está sendo mais difícil do que tu podes imaginar... Eu nunca deveria ter dito nada daquilo, muito menos ter me irritado quando trouxeste o artigo à tona. Mas espero que tu me entendas... Eu nunca tive dificuldade pra escrever um artigo antes e esse... Me irrito sempre que sento pra escrever porque o que me atrapalha não é nenhuma questão teórica, mas algo prático e totalmente político/financeiro._

_Não posso usar a erva que sugerisse porque o meu objetivo é aplicar essa poção em tratamentos trouxas, então tenho que me limitar a plantas não mágicas. Minha melhor escolha seria a erva-canária, mas falta verba... A única plantação comercial dessa planta na Europa interia cobra uma fortuna pelo quilo dela colhida da forma necessária: ainda molhada de orvalho no inverno. É incrivelmente frustrante ver meu trabalho reduzido a meros números e sem nenhum incentivo por causa da falta de dinheiro..._

_E era isso que eu devia ter te dito naquele dia, ter te explicado porque não tinhas como me ajudar ao invés de simplesmente dizer que não. Sinto muito mesmo. Espero que me desculpes._

_Beijos,_

_Monica."_

.

Essa foi a carta que ela enviara dias atrás. Essa foi a carta que até agora não tivera resposta. Monica só não fora atrás dele ainda porque Kate a proibira e estava mantendo guarda. Ela e o palhaço do namorado dela... E isso não foi um xingamento, diga-se de passagem. Há duas semanas Kate apareceu com esse novo namorado, e dessa vez parecia ser coisa séria mesmo, e ele trabalha como palhaço. É realmente ruim estar irritada e levemente deprimida numa casa onde um casal apaixonado fica namorando na sala. Quando um deles é um palhaço fica ainda pior. A cada piada que ele fazia, Monica tinha vontade de jogar a mesa na cabeça dele. Será que ninguém ali entendia que ela queria curtir uma depressão básica? Em uma semana ela voltou a falar com Hugo, passou a maior parte do seu tempo livre com ele, acabaram brigando por causa de uma estupidez dela e o único receio que ela tinha sobre ter um relacionamento com ele, a maturidade, foi para o espaço. E agora ele não respondia uma simples carta! Ela queria se afogar na banheira e arrancar os cabelos. Não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem...

Pelo menos hoje ela estava sozinha. Era véspera de ano novo: Mel estava trabalhando, Kate saíra com o namorado, Phillip foi passar a virada com a família deles e sua mãe voltara para a Tanzânia. E a última coisa que passava em sua cabeça era ir a alguma festa. Então se sentou em frente à televisão com um pote de pudim, cobertor e Ed ao seu lado para assistir as notícias sobre a virada de ano ao redor do mundo... Estava começando a se irritar com a repetição das previsões para o novo ano quando o telefone tocou.

_"Monica?"_ Ela se arrependeu instantaneamente por não ter checado o número antes de atender. Não estava preparada. O que era ridículo já que estava esperando para falar com ele há tanto tempo... _"Tás aí?"_

"Oi, Hugo. Desculpa, to aqui sim. Tudo bem?"

_"Tudo, tudo. Eu recebi tua carta. Desculpa não responder, mas não sabia o que escrever... E quando vi, bem, já era hoje. Resolvi ligar por ser mais rápido, desculpa se to atrapalhando, só não queria que ficasse aquele clima entre a gente de um ano pro outro."_

"Imagina, não atrapalhas." 'Nunca', ela quis acrescentar, mas se conteve. "Eu e o Ed estávamos aqui vendo as previsões para o ano novo. As mesmas bobagens que eles falam todos os anos..."

_"Sei como é, também to assistindo." _Ele riu do outro lado da linha e isso foi o suficiente pra acabar com os últimos vestígios da apatia que ela sentia minutos atrás.

"Não vais sair? Encontrar teus amigos em alguma festa?"

_"Tecnicamente estou em uma. Festa na casa dos Weasley. Tradição de família, sabe como é... Só que esse ano tá bem sem graça. Tá todo mundo ao redor da tia Angie paparicando ela e nada mais. Tu não vais sair?"_

"Não estou muito no clima. Além do mais, o Ed fica nervoso por causa dos fogos então fiquei pra cuidar dele." Essa foi a pior desculpa do universo... Não que ele não ficasse nervoso, mas se ela quisesse sair era só proteger o quarto dela de barulho com um simples feitiço e ele dormiria tranqüilamente... "E vais ficar sem o beijo de ano novo? Sempre ouvi dizer que dá boa sorte."

_"Pois é... Até pensei nisso, mas só tem uma única garota com quem eu gostaria que isso acontecesse e não sei se ela gostaria muito da idéia..."_

"Por quê? Ela é comprometida?" Monica sentiu o coração caindo para o estômago. Mas também, o que ela esperava ouvir com aquela pergunta? Certamente não que ele já estava interessado em outra garota, mas ela devia saber que essa era uma resposta possível...

_"Não que eu saiba."_

"Então não tem porque ela não gostar. Toda garota gosta dessas tradições com pitadas de romantismo e significados especiais."

_"Tem certeza? Bem, de qualquer forma agora já tá tarde demais... Faltam poucos minutos pra virada de ano."_

"Não inventa desculpa, Hugo. Tens tua licença pra aparatar a hora que bem entenderes, chegas em praticamente qualquer lugar da Inglaterra em questão de segundos..."

_"Acho que tens razão. Bem, tenho que ir. Me deseje sorte."_

"Boa sorte." Ela murmurou para si mesma, pois o telefone já havia sido desligado. Uma ligação que tinha tudo para ser o ápice da noite dela se tornou o anticlímax só pro causa daquela maldita pergunta... Se havia uma coisa que ela odiava em Hugo era isso, ele fazia ela perder o senso prático, ela parava de pensar logicamente. Largou o pote de pudim na mesa, irritada demais consigo mesma para comer e ia alcançar o controle para desligar a televisão e ir dormir quando o telefone tocou novamente.

_"Tens certeza? Sobre ela gostar?"_

"Hugo? Bem, não sei quem é, mas posso dizer que tens noventa e nove por cento de chance de sucesso." Disse com mais aspereza do que pretendera. Ela realmente esperava que ele não soubesse como aquilo era desagradável... "E é melhor ires logo, tens menos de dois minutos."

_"Bem, por isso eu resolvi ligar, pra tu me dar coragem."_

"Não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada pra fazer isso." Ela resmungou. "Mas tens que tomar a iniciativa de vez em quando. O pior que vai acontecer é ela dizer não e mesmo assim pelo menos vais tirar isso da cabeça e talvez ter uma boa história pra contar pros teus filhos no futuro."

_"Talvez tenhas razão, mas é que eu gosto bastante dela..."_

"Então pense que é possível que ela também goste de ti. Assim ela vai adorar a surpresa."

_"Espero que seja isso que aconteça então. E começa a contagem: dez."_

"Boa sorte então."

_"Oito."_

"Não vais desligar?" A garota não iria gostar muito da surpresa se ele estivesse falando com outra ao telefone. Mas Monica, na verdade, não queria muito que ela gostasse...

_"Seis."_

"Tão tocando a campainha aqui." Disse correndo para ver quem estaria batendo ali àquela hora da noite.

"Quatro."

Monica abriu a porta e deixou o telefone cair. Parado a sua frente estava Hugo. As orelhas vermelhas a ponto de explodir.

"Dois." Ele disse desligando o próprio telefone.

"Um." Disseram juntos.

* * *

___N.A.: Ta-dá! Eis o novo capítulo. Espero que concordem comigo que muito melhor que o último... Logo, logo posto o próximo. Não serei cruel com ninguém. Beijos!_


	27. Feliz ano novo

**HUGO E MONICA**

* * *

**.:. CAPÍTULO 26 .:.**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO**

* * *

O telefone escorregou de sua mão e o baque surdo que fez no chão a trouxe à realidade, pelo menos o suficiente para se juntar a ele na contagem regressiva. "Um."

Mas contagem regressiva para o quê? Queria dizer que era apenas pelo ano novo, mas as batidas descompassadas de seu coração se recusavam a deixá-la acreditar nisso. Ele dissera que ia se encontrar com a garota que gostava e ela, de certa forma, até incentivara, mas nunca, nunca pensou que acabaria encontrando ele ali parado à porta. E agora seu corpo tremia. De expectativa, de receio, de insegurança. Ela temia o que ele iria fazer; na verdade, o que ele podia não fazer. Mas ele nem permitiu que esses pensamentos ficassem muito tempo circulando em sua cabeça. Com um passo a frente ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e tomou seus lábios com suavidade.

Ela ficou parada, tentava se concentrar para não sucumbir às pernas bambas, enquanto os lábios dele dificultavam qualquer forma de pensamento coerente. Ele não estava em melhor situação. Ainda não acreditava que tivera realmente coragem de ir até ali. Se não tivesse ligado para Monica de novo, nunca teria conseguido subir as escadas até o apartamento dela. Na verdade ele não tinha certeza de nada até que ela abriu aquela porta. E depois disso ele só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa. Mas nem em seus maiores devaneios poderia ter imaginado como seria aquele beijo, o sabor que teria, a reação dela. Ou a falta de reação. Sentiu suas orelhas queimarem ainda mais ao imaginar o que passaria na cabeça dela, devia achar que ele ficou maluco. Nunca devia ter feito aquilo. Precisava pedir desculpas, e afastava os lábios dos dela para tanto quando sentiu braços enlaçando seu pescoço.

Não havia outra escolha para ela. Quando sentiu os lábios dele se afastando, lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, impedindo que a distância aumentasse. Estava há meses esperando por aquele beijo, não iria terminar assim tão rápido. E ao fazer isso a resposta foi imediata: o beijo se tornou intenso, as mãos dele enlaçaram sua cintura mostrando que ele precisava daquele contato tanto quanto ela, enquanto as suas avançavam pelos cabelos dele como sempre quisera fazer. Estremeceu com o contato dos fios em sua pele, e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la rir.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou ainda com o rosto colado no dela. Tanto por seus lábios ainda ansiarem pelos dela, como por não saber como encará-la. Ela definitivamente não era a primeira garota que beijara, mas mesmo assim, dessa vez era muito diferente. Era Monica e isso bastava para deixá-lo sem ação.

"Teu cabelo é macio." Ela riu agora mais abertamente e bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo dele. Depois, com um meio sorriso, lhe deu mais um beijo leve. "Feliz ano novo."

"Feliz ano novo."

Ele mal havia encostado os lábios mais uma vez nos dela quando ela se afastou alguns passos dele. Fechou a porta e depois, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele, o levou até o sofá, sentando na parte não ocupada pelo gato. "Onde é que a gente estava, mesmo?"

"Tavas te impressionando com a qualidade do meu cabelo." Ele riu e recostou a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá.

"Parece ainda mais idiota quando falas assim." Ela riu também e depois se deixou escorregar pelo sofá até deitar a cabeça nas pernas dele.

Enquanto assistiam as reportagens sobre a queima de fogos no Rio Tâmisa, Hugo acariciava a cabeça dela calmamente. "Se fizer te sentires melhor, teu cabelo também é macio." Ele não resistiu a piada.

"Isso realmente me consola." Ela riu e se virou para encará-lo sem levantar o corpo. Não que isso diminuísse o ridículo de estar pensando em maciez de cabelo durante um beijo. Principalmente um beijo como aquele... Tão aguardado e ao mesmo tempo inesperado. "Obrigada pelo cavalheirismo."

"Ah, sem problemas... É assim que eu sou, não posso evitar." Disse com falsa pompa e ergueu a cabeça dela com o braço enquanto baixava a sua. O beijo dessa vez foi mais terno, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Mas foi mais breve do que queria, logo ela rompeu o beijo e suspirou. Mas não um suspiro alegre, mas um pensativo. Ele não acreditava que aquilo podia ser um bom sinal...

"A gente não devia estar fazendo isso, Hugo."

Ele lhe deu um leve beijo antes de responder. "Me de um bom motivo." Não ia deixar ela simplesmente dizer que não podiam ficar juntos. Não depois de sentir que ela também queria aquele beijo...

"Tens dezessete anos."

Ele lhe beijou novamente. "E tu tens vinte e dois. Agora me diga algo que eu ainda não saiba." Mais um leve beijo. Ele mesmo estava impressionado como todo o receio de segundos atrás agora se transformara em confiança. Ele a beijara e ela gostara. Não se cansava de lembrar disso. Agora ficava mais fácil de repetir a dose. "E que importe."

"Amanhã vais voltar pra escola."

Ele sorriu ao beijá-la mais uma vez. "E tu vais voltar pro hospital. Podes fazer melhor que isso." Ele riu e lhe deu outro beijo.

"Pára com isso, Hugo." Ela riu e se forçou para fora dos braços dele, sentando-se ao seu lado, mas ele a abraçou novamente e lhe deu mais um beijo. Ela o empurrou levemente e suspirou. "Pára. Não consigo pensar contigo me beijando." Ele não pôde evitar de se sentir mais leve com essa notícia. Ela, sem notar o efeito do que disse nele, ficou séria e o encarou enquanto nervosamente enrolava a ponta dos cabelos com o dedo. "É sério, Hugo... Pensa bem, tu mesmo me disse no outro dia que a gente tem tão pouco em comum... Qual a chance da gente dar certo?"

"E por que tu já queres logo pensar que não vai dar?" Ele parou a mão dela que brincava com o próprio cabelo e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. "A gente gosta de ficar juntos, isso não é suficiente? Pelo menos por enquanto?" Ela ficou em silêncio olhando pra ele. "Sabe, não faz muito tempo uma amiga minha me convenceu a tomar uma atitude apavorante com um raciocínio interessante. Mesmo que dê tudo errado, pelo menos se vai ter uma boa história pra contar pros filhos no futuro." Ele parafraseou o que ela lhe havia dito minutos atrás no telefone.

Reconhecendo as próprias palavras Monica sorriu e se permitiu olhar apaixonadamente para ele. "Deve ser muito inteligente essa tua amiga."

"É sim." Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e tocou a testa na dela.

Ela não sabia o que responder a ele. Não tinha como lutar contra a própria lógica. E no fundo nem queria lutar. Tomando a iniciativa, beijou o lábio inferior dele. "Tu vais voltar pra Escócia amanhã..."

"Já falasse isso."

"Não é justo." Ela gemeu levemente quando a mão dele avançou por suas costas sob a camisa dela, e ele compreendeu qual era o verdadeiro problema.

"Tem Hogsmeade."

"É uma boa idéia." Ela nunca tivera um diálogo com frases tão curtas... Mas não queria desperdiçar o tempo que tinham tentando pensar coerentemente. Cada beijo que davam era como se fosse o último. Não queria pensar a respeito, mas sabia que o tempo estava contra eles naquela noite. E por mais que Hogsmeade fosse uma boa solução, demoraria semanas até lá. Queria pedir que ele ficasse ali aquela noite, mas não sabia se era uma boa idéia.

"E ainda temos algumas horas."

Ela sorriu ainda com os lábios nos dele ao ver a sincronia de pensamentos. Mas antes que pudesse se censurar, resolveu dizer a ele o problema daquele plano. "Teus pais não vão gostar."

"Eu não estou preocupado com eles no momento." Sem mais forças pra resistir, ela colou seu corpo no dele e se rendeu. Não tinha mais argumentos. E nem queria ter.

* * *

___N.A.: __Oi pessoal! *olha bem ao redor e tenta achar alguém que ainda leia* Queria ter postado ontem, que era dia do Contador de Histórias, mas precisava dar uma ajeitada ainda no texto e depois fui pra festa de aniversário da minha tia. Bem, eis mais um capítulo. Acho que ficou bem bacana. Gostaram? Se sim, gritem 'viva!"! Hehehe._


	28. O início da tempestade

**HUGO E MONICA**

* * *

**.:. CAPÍTULO 27 .:.**

**O INÍCIO DA TEMPESTADE**

* * *

Hugo aparatou a quase um quilometro de sua casa. Já podia prever o sermão que o estaria esperando em casa, então não tinha pressa de chegar. O céu estava numa perfeita mistura de noite e amanhecer, o sol começava a expulsar preguiçosamente as estrelas, mas algumas teimavam em continuar seu show aéreo. Mas ele não registrava nada disso.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente pela rua deserta, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso permanente no rosto, a única coisa que conseguia ver era o rosto de Monica sorrindo, apenas sentia o toque da mão dela, tão pequena comparada com a sua, o gosto doce de sua boca, e o perfume dela parecia impregnado em tudo ao seu redor.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando...

E apesar de estar caminhando o mais lentamente possível, aquele quilometro foi vencido rápido demais. Antes do que gostaria estava abrindo a porta de casa. Mas ao invés do sermão de sua mãe, ouviu apenas a conversa animada na cozinha e sentiu o cheiro delicioso de café. Tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo... Deu alguns passos através da sala em direção à cozinha antes de ser interrompido.

"Escritório." Comandou seu pai. Semblante fechado: sinal de perigo. Hugo odiava quando a bronca vinha de Ron. Ele sabia lidar com sua mãe, ela se preocupava demais e, conseqüentemente, brigava demais. Por isso mesmo era mais fácil de pedir desculpas e ficar tudo esquecido. Seu pai, por sua vez, era difícil de se envolver nessas querelas. Quando o fazia era pra amenizar a irritação de Hermione. Por isso que Hugo sabia que estava encrencado...

"Pai, eu..." Hugo começou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, mas foi interrompido.

"Não me interesso pelas tuas desculpas, rapaz." E nessas situações Hugo compreendia como seu pai, um homem tão gentil e engraçado, conseguiu trabalhar por tantos anos como Auror. "Não interessa se já és maior de idade. Nada justifica desaparecer daquela forma. Não quero nem imaginar a pilha de nervos que tua mãe ficaria se eu não tivesse inventado uma desculpa pro teu sumiço." Agora podia compreender a falta de sermão materno. "Quando entrares naquela cozinha vais pedir desculpas por não ter se despedido antes de ir para uma festa com teus amigos, e dizer que só não fizesse porque não querias incomodar a tia Angelina." Ronald deu uma pausa, mas Hugo sabia que havia mais, então ficou aguardando. "Espero que isso não se repita." Então apoiou a mão nas costas de Hugo e caminhou com ele para a cozinha. "Querida, olha só quem apareceu." Hugo se impressionou com a mudança de tom do pai. Parecia até que nem haviam tido a conversa de segundos atrás.

"Hugo!" Ele se viu então envolvido pelo abraço da mãe. "Feliz ano novo! Como estava a festa?"

"Legal até..." Ele disse relutantemente enquanto se sentava à mesa. "Mas fui mais para encontrar uma amiga. Passei a maior parte do tempo conversando com ela." Estava decidido a contar a verdade, mesmo sem estragar a história que seu pai havia contado; e até para ele ficar sabendo o que realmente acontecera. "Desculpa não ter te avisado ontem, mãe... E eu também não planejava chegar tão tarde."

"Tudo bem, Huguito. Chegamos ainda a pouco também." Ele ouviu Rose entrar. E estava acompanhada. "Só que perdesse um show de fogos! O papai e o tio George se superaram." Ela deu um beijo no rosto do pai e se sentou próxima a ele com Malfoy a seu lado.

"E essa tua amiga, conhecemos ela?" Seu pai questionou com uma pitada de aspereza que provavelmente só ele notou.

"Acho que não..."

"Por acaso é aquela Monica que tanto te manda cartas?" Hermione perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Hugo apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça tentando controlar o sorriso que voltava a tomar conta do seu rosto. Novamente sua mente começou a ser inundada das lembranças daquela madrugada. Mas a irritante voz do Malfoy o trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Monica?!" Perguntou surpreso. "É quem eu estou pensando, ou...?"

Hugo olhou pra ele ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Monica deveria se orgulhar porque nem a presença de um Malfoy ali, ao lado de sua irmã, conseguia diminuir o sentimento de euforia dele. "Eu só conheço uma Monica, então é bem possível que sim."

"Conheces ela?" Rose perguntou surpresa.

"Trabalha comigo no hospital. É muito competente e bem legal. Sempre pronta pra dar uma força."

"No St. Mungus?" Hugo engasgou com a pergunta do pai. Hora de descobrirem a pequena diferença de idade deles...

"Ao que tudo indica ela vai ser minha supervisora no próximo semestre." Scorpius acrescentou entre goles de café. E tudo que Hugo podia pensar é que isso só faria seus pais acharem que ela era ainda mais velha.

"Ela se forma esse ano. A pesquisa dela é pra ajudar os trouxas que tem efeitos colaterais do feitiço da memória... É bem interessante." Hugo tentou emendar e viu seus pais trocando olhares antes de sua mãe virar e perguntar a idade dela. Ele engoliu o pedaço de pão inteiro e respondeu fixando o olhar em sua comida. "Vinte e dois." Hugo tentava parecer incrivelmente interessado no rótulo da geléia de laranja, mas a verdade é que não queria encarar sua mãe. Principalmente quando viu Rose cutucar Malfoy e saírem em silêncio da cozinha.

Após alguns segundos ele ouviu seu pai perguntar lentamente. "Só pra gente entender direito. Tua namorada tem vinte e dois anos?"

"Monica tem vinte e dois sim..." Ele tentou ignorar o salto mortal que seu estômago deu ao ouvir alguém se referir a Monica como sua namorada.

"Tu não achas que ela é um pouco velha demais pra namorar contigo?"

"Acredite, pai, eu já me perguntei isso diversas vezes." Ele sorriu ao encarar Ronald e pela primeira vez naquele dia seu pai genuinamente retribuiu o sorriso. "A gente discutiu bastante sobre isso essa noite também." Bem, isso não era totalmente mentira, mas não era bem uma verdade... "A gente resolveu tentar... Conversamos já faz um tempo e a gente realmente gosta de ficar juntos. Isso que importa, não é?"

"Não fale bobagem, Hugo!" Sua mãe se manifestou pela primeira vez. "Isso não muda o fato dela ser cinco anos mais velha! O que ela pode querer contigo?!"

"Obrigado por me chamar de desinteressante, mãe." Hugo disse com rispidez, fechando seu semblante. "E só pra lembrar, tu és mais velha que o pai."

"Seis meses! Não seis anos!" Ela disse ainda sem mudar o tom de voz. "E não ponha palavras na minha boca! Tenho certeza que és interessante para garotas da tua idade. Mas e ela? O que uma garota de vinte e poucos anos pode querer com um garoto de dezessete?"

Pelo tom que ela usou ele já sabia o que ela realmente queria insinuar. "Não começa com o discurso de que ela só se interessou porque sou filho de vocês!" Por mais que ser filho de um herói de guerra fosse algo interessante, até chegar a Hugo o interesse já havia praticamente desaparecido. Tinha Weasleys e Potters mais velhos suficiente pra isso deixar de ser novidade. "E se quer saber, ela estudou com James, então se ela quisesse um filho de alguém famoso não teria melhor partido que ele." Hugo largou a torrada e se levantou bruscamente. "Perdi a fome."

Correu escada a cima o mais rápido que pôde, mas não conseguiu escapar da inevitável discussão que se desenrolaria entre seus pais. "Ele já é adulto." "Não tem real noção do que está fazendo." "Já ouvisse falar dessa garota antes?" Sabia o que iria acontecer em seguida. Só não sabia como ela iria reagir a isso...

Deu duas batidas na porta do quarto de Rose e abriu uma fresta da porta. "Estão vestidos?" Perguntou antes de olhar. Com a confirmação entrou no quarto. "Já avisasse pra ele?"

"Já me avisou. Relaxa." Disse com aquele irritante sorriso que só os Malfoy têm. "Se realmente depender de mim eles vão adorar ela em menos de uma semana."

"Se tu falar a verdade eles vão sim." Hugo suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não estou a fim de entrar naquela cozinha de novo. Tu diz pra eles que eu já fui? Vou passar na casa dos Longbottom e depois vou pra King's Cross."

"Pode deixar, Huguito. A gente tenta acalmar os ânimos aqui." Rose abraçou o irmão.

"Quem sabe quando eu chegar lá embaixo eles lembrem que Rose já fez a pior escolha possível." Scorpius brincou com a própria situação. Os irmãos riram, mas sabiam que era verdade. O que era uma diferença de idade comparada com namorar um Malfoy?

* * *

_Parece até mentira, mas foi só a senhora embarcar de volta à Tanzânia que mil e uma coisas aconteceram... Bem, não foram mil e uma, mas parece. Não vou ficar enrolando, escrevi só pra dizer que eu estou definitiva e completamente apaixonada... Eu sei que estás rindo ou revirando esses olhos murmurando que já sabias... Bem, todo mundo sabia! Acho que só eu não tinha certeza... Ou não queria ter... Ele tem só dezessete anos, mãe. Acredita? Pois é... Mas ele não é um garoto bobo. Ele é esperto, engraçado e tem uma alegria contagiante. Mas o mais importante é que com ele eu consigo relaxar. Ainda mais do que eu conseguia com Phillip. Ele me deixa mais ousada, mais despojada, mais... Mais de bem com a vida, de certa forma. E sabe o que é mais incrível? Ele apareceu à meia-noite aqui na porta do apartamento. Estou meio zonza ainda só de lembrar o beijo que me deu... Acho que posso dizer que estamos juntos. E não podia querer mais nada. Pois é, dona Janet... Parece que sua filha finalmente virou borboleta! Só que ele ainda tem alguns meses em Hogwarts... Acho que vão ser os piores meses da minha vida... (Tenho direito de ser melodramática, não tenho?)_

_Podia ficar falando sobre isso a noite toda, mas tenho que dormir porque em algumas horas volto ao hospital. E antes que pergunte, sim, passei a noite aproveitando as poucas horas que teríamos juntos antes da vida real bater à porta._

_Beijos,_

_Monica._

.

Assim que Monica clicou no botão enviar, se jogou sob os edredons abraçando os travesseiros. Esperava conseguir se acalmar o suficiente para dormir. Desde que Hugo saíra dali não parava de pensar no que acontecera. Tudo parecia irreal. Ela se arrepiava só de lembrar do toque da pele dele. Era fechar os olhos e lembrar do sorriso e do desejo que brilhava nos olhos dele. E sabia que mesmo que pegasse no sono, ele seria o principal tema.

* * *

___N.A.: __Oi pessoal! Mais um capítulo! *faz a dança da vitória* Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos!_


	29. Turbulências

**HUGO E MONICA**

**.:. CAPÍTULO 28 .:.**

**TURBULÊNCIAS**

_Oi, Mônica,_

_A viagem de trem está um tédio, então resolvi escrever. Nem parece que faz só algumas horas que saí daí... Coisas demais aconteceram nessas poucas horas... Pra falar a verdade, eu nem acredito que fui aí! Até pediria pra alguém me beliscar pra ter certeza que não tô meio fora de órbita, mas a Alice tá dando um chilique aqui..._

.

Hugo estava olhando a paisagem correr pela janela do trem enquanto corria com a caneta pelo papel. Ele realmente havia tentado prestar atenção no que os outros estavam conversando, mas a cada duas palavras perdia a concentração e lembrava da noite anterior. Depois de quase uma hora nessa situação, ele desistiu e fez a única coisa na qual conseguia se concentrar. Escreveu para Mônica. Mas mesmo isso não era assim tão fácil. Tinha tantas coisas passando em sua mente, tantas coisas que achava que deveria dizer, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Como podia ser tão difícil escrever quando se tinha tanto pra falar?

"Hugo?" Foi trazido de volta à realidade por Kai estralando os dedos em frente ao seu rosto. "Estou pedindo tua opinião, sabe?"

"Não liga não." Ele se virou na direção de Alice e a viu com os braços cruzados diante do peito e uma expressão fechada no rosto o encarando. "Ele agora só pensa na Mônica." Hugo não gostou muito da forma arrastada que ela usou pra falar o nome de Mônica, muito menos da forma que ela revirou os olhos ao dizer, mas apenas franziu o cenho para ela, resolvendo não discutir. Pelo menos não agora.

"Desculpa. Tava meio distraído. O que era?" Tentaria mais uma vez prestar atenção.

"Deixa pra lá." Kai falou depois de trocar um olhar significativo com Alec e Alessia. "Ainda não contasse direito pra gente quem é essa tal de Mônica."

"Por favor, gente! Me poupem!" Alice se levantou num pulo. "Ele chegou cedo lá em casa e não mudou de assunto até agora! É Mônica isso, Mônica aquilo!" Ela bufou, deixando os braços caírem flacidamente ao seu lado e então lançando um olhar para Hugo. "Já percebi que tás apaixonado por ela! Será que podes mudar o assunto?"

"Eu mudar de assunto?" Hugo se surpreendeu. "Foi tu quem chamou o assunto! Eu tava aqui bem quieto no meu canto!"

"Sim. E fazendo o quê?" Ela pegou o caderno de Hugo sem qualquer cuidado e olhou a página em que ele estava escrevendo. "Como eu imaginava. Escrevendo pra ela já! Só consegues pensar nisso agora!" Eles se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos, os demais nem se atrevendo a falar uma única palavra. "Vou fazer minha ronda pelo trem." E saiu rapidamente deixando Hugo ainda sem saber o que fazer.

Foi Alessia quem quebrou o silêncio. "E então, quem é Mônica?"

.

_... Mas Alec, Alessia e Kai estão querendo te conhecer. Queria poder combinar pra já. Acho que a distância vai ser mais complicada do que imaginei... Tenho que me trocar agora. Estamos chegando ao castelo._

_Hugo._

* * *

_Oi, Hugo!_

_Essa deve ser a quinta carta que eu escrevo, mas até agora não tive chance de mandar nenhuma... E sei como é, aqui também aconteceram milhares de coisas. Mil e um problemas no hospital, só pra começar... Parece que algumas pessoas simplesmente não aprendem a mexer com fogos de artifício... Ah! Conheci tua irmã hoje!..._

.

Mônica precisava sentar. As costas doíam, as pernas reclamavam e os pés latejavam pelas últimas sete horas sem descanso correndo de lado a outro do hospital. Esgueirou-se pelos corredores até um consultório vazio e suspirou quando sentiu o corpo tocar na poltrona acolchoada. Assim que permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse, sentiu os olhos fechando e com esse simples gesto a imagem de Hugo parado à sua porta voltou a lhe preencher os pensamentos. Seus dedos tocaram levemente seus lábios, um gesto automático que se repetia cada vez com mais freqüência. Nunca imaginou que ansiaria tanto pelo toque de Hugo... Do jeito que ia, teria sorte se ainda estivesse sã quando se encontrasse com ele em Hogsmeade. Preparava-se para passar a hora do almoço sonhando acordada, mas foi descoberta antes do que pretendia.

"Almoçar?" Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Scorpius mantendo a porta aberta. Ensaiou um 'não', mas seu estômago deu um ronco alto em resposta. Não fazia idéia de que estava com tanta fome... Sorriu levemente encabulada, mas acenou positivamente e se levantou. Ele sorriu e ela caminhou ao lado dele em direção ao refeitório, mas ele a puxou para a entrada do hospital. "Vamos almoçar em outro lugar. Quero te apresentar uma pessoa."

Ela pensou em desistir do convite, mas apenas respirou fundo e o seguiu até o Caldeirão Furado. Estava realmente curiosa em quem ele lhe apresentaria... Por mais que gostasse de Scorpius, não eram bem amigos. Sua curiosidade foi saciada logo que passaram pela porta no entanto. Se ele ter beijado a garota que já nos aguardava não fosse suficiente, os cabelos ruivos e o sorriso tão igual ao de Hugo teriam posto o ponto final. "Rose, certo?" Sorri e estendi a mão para ela. "Finalmente um rosto para o nome." Já a havia visto antes, mas a situação não foi nem um pouco propícia para que eu gravasse o rosto dela.

"Posso dizer o mesmo. Não via a hora de encontrar a garota que fez meu irmão perder o apetite." Ela riu e a risada dela era tão parecida com a de Hugo que fez Mônica rir com ela. "Isso é a coisa mais surpreendente que poderia ter acontecido."

.

_... Ela é um encanto. Não é à toa que Scorpius se apaixonou. Até eu estou apaixonada por ela! Pena que foi pouco tempo, tínhamos que voltar logo para o hospital. Mas algo me diz que vamos nos ver mais vezes. E porque a Alice estava dando chilique? E eu adoraria conhecer teus amigos, quem sabe quando for pra Hogsmeade te fazer uma visita. E quanto à distância, eu prefiro não ficar pensando a respeito... Por mais difícil que seja._

_Beijos,_

_Mônica._

* * *

_Bom dia!_

_Acordar e receber uma carta tua é ótimo, mas descobrir que tenho concorrência nem tanto. Vou ter que disputar tua atenção com minha irmã agora? E se tu fosse irmã dela tu não a acharias tão apaixonante... Rose pode ser bem irritante quando quer. E, se tratando do Hugo aqui, ela normalmente quer._

_As coisas aqui estão tumultuadas também, os professores parecem maníacos quando se trata de N.I.E.M.'s! Mal sobra tempo pra dormir com tanto trabalho que passam! Isso sem contar outros compromissos..._

.

Hugo estava exausto, física e mentalmente, e coberto com uma mistura de terra e suor que só tornava a situação mais deplorável. Mas nem por isso o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Se sentia realizado. Sabia que iam aprovar o projeto que ele propôs, ainda mais que o Professor Longbottom ficou entusiasmado também, mas receber a notícia oficial e finalmente colocar a mão na terra... Queria pular, correr, dançar... Queria Mônica...

Entrou no salão comunal e foi diretamente para o chuveiro, frustrado pela impossibilidade de poder vê-la, de poder sentir seu perfume ou seu toque macio. Quando voltou encontrou Kai debruçada sobre pergaminhos. Quando ouviu ela amaldiçoando a existência do planeta Júpiter, resolveu não atrapalhar: astronomia nunca foi seu forte. Então mudou o rumo e se juntou à Alec que estava organizando a pequena estante de livros do salão comunal. "Já decidiu que livro vais deixar aqui?" Perguntou ao sentar-se próximo ao amigo. Era uma tradição da casa. Todo aluno que se formava deixava um dos livros que usou em Hogwarts pra que outros pudessem usar em caso de necessidade. Hugo podia se lembrar de algumas situações em que a pequena coleção se mostrou útil nesses sete anos...

"Pensei em deixar algum de poções, mas tem vários aqui, então decidi pelo segundo volume de Astronomia básica. Só tem um e já está bem surrado." Alec nem ao menos tirou os olhos dos livros um único minuto. "Já decidisse também?"

"Acho que de todos os meus, os únicos com anotações úteis são os de herbologia e de trato... Tenho que ver qual tem menos aí."

"Herbologia, sexto ano." Alec respondeu de pronto. Suspirou e se ergueu, sentando na poltrona ao lado de Hugo. "E falando em Herbologia, devia estar divertido na estufa hoje."

"Porque tás falando isso?"

"Tinhas combinado de fazer o trabalho de Runas hoje." Hugo fechou o cenho e soltou um xingamento inaudível. Como que ele pôde esquecer? "Olha, eu não ia falar nada, até porque isso nunca importou antes... Mas dessa vez a Alice tá furiosa. Ficou o tempo todo resmungando que não dás a mínima pra mais nada, que o pai dela agora também tá ficando maluco e que odeia todo e qualquer tipo de planta." Ele terminou com um sorriso torto antes de voltar a colocar os livros alfabeticamente organizados na estante. "Fez até a gente prometer que não ia te emprestar, então seja discreto quando pegares o meu trabalho mais tarde, ok?"

"Valeu." Hugo se sentiu afundar no sofá. Desde que voltaram pra escola Alice estava estranha. Brigava por tudo ultimamente, Hugo já não sabia o que fazer... Tinha medo de falar alguma coisa que só piorasse a situação. E o pior de tudo é que Hogwarts não tinha a menor graça sem ela...

.

_... Estou escrevendo no meio do meu trabalho de Poções. Ultimamente tem sido difícil me concentrar pra fazer os trabalhos... Normalmente tenho Alice pra me manter focado, mas agora... Bem, melhor terminar por aqui senão vai passar da hora que posso ir ao corujal._

_Abraços,_

_Hugo._

* * *

Ela tentava se concentrar na imagem de uma linda e suave onda lambendo a areia de uma praia deserta. A espuma da onda cobrindo seus pés e aqueles bichinhos pequenininhos que ela nunca lembrava o nome lhe fazendo cócegas. Mas essa cena foi mais uma vez interrompida por uma em que ela ataca uma morsa e bate com a cabeça do animal numa pedra da mesma praia, aqueles bichinhos pequenininhos que ela nunca lembrava o nome aplaudindo ao fundo. É... Essa cena era tão recompensante quanto a primeira. Mas Monica sabia que era na primeira que deveria se concentrar... Principalmente porque a morsa em questão era o diretor do hospital. Tudo bem que ele chamou ela pro hospital no dia de folga, cinco minutos antes dela aparatar para longe de Londres e depois de ter passado quarenta minutos sob os cuidados de Kate sendo girada de lá pra cá pra ajeitar aquele casaco e trocando de bota duzentas vezes, e só porque ele não conseguia achar o relatório que ela já havia entregue e que, estranhamente, estava guardado na gaveta rotulada "relatórios".

Mas também não tinha passado por aqueles quarenta minutos no inferno para ficar remoendo esse assunto e planejar a morte de ninguém. Precisava relaxar; respirar fundo e relaxar; respirar fundo e relaxar; respirar fundo e relaxar; respirar fundo e "Putaquepariu!" gritou saltando do banco ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Começou a rir assim que viu quem era seu suposto agressor. "Queres me matar do coração, é?"

"Eu?" Hugo riu e cruzou os braços. "Tu que tavas tão desligada que nem me ouvisse chegar."

Mônica suspirou e se deixou cair de volta no banco ao lado de Hugo. "Desculpa, tava tentando me acalmar... Tive que passar no St. Mungus pelo motivo mais idiota do universo antes de vir pra cá. E o diretor ainda ficou me perturbando com perguntas sem sentido! Quer dizer, sei lá, pra que ele precisa saber se eu gosto do marido da minha mãe? Porque interessa se ela pensa ou não ter outro filho? Ele nunca nem manteve um diálogo comigo que durasse mais do que dez segundos e agora vem com essa conversa..." Ela respirou fundo e tentou relaxar as mãos que teimavam em fechar-se em punho. "Isso. Me. Irrita."

Hugo colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, o que fez ela se virar para ele. "Desculpa... Mas acho que é tudo culpa minha..."

"Por quê?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas confusa. "Andasse mandando me investigar?" Brincou.

"Não eu, mas acho que meus pais..." Pensando agora, ele se sentia um idiota por pensar que eles se contentariam em questionar Malfoy e, quem sabe, James... "Digamos que minha família têm uma certa paranóia com qualquer um que se aproxime de mim ou de qualquer um de meus primos... Devia ter te avisado." Ele suspirou... Essa história, por mais velha que fosse, ainda lhe tirava o ânimo. E antes de fazer a pergunta que temia, alcançou a mão dela e entrelaçou seus dedos. Esperava que ela achasse que a mão fria era por causa do tempo, não por estar nervoso na presença dela... "Irritada comigo agora?"

"Não..." Na verdade já não estava irritada desde que dissera que estava irritada. Se é que isso tinha lógica... Enrubesceu ao se dar conta do quanto a presença dele a acalmava. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Sentiu o sangue subir para suas bochechas e brincou. "E aqui, senhoras e senhores, temos nosso primeiro beijo em público."

"Acho que tens razão. Exceto pela falta de platéia." Hugo tentou brincar, não queria que ela notasse que estava sem graça, nem que não se dera conta de que de fato se beijaram em um local tão propenso a olhares alheios. Quer dizer, ele já nem tinha certeza se ia de fato beijar ela novamente, quanto mais em público. Seu estômago estava dando voltas e mais voltas... Isso não devia fazer bem...

"E quem ia querer estar nesse parque com tanta neve quanto hoje?" Ela então se viu sendo puxada por ele em direção ao Três Vassouras.

"Vamos? O pessoal tá esperando a gente já." Ele não sabia o que o aguardava quando chegasse lá. Queria muito que seus amigos se dessem bem com Mônica, na verdade, até esperava que isso acontecesse, mas e se fosse o contrário? Seu estômago apertou com a ansiedade e ele parou na frente da porta virando pra ela. "Nervosa?"

Ela se apoiou nos ombros dele e o beijou. Um arrepio tomou conta de sua espinha, mas achava que podia se acostumar com isso. "Nem um pouco." Mentiu descaradamente, mas quem ligava? "E isso foi público suficiente pra ti?"

Ele sentiu as orelhas queimando ao ver vários pares de olhos nas janelas. Tomou novamente sua mão antes de entrar no bar e caminhou até a mesa em que estavam seus amigos. Não pode deixar de notar os risinhos que trocaram ao ver ele se aproximando. Malditos risinhos... Pior era saber que se falasse algo a respeito as conseqüências seriam mais embaraçosas...

**

* * *

**

N.A.: Eu sei... Abandonei a história mais uma vez... Mas não foi bem um abandono, só deixei ela descansar um pouco! Bem, espero logo terminar! Beijos!


End file.
